Then I Met You  Trad de lionlamb91
by chris57
Summary: - Je sais que j'ai une petite amie mais je ne peux rien y faire. - Je ne veux pas être l'autre fille.    Edward rencontre une nouvelle étudiante, une jeune fille comme personne qu'il ne connaît, mais va-t-elle trouver sa place alors qu'il a déjà quelqu'un
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est la traduction de la fiction originale de lionlamb91 qui m'a gentiment permis de traduire son histoire. Le lien est sur mon profil.**

**Tous les personnages sont la propriété de S. MEYER.**

**Je vous retrouve en bas pour quelques infos.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chris57**

**Chapitre 1 :**

_«Il aimait, c'était aussi simple que ça." -Nicholas Sparks_

**Prologue**

- Bella, s'il te plaît. Je saisis son coude d'un coup sec.

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais des sentiments pour moi et que tu voulais être avec moi! Pourquoi tu mens comme ça? Pourquoi joues-tu avec moi?

- Je n'ai pas menti, j'ai juste ... bon sang, Bella, ce n'est pas si facile. J'ai un-

- Comment ça ce n'est pas facile? Ses beaux yeux bruns se remplirent de larmes et mon cœur se brisa pour elle, pour la douleur que je lui infligeais.

- Elle est ma petite amie et elle a changé. Je ne -

- Non, Edward, elle n'a pas changé, elle joue un rôle avec toi, elle te raconte des mensonges sur moi et tu le sais tout autant que moi! Pourquoi fais-tu cela?

- Bella, je l-

- Tu l'aimes, mais tu n'es pas _amoureux_ d'elle parce que c'est une sorcière, menteuse et elle-. Un sanglot coupa son discours, elle couvrit son visage et ses épaules tremblaient. Je m'avançais et posais mes mains sur ses bras. Elle me repoussa, - Ne me touches pas. Je ne veux pas que tu me touches, Edward, non.

- OK, je ne vais pas te toucher. Bella, je suis ... s'il te plaît.

- Réponds-moi à cela. Si je te demandais de lui dire que tu voulais être avec moi en fin de compte, que ferais-tu?

- Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

Elle hocha la tête et elle se lécha les lèvres, des larmes coulaient sur son visage. - Tu ne seras jamais à moi et seulement à moi. Je l'ai compris maintenant. J'ai fini de t'attendre, nous avons fini. Tu ne peux pas me traiter comme tu le fais, me faire attendre comme tu le décides et me demander d'être là quand tu veux de moi, comme une pute! Je t'ai dit que je ne serais pas l'autre fille et ... et je sais que j'ai baissé ma garde, mais maintenant ... maintenant je comprends. Tu veux être avec moi, mais tu ne le feras jamais. Je m'y suis faite.

- Bella, tu n'es pas une pute pour moi, comment peux-tu dire ça? J'essayais de l'attirer à moi mais elle me repoussa.

- Laisses-moi seule, Edward, va-t-en, s'il te plaît. Retournes près de ta petite amie et sois heureux.

- Bell-

- Pars Edward! Laisses-moi tranquille. Je suis tellement stupide.

- Je suis désolé. Je la laissais là, à pleurer et non pas parce que je voulais. Que pouvais-je faire? Elle ne peut pas être avec moi, elle ne peut tout simplement pas. Dieu, aides-moi je ne veux pas perdre Bella mais je ne peux pas blesser ma copine comme ça.

**Chapitre 1: Premier Jour**

**Edward POV**

- Emmett! Ta copine est là ! J'appelais à mon frère aîné du bas de l'escalier.

- Edward Anthony, ne cries pas dans ma maison. Gronda ma mère. - Ton père dors. Où est ta sœur?

Mon nom est Edward Cullen. J'ai un frère nommé Emmett et une sœur nommée Marie, mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle par son 2ème prénom Alice, Carlisle est mon papa et ma maman est Esme. Ma mère travaille à la maison et mon père est le chef des médecins au Général Hopsital de Forks , surnommé « Dr Yeux Bleus » par les infirmières et gagne un demi-million par an. Ils sont amis avec Peter et Charlotte Hale qui sont les parents de nos amis.

Mon frère et moi avons le même meilleur ami, Jasper Hale, le petit ami de ma sœur. Il est intéressé par le sport comme Emmett, la musique et les instruments comme moi. Il a conquit Ali avec ses regards et son charme méridional, sa sœur Rosalie Hale est la petite amie de mon frère et la meilleure amie d'Alice. Elles ont le même attrait pour la mode, elles aiment les mêmes couleurs, les voitures, la musique, elles sont inséparables. Nos deux familles vivent dans de grandes maisons à l'extérieur de la ville de Forks, Washington, l'une des villes les plus humides en Amérique. Nous allons au Lycée de Forks, mon frère joue dans l'équipe de football avec Jasper. Nous sommes également catalogués comme étant de snobs riches, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. Nos parents ont de l'argent, mais nous ne sommes pas snobs.

Emmett veut devenir joueur de football professionnel, Alice veut être créatrice de mode et moi je veux être dans le business de la musique. Je joue de la guitare, du piano, de la contrebasse, et on me dit que je chante très bien, Rose veut faire du cinéma et Jasper veut être dans l'industrie de la musique aussi. Nous avons nos rêves, nous obtenons de bonnes notes, conduisons de belles voitures, ouais, mais nous sommes comme tout le monde.

- Je ne sais pas maman, je pense qu'elle est déjà partie. Je regardais par la fenêtre et vis que Rose était toujours là dans sa décapotable bleue, maintenant assise sur le siège passager. La jeep d'Em était en réparation, donc en attendant il faisait les trajets avec Rose. - J'y vais. A plus tard.

- Bye chéri, bonne journée.

- Bien sûr. J'embrassais sa joue, attrapais mes clés et partis à ma voiture. J'aime ma voiture, c'est une Volvo argent avec un intérieur en cuir noir, et c'est mon bébé. Si jamais quelque chose devait lui arriver j'en serais très énervé. Je glissais à l'intérieur, la démarrais et sortis de l'allée.

Aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour de notre dernière année. Aujourd'hui, je dois parler à ma «sorte de» petite amie, Heidi Volturi. Nous étions ensemble depuis un an, mais séparés actuellement. Nous avions rompu pendant l'été et elle m'avait appelé hier en pleurs, me suppliant de la reprendre en disant que son «amusement avec les garçons» était terminé, qu'elle avait changé. Si j'avais dit non, elle m'aurait probablement tourné autour tel un chiot triste. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime mais je l'aime bien. Heidi a de jolis yeux bleus, des cheveux longs blond foncé et c'est une gentille fille. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire si je décidais de mettre fin à notre histoire serait-elle jalouse? Mes frères, sœurs et amis ne l'apprécient pas vraiment, mes parents non plus, je ne l'ai donc jamais amené à la maison. Mon téléphone posé sur le siège passager sonna. C'était un texto de Jasper.

_Al dit que nous avons un nouvel étudiant de cette année. -J_

**F ou M? E-**

_Je ne sais pas. -J_

**Alors nous allons le découvrir. E-**

J'envoyais le texto exactement au moment où je me garais sur le parking de l'école à côté de la Mustang blanche de Jasper. J'attrapais mon sac à dos, mon téléphone et sortis, en verrouillant les portes.

- Hé, mec. Dit Jasper.

- Hey. Je lui tapais sur l'épaule et m'assis sur le coffre de sa voiture. Nous faisions cela tous les matins, depuis la seconde. On s'asseyait tous sur nos voitures et regardions les gens passer pour voir s'ils avaient changé. - Hé, Rose.

- Edward. Elle hocha la tête.

- As-tu reçu le texto de Jazzy? Demanda Alice, vibrant d'excitation en face de moi, ses cheveux dans le vent.

- Tu lui as donné du café, J?

Il secoua la tête, éternuant.

- Je suis née joyeuse Edward. Ta gueule. Elle tapa mon bras. Alice est vraiment une personne gaie qui sautille tout le temps, et ceux qui ne la connaissent pas pensent toujours qu'elle réfléchit à quelque chose.

- Hé, Eddie. La voix de Heidi flirtait sur moi. Sa petite bande d'amis stupides mais également ses sœurs, Tanya, Kate et Irina se tenaient debout derrière elle, mâchant du chewing-gum, jouant avec leurs cheveux, ou regardant leurs ongles.

- Heidi, ne m'appelles pas, Eddie, tu sais que je déteste ça, c'est énervant.

- C'est mignon.

- N'as-tu pas une sorte de MST à distribuer? Demanda Rosalie acerbe. Alice rigola et se tourna contre la poitrine de Jasper, en essayant de cacher son rire.

- C'est drôle, Hale. Alors, _Edward_ penses-tu vouloir sortir un de ces jours?

-Heidi, je -

- Ça va être amusant. S'il te plaît.

- Populaire, c'est la raison et seulement pour ça. Lui sourit mon frère.

- Oh, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas prendre un autre stéroïde! Souffla Heidi.

Rose se leva et attrapa les cheveux de Heidi, tirant fortement dessus. - J'aimerais que tu dises ces choses à mon copain face à moi, Barbie siliconée. Je vais te planter une épingle dans ces choses que tu appelles tes seins et je vais les regarder se dégonfler.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai laissé parler mon humeur, et mes seins ne sont pas faux!

- Le reste l'est. Siffla Rose.

- Chérie, lâches ses cheveux. Tu vas te salir les mains. Emmett entoura de ses bras autour de la taille de Rose, l'éloignant.

- Je te parle plus tard, Heidi. Dis-je.

- OK. Je te verrai plus tard. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et se tourna. - Allez, les gars. Ses amis la suivirent.

- Bordel de merde, pourquoi t'es-tu remis avec elle Edward? Me demanda Jasper. - Elle est ennuyeuse et blabla ... sans oublier vide. Elle n'a pas de cerveau.

- C'est une gentille fille, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait?

- Tu es tellement aveugle.

- Je suppose que quand «la bonne» arrivera, je le saurai. Répondis-je simplement, alors qu'une Mini Cooper noire se garait sur la dernière place laissée libre par nos cinq voitures.

- C'est le nouvel étudiant! Cria Alice.

- Mec, c'est une voiture de poupée, si il y a un gars là-dedans, je vais rire comme un dingue. Emmett eut un petit rire.

Il avait tort parce que ce qui sortit de la voiture n'était pas un mec mais une fille. Une belle fille avec des boucles brunes foncées descendant en cascade sur son dos, la peau pâle, les lèvres pleines et les yeux bruns de ce que je pus en voir. Ses courbes étaient accentuées par un mince jean délavé, un gilet bleu ceinturé sur un haut blanc et des Chuck Taylor à ses pieds. Elle portait son sac en cuir en bandoulière, elle ferma sa voiture, rangea son téléphone et attrapa son thermos avant de partir vers l'école. J'aurais voulu l'emmener dans ma voiture et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'aime. Elle n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui aimait porter de beaux vêtements mais plutôt qui préférait un t-shirt et des jeans aux robes. Un mélange de jeune femme et d'adolescente. J'aimais ça, surtout sur elle.

- Regardez ce cul! Cria presque Emmett, ce qui lui valu une claque sur la tête. Il avait raison cependant, son jean modelait parfaitement ses fesses. Elle s'arrêta, se retourna, et marcha vers Emmett. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme s'il était sur le point d'être fusillé.

- A en juger par la façon dont tu tiens cette fille, je dirais que tu as plutôt intérêt à ne pas regarder mes fesses si tu veux la garder.

- Oh, mon Dieu, tu es géniale! Emmett rit. Sa voix était douce, rauque, rendant mon jeans serré.

- J'aime tes bijoux. Lui dit Alice.

- Hum, merci. J'aime ce bandeau. Dit-elle en montrant le bandeau dans les cheveux de ma sœur.

- Je te remercie. Quel est ton nom?

- Isabella Swan. Bella pour faire court. Je viens d'emménager ici avec mes parents, je viens de Phoenix.

- Eh bien Bella, je suis Alice Cullen, c'est mon copain Jasper Hale, le crétin à qui tu viens de parler c'est mon frère Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale sa copine et celui-ci à côté de moi est mon autre frère, Edward Cullen. Bienvenue au Lycée de Forks.

- Salut. Alors laisses-moi répéter à nouveau. - Tu es Jasper, petit ami d'Alice et frère de Rosalie? Dit-elle à Jazz

- Tu as raison chérie.

Elle sourit, puis se tourna vers Emmett. - Tu es Emmett, le copain de Rosalie et le frère d'Alice?

- Yep, le frère aîné en fait.

Puis elle me regarda. - Et tu es Edward, le frère d'Emmett et d'Alice. As-tu une petite amie?

_Oui, mais je serai à toi si tu veux ... Que dirait Heidi?_

- Oui, je suis l'enfant du milieu et c'est compliqué.

- Une copine c'est compliqué?

- Oui. Je lui souris. Finalement je pus apercevoir ses yeux. Et j'avais eu raison, ils étaient bruns, bruns chocolat avec des taches de couleur ambre autour des iris et d'épais cils noirs les entouraient. On aurait dit qu'elle portait du mascara. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux quand ses joues prirent une magnifique couleur rose. Et elle sentait bon, la fraise et le lilas.

_Dieu, je n'ai jamais voulu autant embrasser quelqu'un! Arrêtes, tu as Heidi._

- Regardes-toi, tu nous a tous intimidé. Rougeurs et tout. Souligna Jasper.

- C'est du café? Demanda Alice, intriguée.

- Euh ... oui, pourquoi?

- Ne lui en donnes pas. Ajouta Rose. - Il coule déjà dans son sang.

- Tais-toi, Rose, ce n'est pas dans le sang!

Bella s'éclaircit la gorge. - Eh bien, euh, je crois que je vous verrai plus tard. Puis elle nous fit signe et s'éloigna.

_Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux._

- Je pense que Ed est amoureux. Grogna Emmett.

- Pinces-moi, Em. J'ai une copine.

**BPOV **

- Bells, chérie, il est presque huit heures. Viens prendre ton petit déjeuner.

- J'arrive, maman. Je terminais de lacer mes baskets puis me regardais dans le miroir.

Mon nom est Isabella Swan et je suis une enfant unique. Mes parents sont Charlie et Renée Swan, nous avons déménagé dans cette ville morne de Washington et quitté le soleil de Phoenix en Arizona. Mon père a été muté en tant que chef de la Police, ici à Forks. Nous sommes ici depuis une semaine et je n'ai pas encore vu le soleil, juste la pluie, la pluie, et encore la pluie. Et quand il ne pleut pas, il fait humide et froid ce qui fait frisotter mes cheveux. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de soleil d'après ce que mon père m'avait dit. Il pleuvait même en hiver. Dieu, je vais déprimer dans cette ville. Je m'ennuie de mes amis, je manque de soleil et de chaleur, je m'ennuie de ma chambre, même mon école me manque, ce qui est surprenant.

Je suis une fille normale, une fille ordinaire de dix-huit ans avec des cheveux bruns et de banals yeux bruns. Parfois, je voudrais avoir les yeux bleus comme ma mère, mais non, ils sont marrons comme ceux de mon père. Les gens me disent qu'ils sont expressifs; expressifs mon cul. Mes lèvres sont trop grosses pour mon visage, mes oreilles sont trop petites et je déteste ma poitrine presque plate. Avoir un bonnet B ne nécessite parfois pas de soutien-gorge, mais j'en portais toujours un, je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient flasques à cinquante ans. Vous savez de quoi cela aurait l'air? De deux grands plis accrochés à ma poitrine. J'attrapais mon téléphone, mon sac et descendis les marches qui grinçaient pour aller manger.

- Oh, les gars, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous embrasser en face de moi? J'entrais et vis mes parents pratiquement en train de se peloter. L'amour irradiait de leurs personnes, c'était super et tout mais je ne voulais pas le voir. Pourtant, je voulais quelqu'un pour m'aimer comme ils s'aimaient ... profondément, passionnément, trop fleur bleue.

- Bébé, je viens de montrer à ta mère un peu d'amour pour ce matin. Dit mon père en riant. - Elle aime ma moustache. Ça chatouille.

- Eww. Vous pouvez le faire dans l'intimité de votre chambre, papa.

- Regarde-la, Bells. Il se tourna de ma mère pour me faire face. - Elle est superbe.

Oui, ma maman est jolie, on me dit que je suis son exacte réplique. J'ai les cheveux épais, les lèvres, la forme du visage, de grands yeux sauf la couleur, sa taille et sa hauteur. Mais je pense comme mon père et j'ai son bon sens, un peu de mes deux parents en moi.

- Oui, papa, je sais.

- Tiens chérie. Ma mère plaça mon assiette d'œufs et de pain grillé en face de moi avec un verre de jus de pomme.

- Merci, maman.

- Vas-tu retrouver Jake et obtenir son aide? Me demanda mon père.

- Ouais, je vais en avoir besoin.

Jacob Black était mon meilleur ami depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Il y a deux ans sa mère était morte et lui et son père Billy étaient venus ici. Il me manquait à mort chaque jour depuis qu'il était parti. C'est une personne formidable, amusant, drôle et il me protège comme un grand frère. Il a les cheveux noirs jais ses yeux bruns sont lumineux et il est grand à en juger par la dernière photo que j'ai vu, il ressemble à un ours maintenant. Il parle de sa petite amie Leah tout le temps. Il sont ensemble depuis deux ans. Je l'ai eu une fois au téléphone. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux gris argentés, et elle est presque aussi grande que Jake.

J'avalais mon petit-déjeuner, bus mon jus de pomme et embrassais mes parents pour dire au revoir et je courus à ma voiture. Je glissais à l'intérieur, allumais ma radio, Kings of Leon commença à chanter et conduisis jusqu'à ma nouvelle école, le lycée de Forks. Je tournais du mauvis coté et me perdis. Comment diable peut-on se perdre dans ce trou perdu? Je savais que cela m'arriverait. J'allais devoir y travailler.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un grand bâtiment en briques apparu devant moi. Je me garais sur le parking de l'école, juste à côté d'un camion. Je sortis de ma voiture et attrapais mes affaires. Je passais devant un groupe quand soudain j'entendis quelqu'un crier: - Regardez ce cul! Puis j'entendis le bruit d'une claque et me retournais, marchant vers ce groupe de gens extraordinairement séduisants qui portaient de jolis vêtements et qui étaient adossés à des voitures chères. Il y avait un gars bâti comme un ours, les cheveux bruns bouclés et les yeux bleus qui portait un sweat-shirt scolaire, un jeans et des tennis, une sculpturale jeune fille blonde avec des yeux bleus-glace portant un col roulé rouge, un jeans serré et des bottes rouges, un autre mec aux cheveux blonds frisés et yeux bleus qui portait un sweat à capuche blanc, un jeans et des baskets, puis une jeune fille avec des cheveux noirs de longueur moyenne et les yeux verts, elle était habillée d'une robe pull mauve, de collants et de bottines pourpre. Mais celui qui attira vraiment mon attention était ce beau garçon aux cheveux cuivrés désordonnés, aux yeux émeraudes, et aux lèvres qu'on voulait embrasser. Il portait un sweat à capuche verte, un jeans et des baskets grises. Je me sentais comme l'une des demi-sœurs de Cendrillon : laide, par rapport à chacun d'eux.

Je rassemblais tout mon courage et affrontais l'ours-homme. - A en juger par la façon dont tu tiens cette fille, je dirais que tu as plutôt intérêt à ne pas regarder mes fesses si tu veux la garder.

Il jeta sa tête en arrière et rit. - Oh, mon Dieu, tu es géniale!

- J'aime tes bijoux. Me dit la jeune fille. Était-ce une blague? Elle pouvait sans doute se permettre des bijoux chez Tiffany!

- Hum, merci. J'aime ce bandeau. Je touchais mes boucles d'oreilles en diamants carrés, ma bague «amour», et mon collier demi-lune alors qu'elle se penchait.

- Je te remercie. Quel est ton nom?

- Isabella Swan. Bella pour faire court. Je viens d'emménager ici avec mes parents, je viens de Phoenix. .

Elle se présenta comme Alice Cullen, le blond était Jasper Hale, son petit ami, le nom de l'ours était Emmett, le frère aîné d'Alice et la blonde sa petite amie Rosalie Hale, la meilleure amie d'Alice et la sœur de Jasper. Le nom du beau garçon était Edward, il était l'enfant du milieu, et il avait une petite amie et c'était compliqué, malheureusement. Il me sourit, je me sentis rougir et me mordis la lèvre. Jasper me taquinait, puis je fis mes adieux et me dirigeais vers les escaliers de l'école. J'avais été un peu déçu de découvrir qu'Edward avait une petite amie mais qui ne voudrait pas être avec quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique que lui? Sa petite amie était probablement jolie, blonde aux yeux bleus et populaire, ce n'était pas moi. Mais quand il avait dit qu'il en avait une, il n'avait pas l'air de penser beaucoup à elle. Je me demandais pourquoi.

- Bella Marie! Une voix familière m'appela. Je fus brusquement soulevée par les bras de mon meilleur ami.

- Hé, Jake. Comment vas-tu? Peux-tu me poser?

- Oh, désolé, j'avais oublié que tu avais tendance à vomir partout sur moi.

- Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois! Tu m'avais fait aller dans ces tasses et la roue ne voulait pas s'arrêter de tourner. C'était de ta faute. Je frappais son bras de fer. - Wow, tu es énorme!

- C'est ce qu'elle dit!

- Obsédé. Je roulais des yeux. Jacob était grand, vraiment grand. Et ses cheveux avait disparu! Ils n'étaient plus longs, juste hérissés et courts. - Où est Leah?

- Oh, elle récupère son emploi du temps. Tu veux que j'aille avec toi au bureau?

- Bien sûr.

Il posa son bras autour de mon épaule et me fit traverser la foule d'étudiants parlant à leurs amis, jusqu'au bureau se trouvant au bout du couloir. Une petite femme trapue, les cheveux rouges ressemblant à de la barbe à papa, portant des bijoux turquoises et des lunettes était assise à la réception.

- Hé, Mme Cope. Appela Jacob.

- Bonjour, monsieur Black.

-Nous avons une jolie nouvelle élève.

- Oh, Miss Swan, je vous attendais. Voici votre emploi du temps. J'espère qu'il vous conviendra. Je ne vous ai pas mis en sport parce que votre ancien proviseur m'a dit que vous étiez«anti-sport». Je vous placé en cours de Bio II.

- Ouais, je suis assez maladroite comme personne. Merci. Je ris et pris le morceau de papier. J'avais études en première heure chaque jours.

- A bientôt, Mme Cope! Jake tira ma main et sortit du bureau.

- Au revoir, monsieur Black.

- Trouvons ton casier. Quel est son numéro?

Je regardais le papier. - Euh, 121.

- Je sais où c'est. C'est juste à côté du casier Stanley.

- OK. Je découvris que mon casier était à droite des portes d'entrée de l'école, les casiers des Cullens étaient juste en face du mien. Alice s'agita avec enthousiasme devant moi et sautilla jusqu'à Jake et moi.

- Salut, Bella. Je vois que tu as rencontré Jake.

- Je la connais depuis toujours, petit têtard. Sourit-il.

- Vraiment?

- Ouais, il vivait à Phoenix avant, puis Billy à décidé de s'installer ici après ... oh, euh ...

- Ça va Bells, tu peux le dire. Dit Jake.

- Après que sa maman soit morte.

- Oh, je suis tellement désolée. Je n'en n'avais aucune idée, je veux dire je sais que vous êtes en quelque sorte amis avec Emmett, mais je. ..

- C'est bon, tu es une fille, je comprends que tu n'aies pas eu le temps de me parler.

- Je promets de le faire à partir de maintenant. Elle toucha le bras de Jake.

- Euh, peux-tu m'aider à trouver la salle d'étude ? Demandais-je.

- Oh! Alice couinait. - J'ai ça aussi avec Jazzy et Edward. Allons! Bye, Jacob.

- Bye, Jake.

- Bye Bells, je te vois plus tard. Bye, Alice.

Je partais pour mon premier cours qui me donnerait le temps d'admirer le visage d'Edward Cullen, si sa copine n'était pas là. Je me demandais encore pourquoi il ne semblait pas heureux d'en avoir une.

Bienvenue au lycée.

**Age** **:**

**Edward-18**

**Bella-17 (près de dix-huit)**

**Jasper-18**

**Emmet-18**

**Rosalie-18**

**Alice-17**

**Jacob-17**

**Léa-17**

**Renée-37**

**Esme-37**

**Charlie-39**

**Carlisle-39**

**Heidi, Tanya, Kate & Irina:18**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et que vous serez nombreuses à lire cette fiction.**

**Pour celles m'ayant suivi sur mes précédentes traductions, je vous informe que je ne posterai qu'une fois par semaine, car les chapitres sont nettement plus longs, et que je commence également à traduire la fiction qui emboîtera le pas à « Is It Too Late ».**

**N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton.**

**A très bientôt.**

**Chris.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci à :Grazie, habswifes, edwardbellaamour, aelita48, sand91,squishy05, MrsShaly, bellaeva, frimousse30, Maru-chan8**_

_**philae89 : il te faudra lire la suite, car je ne sais pas moi même, je n'ai traduit que 5 chapitres pr le moment. Et puis c'est pas marrant si tu connais déjà la fin. **_

_**Twifiction : merci pour tes encouragements.**_

_**Squishy05 : pas grave, l'important est d'appuyer sur le bouton...**_

_**Et merci aux anonymes :jenni, alex131188(ravie que ma façon de traduire te plaise), jennifer**_

_**Apprendre à connaître quelqu'un d'autre implique la curiosité de savoir d'où il vient et qui il est. Penelope Lively**_

**Chapitre 2: plus ample connaissance**

**EPOV**

Je sautais la 1ère heure de cours durant les six premiers jours parce que j'avais besoin de contrôler ce que Bella me faisait ressentir. Je présentais des excuses pour me rendre à la bibliothèque à chaque cours qu'elle partageait avec moi et qui étaient salle d'étude, espagnol 4, AP Bio II, déjeuner, et littérature. Chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une salle, mon cœur commençait à battre, mes mains devenaient moites et mon estomac se tordait. Tous les mecs essayaient de lui parler et tous les snobs, les filles BCBG lui tournaient le nez, manifestement jaloux, elle devenait l'attention. Je veux dire, nous avions rarement de nouveaux étudiants, surtout comme elle. Qui ne voudrait pas lui parler et la regarder? Elle était un sujet passionnant en ce moment.

Je la connaissais à peine mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire quand elle apparaissait dans mes pensées.

Est-ce qu'elle savait comme elle était belle? Ses grands et jolis expressifs yeux bruns, sa façon de mordre sa lèvre inférieure et qui me donnait envie de poser mon pouce là pour l'empêcher de se mordre d'avantage et sa manière de repousser ses soyeuses boucles brunes de son visage.

J'étais assis là, pendant l'heure d'étude à la regarder et à admirer ses moindres mouvements. Comme je l'avais fait ces deux derniers, jours je la regardais se garer au même endroit, sortir de la Cooper Mini noire, regardant son corps. Elle portait une chemise violette claire à manches longues sous un court sweat à capuche, un jeans et des chaussures en toiles, ses jolis cheveux étaient tirés en queue de cheval retombant sur son épaule et elle portait des lunettes qui ne gâchaient en rien sa beauté si ce n'est que je lui portais encore plus d'attention.

_A quoi pense-t-elle? _

Elle nous fit un signe et marcha à la rencontre de Jacob Black et de sa petite amie Leah Clearwater pour les accompagner à l'intérieur. Quand Bella était arrivée j'en avais oublié que j'avais une petite amie. Ma sœur et Jazz étaient assis avec moi et Heidi me tournait autour alors que j'observais Bella tranquillement assise avec Leah et Angela Weber de l'autre côté de mon groupe. Elles écrivaient rageusement sur leurs papiers. Quelques fois elle repoussait ses lunettes et se léchait les lèvres, augmentant mon attirance pour elle

- Quatre yeux! Rigola Tanya, immature.

Bella leva les yeux en hochant la tête. - Vraiment? Quel âge a cette l'insulte qui n'est pas vraiment une insulte et combien de temps penses-tu m'appeler comme ça? Tu sais, c'est pas grave. Ce qui est bien avec ces lunettes c'est que je n'ai même pas besoin de plisser les yeux pour voir tes pores massifs, elles les grossissent cinquante fois. Réellement dégoûtant, Tanya. tss tss .

J'étouffais un rire quand Tanya haletant sortit rapidement son miroir. - Mes pores ne sont pas énormes! Je me lave le visage deux fois par jour!

- J'ai dû me tromper. Bella haussa les épaules et se remit à écrire jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

Heidi me sauta dessus alors que je me dirigeais vers mon casier pour prendre mon livre afin de me rendre à la salle de musique pour jouer du piano, tandis que le professeur de musique préparait ses cours dans la salle des professeurs.

- Salut, Eddie!

- Heidi, je n'aime pas ce nom.

- Oh, désolée, je dois me le rappeler. Qu'est-ce que tu faaaaaaaaaaais?

_Dieu, je déteste quand elle me demande cela, elle ressemble à une version ennuyante de ma sœur._

- Je dois préparer des trucs.

- Je te vois après l'école?

- C'est seulement la deuxième heure, tu n'es pas ici toute la journée?

- Eh bien oui, mais je veux savoir si tu me retrouveras au parking.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas Heidi. Je dois dîner avec ma famille ce soir. _Menteur._ - Je t'enverrai un message, OK?

- D'accord. Tu seras là à midi?

- Oui.

- Cool! Elle m'embrassa et partit. Je levais les yeux et vis Bella debout à coté de son casier, me regardant avec une émotion étrange dans ses yeux. Elle avait sans doute vu et entendu ma discussion avec Heidi, et pour quelque raison je me sentais coupable d'avoir embrassé ma copine en face d'elle. Elle secoua un peu la tête, sortit de sa transe et agita timidement sa main vers moi en me souriant avant de se hâter dans le couloir.

Qu'est-ce que me fait cette fille? Je ne la connais même pas et pourtant ... Je n'arrive pas à arrêter de penser à elle, sentant ses yeux sur moi. C'est comme si j'étais attiré par elle. À ma grande surprise, je me souciais de ce qu'elle pensait de moi.

- Bella, attends!

Elle se retourna et me regarda, perplexe. - Hé, Edward. Hum ... peut-on marcher et à parler? Je ne veux pas être en retard.

- Bien sûr.

Elle reprit sa marche en jouant avec ses doigts. - Y a t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas?

_Que m'as-tu fait? _

- Que veux-tu dire par ce que je t'ai fait?

- Merde, je l'ai dit tout haut?

- Ouais. Dit-elle en riant. Son rire était doux et coulait à travers moi pour se fixer chaleureusement dans ma poitrine. Mon estomac se retourna une nouvelle fois et mon cœur commença à palpiter. -Tu l'as dit à voix haute. Y a t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas?

- Non. .. euh, tu ne ... tu as espagnol en troisième heure, non?

- Ouais.

- Pourra-t-on parler alors?

- Bien sur ...Elle s'arrêta.

- OK, bye. Je courus dans l'autre sens jusqu'à ma classe alors que la sonnerie se déclenchait. Je glissais pour m'arrêter à la porte de la salle de musique et me précipitais à l'intérieur, rencontrant Mme Molina, la femme de mon prof de Bio. C'était une femme mince avec des cheveux courts noirs et des yeux gris.

- Bonjour, Edward. Elle m'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. - As-tu tout ce qu'il faut pour jouer?

- Oui, madame.

- Oh, Edward, je déteste ce mot, il me fait me sentir vraiment vieille. Appelles-moi Madame Molina, OK?

- Ça va. Je hochais la tête.

- Eh bien ... je serai dans la salle des professeurs, si tu as besoin appelles là-bas. Il suffit de presser la touche dièse et le numéro deux.

- D'accord, merci, Mme Molina.

- Tu es le bienvenu. Elle saisit ses papiers, passa la porte et la ferma derrière elle.

Je valsais jusqu'au banc du piano et m'assis. J'ouvris mon livre et attrapais mon crayon pour écrire ce que je jouais. J'avais tout d'abord besoin de me chauffer et de me familiariser avec le piano que je n'avais pas utilisé depuis l'année dernière, de trouver les bonnes touches. Je fermais les yeux et laissais mes doigts glisser sur la surface, alors que «_Lettre à Elise» _de Beethoven coulait dans mes oreilles et autour de la pièce. Jouer du piano était mon moment, mes instants paisibles loin du bruit du monde extérieur, la seule chose que j'appréciais réellement de l'école.

Les professeurs savaient que c'était moi qui jouais quand ils passaient devant la salle de musique car personne d'autre ne semblait jouer de cet instrument. Tous me disaient que je devrais postuler à Julliard, car j'étais très talentueux. Croyez-moi, je voulais aller à Julliard, mais sans l'aide de mon père ... je voulais obtenir une bourse d'études et le faire grâce à mes capacités, parce qu'ils me voulaient, et seulement pour cette raison. Lorsque j'eus terminé la 1ère chanson et que je m'apprêtais à jouer _«Clair de _lune», je vis quelqu'un sur le coté. Je tournais ma tête vers la gauche pour découvrir Bella Swan debout, me regardant avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Hey, Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je venais parler au prof de musique à propos des leçons.

- Des leçons pour quoi?

- Euh, l'orgue?

- Nous n'avons pas d'orgue. Je lui souris et des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues.

- Eh bien, tu es déjà dessus donc je reviendrais.

- Attends, tu veux apprendre à jouer du piano?

- Tu sembles choqué. Souffla-t-elle. - Quoi, personne d'autre que toi ne peut avoir d'intérêt pour le piano? Et le prochain Beethoven est ...

- Je ne suis pas - Attends, le prochain Beethoven? Qu'est-ce que ma sœur t'a dit?

- Comment sais-tu que c'est Alice?

Je plissais mon front.

- Bien. Elle croisa ses bras. - Alice me parlera de ton avenir ... peu importe. Mais ça fait un an et demi que j'ai envie d'apprendre. Où Mme Molina?

- C'est sa période de préparation. Elle est dans la salle des profs.

- Alors que fais-tu ici tout seul?

- Je suis ici avec autorisation, veux-tu faire de l'esprit ou jouer. J'essaie d'écrire une chanson.

- Alors pourquoi jouais-tu _«Lettre à Elise»_?

- Je m'échauffais. Je secouais la tête en riant: - Tu es terriblement fouineuse, tu ne penses pas?

- Psh, je suis juste curieuse. Que vas-tu jouer après. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle restait là, les bras croisés et ses lunettes lui glissant du nez. Je haussais les épaules et me remis à jouer, Bella s'appuya contre le mur, et bien évidemment me regarda jouer. Ça ne me dérangeais pas. J'attendais le moment où elle en aurait marre des questions sans réponse et m'ignorerait.

Je l'entendis grogner. Je profitais totalement de son trouble, il la rendait encore plus attrayante. Je me retournais, faisant celui qui ne savait pas si elle était restée ou partie. - Tu es encore ici?

- Tu es un sale con ignorant.

- Comment ça je suis un sale con? Je ne t'ai rien fait.

- Eh bien, un gentleman aurait proposé d'enseigner à quelqu'un.

- Je ne suis pas professeur.

- Comment as-tu appris à jouer?

- J'ai appris par moi-même. Je joue depuis que j'ai six ans.

- Wow. Dit-elle impressionnée. - Eh bien, tu m'apprendras?

_Je ferai n'importe quoi pour être à côté de toi ... Quoi? D'où cela vient-il?_

- Seras-tu agréable?

Elle coinça ses deux doigts vers le haut, - parole de scout.

- D'accord. Sais-tu jouer quelque chose?

- Le début de «Mary a un petit agneau».

Je basculais ma tête en arrière et ris. Pour être honnête, c'est ce que j'avais appris en premier, je ne pouvais donc pas le lui reprocher. Il n'y avait pas de très nombreuses notes dans cette chanson. - -Bien Bella, laisses-moi t'enseigner. Viens ici et assieds-toi à côté de moi. Je pense que nous devrions débuter par quelque chose de simple, mais de plus poussé que : Mary a un petit agneau, d'accord?

- Joyeux anniversaire est-il plus poussé? Me demanda Bella en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Oui. Ton professeur ne sera pas en colère si tu es ici plutôt qu'en classe?

- Oh, je n'ai pas cours à cette heure les mardis et jeudis. Je viens juste de l'apprendre. Je peux faire ce que je veux.

- Très bien. Alors, Bella ... parles-moi de toi. A part être une nouvelle étudiante et que tu viens d'Arizona.

- Eh bien. Elle prit son souffle alors que j'écrivais les notes pour sa première leçon. - Je vivais au 775 K Street, dans une maison blanche de deux étages. Ma chambre se trouvait l'étage, du coté droit de la maison, elle était bleue avec un couvre-lit mauve, hummm ... Mes parents sont Renée et Charlie, il est flic,elle travaille sur internet donc elle est à la maison la plupart du temps Oh, j'adore ma voiture, je l'ai acheté après avoir économisé pendant huit ans, je paye l'assurance et je paye mon téléphone, ce n'est pas un super iPhone ou autre parce que je n'en n'ai pas vraiment besoin, mais je l'aime ... J'ai environ trois mille chansons sur mon iPod. J'adore la musique, je ne me ronge pas les ongles, je n'aime pas les talons mais j'en porte, et je préfère les jeans et chemises aux robes ou jupes, je me maquille, j'adore les bijoux, euh ... j'ai besoin de trouver un emploi, et je n'ai pas rencontré de très nombreux personnes en plus de toi, tes amis, et Angela Weber. Cela résume bien, non?

- Certainement. Je riais. - Je n'ai pas d' iPhone non plus, j'utilise mon ordinateur portable pour aller sur internet, contrairement aux autres. Ils ont la haute technologie des téléphones avec écrans tactiles, mon téléphone est à clavier, mais...

-Cool. Ce que je sais, c'est que tu vas ronger ta lèvre si tu n'arrêtes pas la mâcher. J'avançais et baissais ma main sur la zone en dessous de sa lèvre, mes yeux dans les siens, et de l'électricité passa dans mon bras quand je la touchais. - Whoa.

- Tu l'as senti aussi? Murmura-t-elle.

- Ouais.

- Je ne peux pas aller dans cette voie. Tu as une petite amie.

- Amis? Je lui tendis ma main et elle la pris. Je ressentais une nouvelle fois cette sensation d'électricité quand je touchais sa main. - Encore une fois.

- Ah, amis. Elle hocha la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge. - Enseignes-moi tes chemins, maître.

Je ris et terminais d'écrire les notes en regardant le profil de son visage alors qu'elle regardait les notes. - Tu es belle, Bella, c'est ce que je sais aussi depuis que je t'ai vu sortir de ta voiture la première fois.

- Edward ... Elle remit nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Je suis seulement honnête. Il serait très facile de tomber amoureux de toi.

- Ne me dis pas ça. Que dirait Heidi?

- Je ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment en ce moment. Elle n'est pas là pour voir.

- Edward -

- Écoutes, je ne te dragues pas, je te dis simplement ce que je pense.

- Merci. Murmura-t-elle. Sa mèche retomba et je la remis en place. Elle haletait légèrement et cette sensation nous traversa une fois de plus. - Que me fais-tu? Quelle est cette sensation ?

- Je ne sais pas ... mais je pense qu'elle pourrait être très dangereuse.

La cloche sonna et je rassemblais rapidement mes affaires, puis me dirigeais vers la porte, attendant que Bella passe devant. Nous avons tranquillement fait notre chemin vers notre troisième heure de cours qui était espagnol, elle marcha jusqu'à son bureau qui se trouvait devant le mien. C'est comme si nous devions être ensemble, c'était le destin. Elle était dans chaque cours que j'avais eu jusqu'à présent, et jamais placée loin de moi.

- Quel est ton prochain cours? Chuchotais-je dans son dos.

- Le repas.

- Wow, on dirais que tu me traques. Je vais aussi déjeuner après.

- Je ne te traque pas. Dit-elle en riant. - C'est une sorte d'influence qui fait cela.

- Le destin, le destin, le hasard?

_«Silencio»,_ le professeur entra et s'installa sur l'estrade. _"Abran El Libro a la pagina quince por favor ..."*_

L'enseignant débita son cours en espagnol et même si je comprenais tout ce qu'elle disait, je n'écoutais pas. Je regardais le dos de Bella, ses cheveux arrivaient juste sous son épaule, ses courbes étaient douces sous sa chemise. Je remarquais qu'elle aimait croiser les jambes et se pencher en avant, comme si elle était pendue à chaque mot à l'enseignant, ce qui faisait remonter sa chemise. Je retins mon gémissement et sortis une feuille de papier.

_Puis-je avoir ton numéro de portable?_

Je le pliais en deux et le glissait sur le côté de sa hanche avant de taper sur son épaule. Elle se baissa et ramassa le papier en faisant attention à ne pas alerter l'enseignant de ses mouvements. Elle l' ouvrit à plat devant elle et écrivit une réponse qu'elle glissa derrière son dos.

Je l'ouvrais et remarquais l'oblique et la taille de sa pétillante écriture. Une autre chose qui la rendait adorables : sa calligraphie.

**Pourquoi? Ainsi tu pourras me traquer?**

Je souris et écrivis ma réponse, puis la lui tendit.

_Parce que cela me permettrait d'économiser du papier, je pourrais te parler sans paraître suspect aux yeux de l'enseignant, elle se fiche des téléphones portables. Sa règle est -Je les prends si je les vois, mais je ne la laisse pas voir le mien et je l'utilise tout le temps. C'est une enseignante cool._

Je lui repassais et le récupérais quelques secondes plus tard.

**623-810-4747 ... toujours le numéro de l'Arizona. Je n'ai pas envie de le changer.**

Je souris et sortis mon téléphone pour enregistrer son numéro dans mes contacts, et lui envoyais un texto juste pour voir si cela fonctionné.

Je tapais BB, puis son numéro.

Belle Bella. Personne ne le saurait, sauf moi parce que je ne laissais pas les gens s'en approcher. Il était toujours dans ma poche. Tout le temps.

Je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'Isabella Swan. Et j'ai une petite amie.

Merde.

***Traduction:**

- Silence ... Ouvrez le livre à la page quinze


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews, cependant je suis un peu déçue car il n'y en n'a pas eu beaucoup et d'après les stat vous êtes quand même nombreuses à lire cette histoire.**

**J'espère que vous serez un peu plus généreuses sur ce chapitre, juste un petit mot, ca fait toujours plaisir et c'est encourageant pour traduire la suite.**

**Allez je vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture.**

_«Vous connaissez mon nom, pas mon histoire.» -Inconnu_

**Chapitre 3 :**

**BPOV**

- Chérie? Es-tu réveillée? J'entendis la voix de ma mère m'appeler du bas des escaliers.

Je me tournais et regardais mon réveil.

06:57

Dieu merci, nous étions vendredi. J'étais épuisée. Je ne dormais pas bien depuis que j'avais commencé dans cette satanée école. Jusqu'à 23h00 j'avais échangé des textos avec Alice à tout propos, vraiment. Combien sa famille détestait la petite amie d'Edward, comme c'était cool que j'ai déménagé ici, et comme mes cheveux étaient jolis. Elle aimait certainement me complimenter, mais elle me dit aussi que mon sens de la mode était un peu ennuyeux. Oh bien. Alice et moi sommes devenues rapidement amies, vu le peu de temps que j'étais à Forks. Rose était encore un peu prudente envers moi et Emmett et Jasper me chauffaient. Puis il y avait Edward. Il ne ressemblait à aucun gars que j'ai pu rencontrer. Il ne me harcelait pas à différents propos, il me parlait à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion mais quand Heidi était proche, je faisais en sorte de l'ignorer. Ses vibrations à mon égard n'étaient que jalousie et méchanceté.

Je ne connaissais même pas cette fille et elle me regardait comme si j'étais la pire espèce de maladie connue sur terre, ou comme si je pouvais lui causer un tas de problèmes. Mais j'avais raison sur une chose ... deux choses en fait: elle était jolie et populaire. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus étaient l'exemple même de la beauté. Maintenant, je ne savais pas si c'était sa couleur de cheveux naturelle, mais ... toutes les filles voulaient lui ressembler et avoir un mec comme Edward à leur bras. Mais j'avais déjà remarqué qu'Edward semblait agacé par elle et distant. Elle était collante et Angela m'avait dit qu'Heidi racontait que je tentais de lui voler son petit ami et que je pesais 180 kg : elle en avait la preuve. Comment peut-on être aussi immature? Mon poids n'avait jamais dépassé les 55kg;

Méchante ?

- Bella, chérie? Appela-t-elle de nouveau.

- Je suis debout, maman.

- OK, le petit-déjeuner sera prêt dans vingt minutes.

- Ça va.

Je sortis de mon lit chaud et étirais mes muscles et mes articulations. Puis j'allais à mon placard choisir quelques vêtements. J'avais besoin de montrer à Alice que j'avais _un certain_ sens de la mode, alors peut-être me laisserait-elle tranquille à propos de mes vêtements. J'en sortis des chaussettes noires, des bottes en daim, culotte et soutien-gorge, un jeans, un débardeur noir et un pull col V vert, puis les mit sur mon lit. Je me déshabillais et m'enveloppais dans ma grande serviette puis allais à la salle de bains. Je verrouillais la porte, tournais le robinet de la douche et me brossais les dents en attendant que l'eau chauffe.

Une fois le brossage terminé j'accrochais ma serviette et entrais sous la douche laissant l'eau couler sur mes muscles fatigués pour me réveiller. Je sais que certains disent que les douches chaudes vous endorment et que le froid vous réveille, mais je n'avais jamais pris une douche froide. Une douche chaude me réveillait. J'attrapais ma bouteille de shampoing parfumé à la fraise et le fis mousser sur mes cheveux épais, puis je me savonnais avec mon gel douche à la vanille. Enfin je sortis de la douche, attrapais ma serviette et l'enroulais autour moi puis je retournais dans ma chambre.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et appliquais ma lotion à la vanille car le froid rendait ma peau sèche puis me séchais les cheveux en passant la brosse pour accentuer mes boucles et m'habillais. Je mis la touche finale avec mes boucles d'oreilles et me dirigeais vers le bas.

Étonnamment, il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour être prête, il était 7:35 et l'école commençait dans une heure. Mon téléphone sonna dans ma poche et je pus y voir un texto d'Edward. Mon Dieu, Heidi va lui arracher la tête s'il continue à m'en envoyer.

_Bonjour, Miss Swan. -CE_

**Bonjour M. Cullen. :)**

_Comment as-tu dormi? -CE_

**Du mieux que je pouvais. Et toi?**

_Idem. Tu viens t'asseoir avec moi et Alice en études? -CE_

**Si tu veux de moi. Qu'est-ce que ta petite amie va dire de cela?**

_Je m'en occupe. Amènes Angela . -CE_

**Je mange maintenant. A toute à l'heure.**

_Je te vois plus tard. -CE_

J'éteignis mon téléphone et le rangeais. Je retournais à la cuisine et me dirigeais vers mon père pour envelopper mes bras autour de sa taille. - Salut, papa. Quelqu'un t'a repassé ton uniforme?

Il gloussa et embrassa le dessus de ma tête en me frottant le dos. - Hé, petite fille. Oui, c'est ta maman qui l'a repassé pour moi. Fatiguée?

- Ouais, un peu. Où est maman?

- Je suis là, ma chérie. Répondit-elle de sa voix douce derrière moi. J'embrassais la joue de mon père et allais dans l'étreinte de ma mère, entourée par l'odeur réconfortante de gardénias. Elle embrassa ma tempe et lissa mes cheveux en me serrant. - Qu'est-ce qui te rends si affectueuse ce matin?

- Peut-être qu'elle veut quelque chose. Dit mon père derrière son journal. - Les filles se font toutes douces avec leurs parents quand elles veulent quelque chose.

- Pas ma fille, Charlie. Tu es très belle aujourd'hui. Quelle en est l'occasion?

- Fin de la semaine et j'ai besoin de montrer à Alice Cullen que je ne suis pas un échec complet de la mode.

- Oh, j'ai rencontré sa mère hier au magasin. Sa famille paraît bien.

Elle l'est. Et ... je ne veux rien, papa. Jésus,une fille ne peut-elle pas embrasser ses parents sans éveiller les soupçons? Tu veux que je vous ignore comme la plupart des jeunes de dix-sept ans font? Que je m'enferme dans ma chambre et que j'écoute de la musique rock à fond? Lui demandais-je tristement.

- C'est son anniversaire lundi, Charles Swan. Souffla ma mère.

- Je sais. Tu crois que j'oublierais le dix-huitième anniversaire de ma fille ?

- Les gars, ce n'est pas une affaire d'état. J'aurai un an de plus et je ne me sentirai pas différente.

- C'est important, ma chérie. Tu seras assez vieille pour acheter du porno! Dit ma mère en riant alors que je m'asseyais à table.

- Oh, ewww !... Je ne suis pas d'accord. Dîmes Mon père et moi ensemble.

Elle posa mon petit déjeuner en face de moi. Le vendredi c'était les toast français. Ma mère se levait plus tôt que d'habitude faisait un petit déjeuner français : pain grillé avec du bacon et du café ou du jus de fruit. J'en buvais 2 de chaque tous les jours. J'aimais boire du jus de fruit avec ma nourriture et ensuite prendre du café avec de la crème et du sucre, et bien sûr je prenais un thermos avec moi à l'école.

- Merci. Dis-je en versant le sirop sur ma nourriture.

- De rien chérie. Elle fit ensuite une assiette pour mon père et la plaça en face de lui.

- Merci, ma chérie. Lui dit-il en l'embrassant. Il me regarda avec un sourire narquois, - Fais avec Bells.

- Manges, mon vieux.

- Il n'est pas si vieux, Bella. Ma mère rigola et s'assit pour son petit déjeuner.

- Je ne suis pas vieux, vous deux. Je peux toujours courir après un coupable. Je suis encore en assez bonne forme.

- Désolé, papa. Tu es un homme d'âge moyen. Est-ce mieux?

- Continues Isabella et tu n'auras rien pour ton anniversaire.

Je souris et passais dix minutes à profiter de ma matinée avec mes parents, manger, les taquiner. Je finis mon repas et mis mon assiette dans l'évier, puis me dirigeais vers la cafetière pour en verser dans mon thermos. J'y ajoutais la crème et le sucre puis attrapais mon sac avant d'embrasser mes parents pour leur dire au revoir et allais à ma voiture. L'école ne commençant pas avant 08h30 j'avais donc une bonne demi-heure pour rester avec Alice et le reste du groupe. En me garant je vis une espèce de blonde passer à l'arrière de ma voiture. Heidi était là.

Sainte Nitouche.

Je terminais mon café, roulais des yeux et sortais de ma voiture pour rejoindre le groupe. Je sentis des bras m'entourer, prendre mon sac et soudainement je fus jetée sur une épaule. Le parfum boisé et musqué se détachant de la personne me donnèrent une idée sur son identité. Jacob.

- Jake, je ne suis pas un sac de pommes de terre. Poses moi parterre. Couinais-je

- Tu sens bon, Bells. Tu as pris un bain à la vanille?

- Non. Jacob Black poses-moi! Je vais te vomir dessus. J'ai pris énorme petit déjeuner!

Il me posa. - Les tartines française du vendredi? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas invité?

- Je ne sais pas. Je promets de t'appeler la prochaine fois. Tu peux me rendre mes trucs s'il te plaît? Je tendis la main. Il me donna mon sac.

- Bella, Jacob a une petite amie. Heidi ricana en se penchant contre la voiture d'Edward. - Arrêtes d'essayer de voler les petits copains des autres. Es-tu si desesperée?

Je me retournais, horrifiée par ce qu'elle sous-entendait. - Excuses-moi? Voler les -

- Heidi, c'est ça? Je doute fortement que tu doives mettre ton nez dans des affaires où tu n'as aucune putain de raison de le mettre. Jake lui grognait dessus. - Bella est ma meilleure amie, elle sait que j'ai une petite amie. Elle est _amie_ avec ma copine. J'ai connu Bella toute ma vie, alors ne parles pas quand tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Dieu, tu sais, je ne te connais même pas et tu as l'air d'être une putain de chieuse.

- Allumée, mec. Gloussa Emmett en tapant le poing de Jake.

- Edward, tu vas le laisser me parler comme ça? Gémit Heidi.

- Heidi, il a raison. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, tu n'avais pas à dire ça à Bella. Dit- il en croisant les bras.

- Je suis d'accord. Ajouta Rose en regardant Heidi. - Tu ne la connais pas, donc tu n'avais pas le droit d'exprimer tes opinions et tes accusations. Aucun d'entre nous le fait.

- Eh bien, maintenant que tout le monde a prit soin de moi, quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire où est Alice ?

- Bella! Le lutin déboula derrière moi, elle était venue avec Jasper. Ils semblaient un peu froissés. -Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était bientôt ton anniversaire? J'aime ta tenue.

- Qu'est-ce ... A-As-tu une sorte de super pouvoir? Comment diable sais-tu que c'est bientôt mon anniversaire? Demandais-je étonnée.

- Un petit oiseau m'a dit.

- Un petit oiseau? ... Hein? ... Mon cul, plutôt un gros aigle! Putain, Jacob Black! Il était la seule autre personne dans cette ville qui connaissait la date de mon anniversaire en plus de mes parents.

Il se recula un peu comme s'il avait peur. - Elle veut être ton amie. Tu veux un cadeau non? Et je suis sûr qu'elle t'en feras un super.

-Elle va devenir folle, mec. Siffla Edward . - Ma sœur est cinglée à propos des anniversaires. Surtout pour ses amis. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire à Bella.

- Oh,non. Je gémis en couvrant mon visage. - Elle va me mener à l'abattoir, n'est-ce pas Jasper ?

- Désolé, chérie.

- Non, Alice. Non, absolument pas. Je ne vais pas faire des choses bizarres. S'il te plaît ne me rends pas folle.

- Bella. Elle toucha sa poitrine. - Je suis blessée que tu crois mon frère et son copain plus que moi. Je te promets de ne rien faire d'extravagant. Juste une petite fête demain, c'est tout. Chez moi.

- Non, Alice. Je ne connais personne dans cette école. Ne me fais pas ça. Ta maison est immense à ce qu'on m'a dit. Non, pas question.

- S'il te plaît, Bella? Ce sera amusant, s'il te plaît. Je tiens à te souhaiter la bienvenue à l'école de cette façon. Je te promets qu'il n'y aura que nous et quelques autres personnes. Tu pourras même emmener tes parents. Il pourront sortir avec d'autres parents et se familiariser avec la région. S'il te plaît? Alice me suppliait en me regardant comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer.

- Bien. Soupirais-je. - Rien d'extravagant ou je pars, tu as compris?

- Oh, merci, merci! Elle couina et jeta ses bras minuscules autour de moi.

- Vous êtes les bienvenus.

- Eh bien, je ne viendrai pas. Heidi pinça les lèvres. - J'ai des plans avec mon homme.

- Qui a dit que nous voulions de toi? Demanda Jasper en plissant son front.

Mon cœur se serra un peu quand Heidi annonça ses plans. Si elle était avec Edward cela signifiait qu'il ne serait pas là pour fêter mon anniversaire avec le reste d'entre nous. Je le regardais et attirais son attention. Il me regarda en s'excusant dans un demi sourit, haussant les épaules. Il avait probablement fait ces projets avec elle avant de me rencontrer. Qui suis-je pour lui dire quoi faire? Choisir sa copine plutôt que de venir à ma fête? Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine? Bien sûr, il avait choisi Heidi, j'étais juste une nouvelle amie.

- Tu as de la chance Edward. Tu n'auras pas à rester assis chez toi avec quelqu'un que tu connais à peine. Tu seras avec la fille que tu aimes. J'espère que tu auras du plaisir. Sur ce je me retournais et partis avec Jacob, laissant tout le monde là, en colère. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit d'être si garce envers lui mais il m'avait encore rendu triste, il ne voulait pas être là. Je devinais que mon emportement l'avait un peu embêté, alors j'étais allée à mon casier et m'étais assise à côté d'Angela et Leah en salle d'étude.

- Tu es jolie aujourd'hui. Il y a quelque chose de spécial après l'école? Me demanda Ang un large sourire sur son visage. Angela Weber était la plus gentille fille que j'ai jamais rencontré dans cette école. Elle avait de longs cheveux raides et les yeux bruns comme les miens, elle portait des lunettes. Son père était pasteur et sa mère agent immobilier, son petit ami était Ben Cheney. C'est un gars tranquille et intello qui est tout aussi gentil qu'Angela, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, j'avais obtenu l'info d'Angela.

- Non. Juste heureuse, que ce soit vendredi. Oh, hey, euh, Alice Cullen organise une petite fête pour mon anniversaire demain. Tu veux venir?

- C'est ton anniversaire demain?

- Oh, non, c'est le lundi. Mais qui ferait une fête un soir d'école?

- Personne, je suppose. Sourit-elle.

- Alors, tu vas venir?

- Bien sûr. Tu veux que je vienne chez toi ?

- Ouais, mais je partirai tôt parce qu'Alice veut ... m'habiller. Tu sais qu'elle voudra.

- Probablement. Leah vient?

Je hochais la tête: - Oui. Elle vient avec Jacob. Rappelles-moi de lui botter le cul plus tard, OK?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

- Il a ouvert son énorme bouche et a lâché ma date d'anniversaire. Alice est dingue des anniversaires, m'a-t-on dit.

La cloche sonna et le reste des étudiants arriva. Alice, Jasper, Edward et Heidi entrèrent et s'assirent à la table à côté de nous. Je l'ignorais et fis semblant d'être intéressée par mes ongles. Je sentis son regard sur moi, il voulait que je le regarde. Pourquoi devrais-je? Je n'avais pas le droit d'être bouleversée parce qu'il ne venait pas à ma fête, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais sa petite amie.

_Mais je voulais l'être._

Stupides pensées intérieures!

Mon téléphone sonna dans ma poche et je me retournais pour l'ouvrir et lire le message qui était de lui.

_Tu es en colère après moi? -CE_

Je secouais la tête. Je pouvais le sentir me regarder. Il savait ce que cela signifiait.

_Regardes-moi alors. -CE_

Je restais à regarder mes doigts.

_Bella, stp, regardes-moi. Qu'ai-je fait? -CE_

**Rien. **

_Tu es partie en colère du parking. Je pensais que tu allais t'asseoir avec nous -CE_

**Je ne veux pas rendre Heidi folle. Elle me déteste assez.**

_C'est à propos de ta fête? -CE_

**Pourquoi le serait-ce? Tu n'as aucune obligation envers moi.**

Il ne me répondit pas, il devait avoir renoncé. En sortant mon cahier je sentis une présence à la table. Je levais les yeux, surprise de voir Edward. Il avait un regard triste et je regardais rapidement ailleurs.

- Viens avec moi. J'ai besoin de te parler. Il me leva en me tirant par la main et commença à marcher vers les étagères. - Heidi, ne commences pas avec moi. Dit-il à la blonde alors que nous passions à coté de la table. Alice me regarda avec un sourire étrange et haussa les épaules. Je soufflais et le laissais me conduire où il voulait aller. Nous nous arrêtâmes au niveau de l'étagère à livres la plus éloignée et il me regarda.

- Oui? Lui demandais-je.

- Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça?

- Agir comme quoi?

- Comme si j'étais un con de sortir avec ma copine. J'ai fait ces projets avec elle avant de te connaître.

- OK, tout d'abord, je n'agis pas comme si tu étais un con, et deuxièmement je sais que tu as fait des projets. Je n'attends rien de toi. Tu ne me dois rien. Je vais partir maintenant. A plus. Dis-je en commençant à m'éloigner de lui.

- Pourquoi continues-tu à t'éloigner de moi ? Dit-il en grognant. Je me retournais et le vis se tirer les cheveux.

- Je vais retourner à ma table. Je pensais que nous étions d'accord?

- Que veux-tu de moi, Bella?

-Qui dit que je voulais quelque chose de toi?

- Pourquoi réponds-tu à chaque question par une question? Il était en colère et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je n'attendais vraiment rien de lui. Pas une seule chose.

- Quel est ton putain de problème, Edward?

- Tu es égoïste, Bella! Siffla-t-il. - Je veux dire que tu agis comme une petite amie ennuyante alors que tu n'es pas ma petite amie. Nous ne sommes même pas vraiment amis! Tu ne peux pas me dire quoi faire!

D'accord, ça faisait mal. J'avais l'impression de m'être pris un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Les larmes me piquaient les yeux. - C'était injuste.

- Bella., il soupira, en fermant les yeux. - Je ne voulais dire pas cela. Je suis désolé.

- Non, tais-toi. Je ne te dis pas quoi faire, je ne m'attends à _rien_ de toi et tu sais quoi? Puisque nous ne sommes même pas vraiment amis, nous allons juste corriger ça maintenant. Nous ne sommes pas amis du tout. Je ne suis pas amie avec des gars qui me traite d' égoïste et ennuyante. Ait une une putain de belle vie. Je ne veux pas être ton amie. Tu es un connard.

- Merde. Bella, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé.

- Non, je suis désolée. Si j'avais su que tu allais finir par me traiter comme une merde, je ne t'aurais jamais dit salut. Je ne mérite rien de toute cette merde. Je ne veux rien de toi. Compris?

- Bella ... il me regarda bouleversé.

- Je t'emmerde Edward. Je me retournais et m'enfuyais en essuyant les larmes qui glissaient sur mes joues.

Je passais derrière la table d'Alice et je l'entendis claquer à son frère. _"Excellent travail, Edward. Faire pleurer une fille. Que diable as-tu fait?"_

_«Elle pleure? Putain de merde.»_

- Bella, attends. Alice courait après moi, Angela sur ses talons. Je claquais la porte des toilettes et m'assis dans une cabine.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Alice frappait doucement à la porte.

- Ton frère est une bite. Je déteste avoir des sentiments pour lui.

- Oh, Bella ...

Joyeux vendredi de merde.

**N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à : Grazie, squishy05, edwardbellaamour, elchep, bellaeva, Aliiiice (merci pour tes encouragements effectivement on est dans le même bateau), mica66, nanou, aelita48, sand91(pas grave ma belle, tu es là depuis le tout début), mimi94r, joannie28, Habswifes, diabolo78, aline1320, Just-Me-026 (contente que l'histoire te plaise)**

**Et merci à toutes les nouvelles mises en alertes...**

**Chapitre 4: Party Time**

**BPOV**

- Quoi, Alice? Que signifie «oh, Bella?»

- Tu as des sentiments pour mon frère. Bella, il a une copine ... et ce n'est pas que je n'aimerai pas que tu sois avec lui au lieu de cette musaraigne, mais ... Elle se tut.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me servir d'eux et pourquoi devrais-je? Lui et moi ne sommes même pas vraiment amis à ce qu'il m'a dit. Je ne peux pas lui dire quoi faire. Je déchirais du papier toilette et m'essuyais les yeux. - Enfoiré.

- Viens. Angela me tendit sa main pour que je la prenne. - Retournons en classe et ignores-le, d'accord?

- Ouais, Bella, mon frère est un abruti de penser ça de toi. Il n'est pas invité à ta fête. Me consola Alice. - Il ne te connait pas assez pour penser ça.

- Ouais, OK. Allons-y. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers le miroir pour nettoyer mon visage, puis nous retournâmes à la bibliothèque. J'allais directement à ma chaise, juste à côté de Leah, en ignorant complètement le gars qui m'avait insulté. Comment diable avait-il pu m'appeler _«une petite amie ennuyante?»_ Heidi ressemblait plus à une garce de petite amie, rien qu'en la regardant. Je supposais que la famille d'Edward ne devait même pas l'aimer. J'avais entendu le dégoût dans le ton d'Alice quelques minutes auparavant.

Mon téléphone sonna dans ma poche.

C'était probablement un texto hypocrite de cet idiot.

Je le sortis et l'ouvris. Oui, c'était de lui.

_Je suis désolé Bella. _

Je choisis de ne pas répondre.

Bzzzz. Un autre texto.

_Bella s'il te plaît. _

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Nous ne sommes pas amis. Tu l'as dit toi-même.**

_Je ne voulais pas dire ça. _

**Ça m'a pourtant paru sincère.**

_Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. Je n'en n'avais aucun droit. _

**Tu as raison, tu n'avais pas le droit. J'avais dit d'oublier et tu m'as crié après.**

_Encore une fois je suis désolé. Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne à ta fête? _

**Ça te dérange. Nous ne sommes pas amis, alors je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu y sois. Sors avec Heidi et amuses-toi.**

_Zut Bella , ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis, peux-tu arrêter de dire que nous ne sommes pas amis? _

**Tu es celui qui l'a dit en premier.**

_Et j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas dire ça. _

**Alors pourquoi le dire?**

La cloche sonna et je suppose qu'il n'eut le temps de répondre. J'attrapais mes affaires et quittais la bibliothèque, en direction de mon casier. Je débloquais mon cadenas et posais ce dont je n'avais pas besoin, puis je pris mon livre pour mon prochain cours.

**EPV**

- Alors, qu'est-que tu as fais, Edward? Me demanda Emmett. Nous marchions dans la même direction vers nos classes. J'avais cours de piano et lui gym, alors le vendredi il faisait toujours le chemin avec moi.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Bella? Pourquoi l'as-tu fait pleurer?

- Qui t'en a parlé?

- Allez, notre sœur est la plus grande source de potins de l'école. Comment diable pensais-tu que je l'avais découvert?

- Oh ... bien.

- Doooonc ... revenons au sujet. Pourquoi as-tu fait pleurer Bella?

- Je ne voulais pas ... je ... j'ai craqué.

- Pourquoi? Elle a dit quelque chose qui t'as mis hors de toi?

- Elle avait l'air vraiment en colère quand Heidi a annoncé que nous devions sortir demain soir. Et pour ma défense, j'avais fait ces projets avant de rencontrer Bella et je ne savais pas qu'elle voulait que je vienne à sa fête.

- Et elle s'est fâchée quand tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas y aller?

- Pas exactement. Je haussais les épaules. - Elle m'a juste dit de passer un agréable moment avec la fille que j'aime et je suis loin d'aimer Heidi.

- Cela ne semble pas si mal. Qu'est-il arrivé après?

- Je lui ai parlé à part et ... je l'ai un peu accusé d'agir comme une petite amie ennuyeuse ...

- Crétin! Il frappa mon bras.

- Aïe, idiot! Et en quelque sorte je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas me dire quoi faire, que nous n'étions même pas vraiment des amis ...

- Crétin! il me frappa à nouveau. - Tu ne peux pas dire ça à une fille. C'est quoi ce bordel?

- Tu me frappes à nouveau et je mettrai de la glace dans tes sous-vêtements, Em. Le menaçais-je.

- Tu es un gros con de lui avoir dit ça. Tu lui as sans doute fait du mal.

- Je sais que je lui en ai fait et je ne voulais pas dire tout ce que j'ai dit. J'ai essayé de m'expliquer mais elle m'a ignoré ou elle haussait les épaules.

- Je. .. Je pense que j'ai des sentiments pour elle et ...

- Tu as des sentiments pour elle? Mec, c'est génial! Il leva la main pour m'en taper 5.

- Non, parce que j'ai une copine, Em.

- Heidi est une salope. Jetes-la.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça.

Vraiment?

**BPOV**

Samedi. Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de ma fête et je suis chez Alice, habillée comme une poupée, les laissant faire avec Rosalie, alors qu'Angela regardait ma tenue. Bien sûr, elles étaient déjà habillés. Rose avait un top rose, un jean blanc et des chaussures roses, Alice portait une fine robe courte en argent sur le dessus, une ceinture noire avec une étoile de cristal autour de la taille et la jupe était violette et froissée tandis que des talons noirs ornaient ses pieds. Angela avait un haut froufrouteux jaune, un jean gris et des bottines. Leurs cheveux étaient lissés et leur maquillage était parfait.

Qui savait que les gens de Forks aimaient être à la mode?

Certainement pas moi.

- Hé, vous deux, ne touchez pas mes cheveux. C'est assez bouclé. Je prévins.

- Oh, je n'allais pas toucher à tes cheveux, Bella. Se défendit Rose. - La manière dont ils sont coiffés est juste géniale. Je suis presque jalouse. Je n'ai pas de cheveux comme ça.

- Vraiment? Angela sourit.

- J'ai dit presque. Mot clé ... ou presque.

- Dépêchez-vous, je dois faire pipi. Je grognais en rebondissant sur ma jambe.

- OK ... Alice termina de poser le mascara sur mes cils. - Terminé. Va te regarder dans le miroir, demoiselle.

Je me levais, m'étirais et me dirigeais à la salle de bain pour me voir.

Wow. J'étais jolie. Alice m'avait fait un œil sombre argenté, mes cils avaient vraiment l'air longs, et le rouge à lèvres sur ma bouche rendait mes lèvres plus pulpeuses. Mes cheveux étaient ondulés comme d'habitude, mais coiffés en arrière.

Oui, c'était vraiment bien.

- Beau travail Alice. En fait, je ressemble -

- Tu es sexy! Maintenant viens mettre tes vêtements. Je pense que tu vas vraiment aimer le tee-shirt que j'ai acheté car tu n'avais pas de top sans manches. C'est une honte putain.

Avant de venir, Rose m'avait appelé et m'avait dit d'apporter une beau jean foncé et qu'elles se chargeaient du reste. J'avais fouillé dans ma commode à la recherche de mon plus beau jean serré et je l'avais amené avec moi pour l'occasion . Il s'avère qu'elles m'avaient acheté des cadeaux à l'avance: un boléro gris foncé, des escarpins rouges et un top rayé rouge et blanc avec des fleurs grises sur le devant. J'aimais bien.

J'enlevais mon peignoir en face d'elles, laissant mon soutien-gorge sans bretelles et mon shorty blanc, puis j'attrapais mon jean, priant silencieusement pour qu'il m'aille encore car je ne l'avais pas porté depuis un moment.

Alice siffla comme un chat. - Putain, Bella, tu as un corps superbe.

- Es-tu en train de me draguer? Demandais-je choquée.

- Oh, Seigneur, non. Je dis juste que tu as un beau corps. Tu t'entraînes?

- Non je suis maladroite, je trébuche sur une surface plane, alors courir est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Bon, maintenant je suis jalouse. Rosalie fronça les sourcils. - Je dois courir quatre fois par semaine pour être comme ça et tu me dis que tu ne le fais pas et tu as ce corps?

- De bons gènes, je suppose. Je haussais les épaules. - Et puis tu es probablement en meilleure forme. Tu es tonique et tu as des muscles. Je n'en n'ai pas. Je suis fragile et maladroite.

- Mais une fois encore Bella, Alice a raison. Tu as un joli corps. Je parie qu'Edward deviendrait fou de toi s'il voyait ça. Ajouta Angie

- Il ne le verra pas, parce qu'il a une petite amie.

- Dieu, je déteste cette fausse et ennuyeuse garce. Grogna Alice. - J'espère que bientôt il la jette à coup de pieds au cul. Elle me porte sur les nerfs. Personne ne l'aime dans cette famille. T'ai-je dit cela?

- Oui, tu l'as fait. Je passais mes jambes dans le jean et le boutonnais. - Oui, il me va!

- Tu es surprise? Angela leva les sourcils.

- Oui. Je ne porte ce jeans peut être que deux fois par an et je m'inquiète toujours de savoir si oui ou non il va m'aller.

- On dirait qu'il est peint sur toi. Rigola Rose.

- Emmett avait raison. Tu as un beau cul. Alice hocha la tête.

- Tout le monde est au courant ici? Je me tournais vers Angela.

- Juste eux.

Je secouais la tête et glissais le haut de mon top au dessus de ma tête, puis le tirais vers le bas et je mis le boléro pardessus, secouant mes cheveux qui tombèrent le long de mon dos. Je mis les escarpins et m'assis sur le lit d'Alice. - Bien. De quoi j'ai l'air?

- Superbe. Répondirent les trois filles.

- Bien. Finissons-en. Je me levais à nouveau et sortis de la chambre, me retrouvant à percuter quelque chose de chaud et ferme, les bras tendus pour me stabiliser.

- Attention, Bella. La voix d'Edward arriva à mes oreilles.

- D-désolée. Je ne t'avais pas vu. Je me reculais et remettais en place mes vêtements et mes cheveux.

- Tu es très belle, Bella.

- Edward, ne ...

- Je suis juste entrain de te complimenter. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te sauter dessus.

- Oh ... attends, quoi? C'est pas grave ... merci pour le compliment.

- Bye, Bella.

- Pourquoi répètes-tu mon nom autant de fois?

- C'est ton nom ...

- Oui ?... Je me taisais.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j'avais juste envie de prononcer ton nom. Il n'y as pas de mal à cela, si?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Bye, Bella. Il sourit et marcha vers les escaliers.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était? Demand Rose derrière moi.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que c'était?

- Oh, ne joues pas les timides avec moi. Vous aviez les yeux dans les yeux pratiquement tout le temps où vous avez parlé.

- Feux d'artifice, Batman!. Hurla Alice.

- Quoi?

- Mon frère t'aime!

- Tu débordes de connerie. Dis-je en lui faisant coucou de la main.

- Non, non, elle ne l'est pas Bella. Rétorqua Angela. - Je lui suis rentré dedans une fois, et tout ce qu'il a dit c'est qu'il était désolé, puis il a continué. Avec toi, il a effectivement pris le temps de voir si tu allais bien et il t'a complimenté.

- Cela ne signifie pas qu'il m'aime.

- Crois-moi, il t'aime. Edward Cullen n'est pas attiré par n'importe quelle fille. Elle doit avoir quelque chose qui pique vraiment son intérêt, sa personnalité. Il est vraiment pointilleux. Rose acquiesça.

- Alors c'est quoi l'histoire avec Heidi? Parce qu'elle apparaît comme l'exact opposé de toutes les choses que tu as décrit.

- Aucune idée. Peut-être qu'il était défoncé quand il lui a demandé. Il s'est probablement contenter de la seule chose qu'il pouvait avoir. Grogna Alice.

- Il peut avoir qui il veut, pourquoi elle?

- Je te l'ai dit. Il était défoncé. Elle haussa les épaules.

La fête se passait assez bien même si je ne connaissais pas 75% des gens présent. Jusqu'ici je n'avais parlé qu'avec Alice, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Jake, Leah, et Angela. Je ne connaissais personne d'autre et je me sentais un peu effrayée entourée d'étrangers. Jake n'était pas encore là mais il avait promis qu'il viendrait. Il était le seul qui pouvait me faire sentir moins anxieuse, il me connaissait mieux que quiconque.

- Bella! Alice m'appela excitée, tirant derrière elle une fille aux cheveux bruns ondulés et aux grands yeux bleus. - Je veux que tu rencontres quelqu'un.

- OK.

- Elle. Elle fit signe à la fille, - C'est Jess. Jessica Stanley. C'est une de mes amies.

- Salut.

-Wow. Dit Jessica effrayée.-

- Quoi? Quelque chose ne va pas? J'ai quelque chose dans les dents?

- Oh, non! C'est juste que ... comment fais-tu pour avoir les cheveux bouclés comme ça? Elle tendit la main comme pour les toucher, mais la ramena à ses côtés.

- Oh, euh ... je ne fais rien. Je suis née avec les cheveux comme ça.

Elle gloussa et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. - J'aime bien.

Je regardais ses bottes. - J'aime tes chaussures.

- Merci! Elle semblait vraiment heureuse d'obtenir un compliment de ma part. Oh, bien.

- Alors euh ... en quelle classe es-tu, Jessica?

- Elle est en même année que nous. Répondit Alice. - Avec son copain.

- Qui est ton copain?

Le visage de Jessica s'adoucit et un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur ses lèvres, on aurait dit qu'elle allait fondre. - Riley. Souffla-t-elle.

- Riley?

- Riley Biers. Alice rigola. - La jeune fille fond quand on le mentionne. Il est ... là! Assis à côté de Mike. Riley! Viens là!

Le gars blond foncé-presque brun qui était appuyé contre le comptoir se redressa et se dirigea vers nous, l'allure décontractée, comme s'il ne portait attention à personne. Quand il arriva assez près de nous je pus bien le voir. Il était séduisant. Il avait des yeux bruns pétillants, il était musclé, avait de belles lèvres et la mâchoire carrée. Il était assez sexy. - Hey Al. Il sourit à Alice et tourna son attention vers Jessica, la regardant comme si elle était la seule au monde. Il prit doucement son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa, appuyant son front contre le sien, un sourire affectueux sur son visage. - Comment va ma copine?

- Je vais bien. Murmura Jess en passant ses mains dans son dos. Ils étaient certainement amoureux l'un de l'autre, pas de doute à ce sujet. Je voulais la même chose.

- Tu es très belle, J. Riley souriait.

- Merci. Elle rougit. Ils étaient si mignons, je voulais vomir.

- OK Biers, assez avec ta putain de sentimentalité. Intervint Alice. - Je voudrais te présenter une nouvelle amie. C'est Isabella Swan, elle vient d'Arizona.

- Hey. Il tendit la main. - Ravi de te rencontrer.

- Moi aussi.

- Alors, de quelle partie de l'Arizona es-tu?

- Phoenix.

- Cool. Tu aimes le changement climatique?

- Je vais m'y habituer. Je haussais les épaules.

- Hé les gars. La voix d'Edward se fit entendre derrière nous. Il s'arrêta à côté d'Alice et me sourit. Je sentais mon visage rougir et regardais mes pieds.

- Hé, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je pensais que tu avais rendez-vous avec la poupée Barbie ... Sourit Alice.

- C'est drôle, Al. Heidi à annulé. J'étais à mi-chemin de chez elle quand elle a appelé. Elle a dit qu'elle avait un bouton et qu'elle ne pouvait pas être vue en public comme ça. Alors j'ai fait demi-tour. Je pense que je passerai un meilleur moment ici.

- Dieu, elle est si futile. Grondais-je en roulant les yeux. - Sans t'offenser, Edward.

- Aucunement. Sourit-il.

- Elle est insipide et aussi égoïste, égocentrique, ennuyeuse, vide ... je continue?

- Non, je sais ce que tu ressens. Dit- il en riant.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas fâché alors que je parlais mal de sa petite amie?

- C'est ma cousine. Ajouté Riley.

- Merde! Vraiment? Je -

- Hé, c'est pas grave. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je ne peux pas la supporter plus que toi.

- Alors. Alice changea de sujet. - Qui trouves-tu la plus sexy, Eddie? Heidi ou Bella?

- Quoi? Criais-je. - Alice, non.

- Bella. Répondit Edward complètement honnête, comme s'il n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde pour répondre.

- Quoi? Jessica et moi restâmes bouche bée.

- Bella est plus sexy.

- Mais tu ... et ... à propos de Heidi? Demandais-je en croisant mes bras.

- Heidi est jolie, oui. Elle est amusante mais il n'y a pas grand chose en elle. Il y a beaucoup plus en toi, Bella, ce qui est plus attrayant pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'au nom de Dieu, tu fais avec Heidi, alors? Interrogeas Riley alors qu'il serrait fortement Jessica dans son étreinte.

- Je l'aime bien. Répondit-il, ce qui me dérouta un peu plus.

_Quoi?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes.**

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Edward POV**

- Excusez-nous, les gars. Dit Bella aux autres en saisissant mon bras pour m'emmener près de la porte. - Que fais-tu?

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Qu'est-ce que c'était? Dit-elle en montrant l'endroit où nous nous trouvions auparavant.

- J'ai juste répondu à ma sœur.

- Ouais, et tu as dit que j'étais plus sexy que ta_ petite amie_ .

- Tu l'es. Assurais-je.

- Quel est le problème avec toi? Tu ne peux pas dire ça! Tu as de la chance qu'Heidi n'était pas là. Tu serais mort en ce moment. Tu ne dis jamais à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il est plus sexy que la personne avec qui tu sors, crétin!

Sa colère était adorable. J'aimais la façon dont son petit nez se plissait et ses joues devinaient roses, elle fronça le front et ses yeux s'assombrirent. - C'est la vérité.

- Gah! Elle jeta ses bras en l'air. - Tu es si déroutant, putain! Es-tu une sorte de joueur? Tu sors avec quelqu'un et tu mates et flirtes avec une autre.

- Non, je ne suis pas un joueur, je pense juste que tu es plus jolie que Heidi.

- Nous n'allons nulle part avec ça. Tu es tellement évasif que ça ne fait que me perturber d'avantage. Je ne veux plus rien savoir maintenant. Elle s'éloigna, rejoignant Alice, Riley, et Jessica.

Je haussais les épaules et me dirigeais vers la cuisine où se trouvaient Emmett et Jazz. - Hé les gars.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton rendez-vous? Dit Jasper en soulevant un sourcil.

- Elle a annulé. Problème de bouton.

- Oh Dieu, malheur, elle a un bouton. Em roula des yeux. - Je vais prendre le pari pour deux cents : Alex.

- Et regardes mec, il ne la défend même pas. Souligna Jasper. - Sérieusement mec, je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi tu es retourné avec elle. Il semblerait que tu n'aies pas prêté attention à ce que nous t'avons dit sur elle.

Je ne l'avais pas défendue parce qu'ils avaient raison, elle _était_ toutes les choses qu'ils disaient : insipide, égocentrique, égoïste, vaniteuse... et je ne pouvais pas nier ce qui était vrai. Même Heidi savait qu'elle était une garce, c'était écrit sur sa plaque d'immatriculation BTCH2U

- Regardes ça. Entendis-je vaguement murmurer Emmett à Jasper. - Bella est probablement lesbienne, hein?

Je tournais la tête, remplis de colère et le foudroyais du regard: - Elle. NE. L. EST. PAS. Retires ça, connard.

- Oh mon Dieu! Il veut aussi Bella. Regardes comme il est en colère, je ne l'ai même pas voulu.

- Admets que tu apprécies Bella, Edward. M'encouragea Jasper.

- Nous sommes au dessus de ça, les gars. Je n'ai jamais nié.

- Alors, dis à Bella ce que tu ressens.

- Tu plaisantes? Elle était sur le point de me tuer quand Alice a demandé qui je trouvais la plus sexy. J'ai répondu que c'était elle, et elle a faillit m'arracher la tête! Chuchotais-je avec emportement.

- Cela signifie qu'elle ressent la même chose si elle s'est mise en colère. Emmett haussa les épaules.

- Tu as lu Cosmo? Rigolais-je.

- Va te faire foutre. Je suis sérieux au sujet des sentiments de Rosie et je sais ce que cela signifie quand elle fait ou dit quelque chose en te criant dessus. Bella ressent la même chose. Dis-lui mec.

- Pas possible. Elle va m'exploser.

- Comme tu veux. Mais tu seras malheureux quand elle commencera à sortir avec quelqu'un et qu'elle t'aura complètement oublié.

La demi-heure qui suivie, je restais assis dans la cuisine, maussade, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice et Rose sortent le gâteau d'anniversaire de Bella. Il était sur deux étages, avec du glaçage blanc et bleu, et une grosse bougie 18 sur le dessus avec les mots «Joyeux anniversaire Bella» sur les côtés. Il y eut des huées et des hurlements et Ali s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Excusez-moi! Bonjoooouuur! Du calme, s'il vous plaît ...

Jasper siffla. - La ferme tout le monde.

Désormais Alice avait l'attention de tous. - Merci mon chéri.

- De rien bébé.

- Bon, pour la plupart d'entre vous, vous êtes venus parce que vous vouliez voir à quoi ressemblait notre maison, pas la peine de le nier. Certains pensent que nous sommes des gens riches hautains qui croient que nous valons mieux vous. Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous ne sommes pas snobs, nous sommes tout comme vous, sauf que nous vivons dans une grande maison. Quoi qu'il en soit ... la vraie raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici, c'est parce que je me suis fait une nouvelle amie, son anniversaire réel est lundi mais j'ai décidé de le célébrer, ce soir, en plus, c'est une sorte de «Bienvenue à Forks pour sa famille». Viens ici, fillette! Amènes tes parents.

Bella et ses parents marchèrent à contrecœur vers Alice, pour faire face à la foule. Ils avaient l'air embarrassé.

Alice enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Bella et continua. - Voici Isabella Swan. Appelez-la Bella. Et là, ce sont ses parents, Charlie et Renée. Charlie est le nouveau chef de police et Renée travaille à la maison. Ils viennent de Phoenix, en Arizona. Parlez-lui, elle vous répondra, mais elle est un peu timide alors faites un effort. Nous avons ici un autre camarade de Phoenix, son meilleur ami. Jacob, où es-tu?

- Juste ici. Jacob Black arriva de derrière en courant et serra Bella dans ses bras en la balançant. Quand il eut fini, il mit son bras autour de son épaule et lui embrassa les cheveux. Mes poings se serrèrent et je me levais.

Nom de Dieu, je suis jaloux!

Je voulais être le seul à pouvoir faire ça.

- Je sais que j'ai probablement embarrassée cette pauvre Bella, mais je voulais juste vous la présenter puisqu'elle qu'elle sera dans notre école pour le reste de l'année. C'est une gentille fille, parlez-lui.

- Alice, je ne suis pas un objet de vente aux enchères. Dit Bella en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Ouais, elle se sent humiliée. Quoi qu'il en soit, chantons et nous pourrons manger le gâteau! Un, deux, trois!

_"Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire à toi, joyeux anniversaire, Bellllllaaaaaaa ... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUU!" _Tout le monde chanta à l'unisson.

- Coupons le gâteau! Cria Emmett. Bien sûr, il n'y avait que lui pour dire ça. Ce mec était un broyeur à déchets.

_**~ ~ 0ooooooOoooooo0**_

- Bella?

Elle se retourna et me regarda. Son sourire disparut quand elle découvrit que c'était moi, elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse. - Quoi, Edward? Tu es là pour m'embrouiller un peu plus?

- Non, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je suis avec Heidi.

- Et en quoi cela me concerne?

- Quoi? Tu t'es mise en colère quand je n'étais pas clair auparavant. Je vais éclaircir les choses pour toi.

- Si tu insistes. Elle croisa les bras.

- Pouvons-nous aller à l'extérieur où dans un endroit plus calme?

- Bien sûr. Elle ramassa sa veste et la mis, puis elle passa la porte. Je la suivis en fermant la porte derrière moi, alors qu'un frisson s'empara de moi. Je grelottais et frottais mes bras.

- Bon, euh ... tu sais que ma famille déteste Heidi, c'est exact?

- Oui.

- Et je sais que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne me fâche pas quand tu parles comme tu le fais à son sujet ...

- Non, je ne comprends pas. Elle secoua la tête. - Pourquoi ne défends-tu pas ta propre petite amie?

- Parce que je ne peux pas défendre ce qui est vrai.

- Quoi?

- Je ne peux pas nier que Heidi est égocentrique, vaniteuse, égoïste, vide, comme tu l'as dit parce qu'elle l'est. C'est une garce et elle le sait. Tout en elle l'est, même sa voiture. Tu l'as vu? C'est un cabriolet Volkswagen vert citron. Elle est la seule dans cette ville à avoir une voiture qui se remarque. Ses parents lui donne ce qu'elle veut, elle n'a aucun couvre-feu et elle a tous les droits. Elle n'est pas le moins du monde intelligente. Elle utilise ses apparences pour s'en sortir.

- Elle est banale, le stéréotype même de la garce, la princesse populaire du lycée.

- Oui. Je hochais la tête.

- Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu sors avec elle.

- Heidi peut être attirante, mais c'est le genre de fille qui attire presque tous les gars dans cette école. Mais elle n'a pas de rendez-vous à cause de son égoïsme et de sa manière d'être. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si elle a quelqu'un en dehors de la ville. Quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec elle, c'était une gentille fille. Mais elle a changé et maintenant je ne sais pas comment rompre avec elle. La première fois, elle a rompu avec moi

- La première fois? Demand Bella incrédule. - Tu l'as repris?

- Ouais.

- Pourquoi diable as-tu fait ça? C'est insensé!

- Elle m'a appelé avant que nous retournions à l'école, me suppliant de la reprendre. Elle a dit qu'elle avait fait une énorme erreur et qu'elle ne voulait que moi, qu'elle m'aimait.

- Il y a un mot pour ta réponse, Cullen. C'est ce qu'on appelle« non ».

- Oui, j'aurais pu lui dire, mais alors elle m'aurait suivi partout avec des yeux de chiot, pleurant et gémissant. Et si je sors avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle devient jalouse et sabote tout ce que je veux avoir avec cette personne.

- Alors, tu as peur d'elle?

- Non! Non, je n'ai pas peur d'elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle terrorise tout le monde.

- Alors tu te sens désolé pour elle?

- On pourrait dire ça, mais je suppose que j'espère qu'elle va redevenir la gentille fille que j'ai rencontré la première année.

- Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil si tu penses qu'elle va changer, Cullen. Bella roula des yeux. - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu vas réellement trouver quelqu'un que tu désires plus?

- Je l'ai déjà. Murmurais-je.

La peur, le choc et le rejet prirent possession de son visage. - Non, non, non, Edward, ne fais pas ça. Tu ne peux pas faire cela. Tu ne peux -

- Trop tard.

- Tu ne peux pas, Edward, tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

- J'ai des sentiments pour toi Bella.

- Non, non tu n'en n'as pas. Tu n'as pas de sentiments pour moi. Ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne me connais même pas!

- Je sais que lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois, tout ce que je voulais c'était t'embrasser. Je voulais te rattraper quand tu es allé à ta voiture et t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu m'aimes. Et j'étais jaloux quand tu étais là-bas avec Jacob et qu'il t'a étreint si chaleureusement. Je voulais faire ça.

- Non, tu ne l'aurais pas fait.

- Si, je l'aurais fait, et je sais que j'aime ta façon de t'habiller. Je sais que tu es le genre de fille à ne porter que des jeans et t-shirt, pourtant tu portes une jupe sans problème et tu échanges tes baskets contre une paire de bottes à talon quelques jours par semaine. Je sais que parfois ma sœur t'énerve en voulant constamment t'habiller, mais tu la laisses faire parce qu'elle est ton amie. Je sais que tu es intelligente et tu es la seule fille qui est belle quand elle est gênée. A chaque fois que je lui parlais j'avançais vers elle, mais elle se reculait de deux pas à chaque fois.

- Ce sont des choses superficielles. Tout le monde peut les voir, pas seulement toi. Dit-elle en avalant. Puis elle s'arrêta sur le côté de la maison, elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin.

Je l'emprisonnais, plaçant mon corps face au sien et mettant mes bras sur le mur, de chaque côté de ses épaules afin qu'elle ne puisse pas partir. - Je te fais peur?

- Non

- Pour toi ce sont peut-être des choses superficielles Bella, mais pas pour moi. Pour moi, elles sont plus profondes et elles me donnent envie d'en apprendre davantage sur toi, je veux être plus proche de toi.

- Tu ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi? Je sais que tu ressens la même chose. Tu l'as admis l'autre jour dans la salle de musique.

- Non, non c'était juste de l'électricité statique. Nia-t-elle.

- Tu mens, je le sais quand tu mens.

- Comment peux-tu dire que je suis une menteuse?

- Tu clignes des yeux plus que d'habitude. Admets que tu ressens la même chose, Bella.

- Edward. Supplia-t-elle.

- Dis-moi que tu ressens la même chose et je te laisserai partir.

Elle fit une pause, pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité, puis soupira: - Je ne peux rien faire à ce sujet. Nous ne pouvons pas le faire cela et tu sais pourquoi. Tu as une petite amie.

- Je sais que j'ai une copine mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Elle secoua vivement sa tête. - Je ne serai pas l'autre fille. Je ne serai pas la raison pour laquelle tu romps avec Heidi. Et je ne vais pas être la raison pour laquelle tu tenteras de tricher avec elle.

- Je ne vais rien faire de cela. Je te le promets. Je voulais juste te le dire.

Mon téléphone sonna dans ma poche, Je le sortis en regardant l'appelant : Heidi.

- Allo?

_- Eddie, dis à Bella que la prochaine fois que son ami indien essaie de me renverser, j'appellerai la police. OK?_

- Quand est-ce arrivé?

_- Tout à l'heure! Je suis allée à la pharmacie acheter un peu de crème pour mes imperfections et sa voiture est sortie de nulle part et il a essayé de me renverser!_

- Eh bien, il est à la fête, donc ce n'est pas lui.

_- Alors c'était sans doute sa petite amie au volant de sa Red Rabbit._

- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça?

_- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'elle me déteste et aussi Bella._

- Pour quel motif?

_- Son quoi? C'est pas grave ... dis-lui juste. Bisous!_

Heidi raccrocha et je regardais Bella. - C'était Heidi. Elle dit que quelqu'un conduisant la voiture de Jacob a essayé de la renverser. Elle pense que c'est Leah, et elle a dit que si cela devait à nouveau se produire elle appellerait la police.

- Quoi? Elle haletait. - Leah ne ferait jamais ça. Attends, je vais lui envoyer un texto et nous verrons où elle est. Elle sortit son téléphone et tapa rapidement un message, puis elle le remis dans sa poche. - Je suis sûre que Leah est avec son cousin ce soir.

- Eh bien, Leah est une personne agressive.

- Eh bien, oui, mais elle n'a aucune raison – attends, tu vas réellement la croire? Tu crois que mon amie aurait essayé de renverser Heidi?

- Je -

- Et je parie qu'elle a inventé une histoire sur la façon dont j'avais dit à Leah de le faire, non?

- Ouais, mais -

- Et tu la crois, n'est-ce pas? Tu crois que je ferais ça? Parce qu'entre le moment où j'étais devant tout le monde et le moment où tu m'as embarrassé, j'avais mon téléphone scotché à mon oreille, complotant la farce, non?

- Bella, je-

- Tu sais quoi? Elle mit une main devant d'elle. - Ne dis plus rien ou tu vas me gonfler encore plus. Je ne peux même pas imaginer que tu crois toute cette merde! Va au diable Edward. Va tout droit en enfer!.

- Meeeeerde. Gémis-je en regardant le ciel noir.

- Regardes! Lis le texte. Elle est exactement là où j'ai dit qu'elle serait. Déclara Bella en me collant son téléphone au visage.

_**Je suis avec Embry. Pourquoi? -L**_

- Maintenant, tu peux aller en enfer. Elle ricana et s'éloigna pour de bon.

- Pourquoi suis-je toujours un putain de con avec cette fille? Me suis-je demandé.

_**~ ~ 0ooooooOoooooo0**_

**Lundi**

J'attendais dans ma voiture que Bella arrive. Elle se gara à sa place habituelle et sortit en claquant la porte, évitant toutes les personnes devant qui elle passait, pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Elle me vit venir vers elle et elle fit un détour pour s'éloigner de moi, mais j'allais dans la même direction. J'avais besoin de m'excuser et elle devait m'écouter.

- Bella, stop. S'il te plaît. La suppliais-je en la tenant par les épaules.

Tout comme chaque matin, j'observais ce qu'elle portait. Je n'avais jamais pris la peine de regarder ce que une fille portait avant de Bella. Elle portait un pull rouge avec les manches retroussées, des boucles d'oreille rouges, un jeans et des bottes. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval.

- Quelle partie de « va tout droit en enfer » ne comprends-tu pas? Grogna-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru. Je sais que Leah ne ferait jamais ça, et je sais que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait.

- C'est vrai. Edward, elle a menti à mon sujet et sur le fait que Leah avait voulu la renverser, et putain, tu l'as cru. Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça, juste parce que je la méprise?

- Bella ...

- Tu sais quoi, nous ne devrions pas être amis. Tu ne veux pas voir ce qu'elle essaie de faire et je ne veux plus qu'elle propage de mensonges sur moi. Je préfère éviter la confrontation. Pourquoi ne pas faire comme si tu ne m'avais jamais rencontré et je ferais la même chose. Elle me contourna et commença à s'éloigner.

- Comment puis-je faire comme si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré alors que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je ne peux pas stopper ce que je ressens, Bella.

- Chut! Elle posa un doigt contre sa bouche et couru vers moi. - Putain, ne dis pas ça si fort! C'est quoi ton problème?

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que l'on soit amis?

- Parce que ta copine est une salope vicieuse et je n'ai aucun intérêt à être embarquée dans cette merde.

- Que suis-je censé faire de ce que je ressens pour toi?

- Eteins-les.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, je n'ai pas d'interrupteur en moi. Tant que j'aurai des contacts avec toi mes sentiments ne feront que se renforcer.

- Essayes. Elle mit ses mains ensemble. - Essayes de ne pas ressentir ce que tu ressens. Tu ne peux pas avoir de sentiments pour moi, Edward. Ça ne peut pas nous arriver.

- Mais je te veux.

- Non! Elle me tira entre deux voitures. - Tu n'es pas autorisé à tomber amoureux de moi.

_Trop tard._ - Pourquoi essaies-tu de combattre? Je sais que tu ressens exactement la même chose. Pourquoi ne pas nous donner une chance? Je ne veux pas continuer à tout gâcher avec toi tout le temps.

- Parce que tu as une petite amie et je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un qui pense que je ferais quelque chose d'aussi horrible que ce qu'elle a dit l'autre soir.

- Mais je ne-

- Juste ... stop. Tu as promis que tu ne te servirais pas de tes sentiments. Je ne le fais pas avec toi, Edward. Je ne le fais pas. Elle s'éloigna et couru jusqu'à l'école.

Joyeux anniversaire. Lui dis-je pour la forme. Elle se retourna une seconde et disparut derrière les portes.

**Juste pour rappeler à celles qui ne le saurait pas, que j'ai une autre fiction en traduction : « Mrs Edward Cullen ». Eh oui, je me fais de la pub.**

**Rendez-vous mercredi pour la suite. Portez-vous bien.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un grand merci à toutes pour vos reviews et mises en alerte ou encore en favori.**

**Chapitre 6: Que faire si j'ai menti?**

**BPOV**

_**La semaine suivante ...**_

Je l'avais ignoré autant que cela était humainement possible. Je n'avais jamais répondu à ses textos, sauf quand il ne nécessitaient que des «oui» ou «non» comme réponses. Je sortais de cours un peu plus tôt pour arriver à mon casier avant qu'il ne sorte de sa classe, je marchais vite dans le couloir s'il lui arrivait de sortir au même moment que moi, mais je n'avais jamais été en mesure d'éviter les yeux mauvais de Heidi.

J'avais été une pro. Mais aujourd'hui, je m'étais attardée un peu plus longtemps et Heidi me rattrapa, sa clique d'imbéciles derrière elle. Elle se tenait en face de moi, les mains sur les hanches, ses amies imitant sa pose, les yeux remplis d'agacement et de colère. Je roulais des yeux et fis un geste pour m'éloigner d'elle quand elle attrapa mon bras et me jeta pratiquement contre le mur.

- C'est quoi ce bordel? Criais-je de douleur. Ça fait mal!

- Je t'ai vu. Tout à l'heure. Tu le regardais.

- Non, je lui ai jeté un coup d'œil, idiote. J'ai regardé ou il allait pour savoir dans quelle direction je devais aller, et ainsi l'éviter.

- Restes loin de mon copain, tu es un monstre! Elle me poussa à nouveau.

- OK, arrêtes de me pousser ou les choses vont s'envenimer. Je ne t'ai pas touché, et je ne me suis pas approchée de ton précieux petit ami. Je l'ai évité, alors dégages putain de Barbie siliconée, ou je dirais à Edward que je t'ai vu toi et Mike Newton entrain de vous peloter.

Je les avais surpris contre un casier dans le vestiaire des filles il y a quelques jours, et c'était dégoûtant. On aurait dit des chiens en chaleur,. Le visage de Heidi perdit toutes ses couleurs et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je te tiens maintenant, ordure.

- Tu-tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Begaya-t-elle.

- Oh, vraiment? Je ne sais pas? Donc ce n'était pas toi qui bavait partout sur le capitaine de l'équipe de football, contre un casier près du bureau, dans le vestiaire des filles il y a quelques jours? Parce que la seule personne dans cette école qui possède un sac de marque, qui en fait est une contrefaçon, c'est toi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai! Cria-t-elle, avouant à sa manière que c'était bien elle.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Dieu, tu es stupide. Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois tombée dans le plat. Dis-je en riant. - Maintenant, ne t'approches pas à nouveau de moi ou je le dirai à Edward. Compris? Tu as peut être Edward mais Mike Newton est le seul autre gars à te vouloir. Personne d'autre ne veut de toi dans cette école.

- Il ne te croira pas. Elle ricana. - Il ne crois jamais ce que tu dis.

- Je ne vais pas croire quoi? Demanda Edward qui se trouvait à quelques mètres.

- Écoutes Heidi, je vais t'aider à trouver un autre mensonge à mon sujet pour éviter une dispute avec ton mec. Edward, Heidi était sur le point de te dire ce qu'elle m'avait vu faire avec Mike Newton il y a quelques jours, même si je ne l'aurais jamais fait, parce que je ne connais pas très bien Mike et que je le trouve répugnant. Tu me crois?

- Attends, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il avait l'air vraiment confus.

- Oublies ça. Mais saches ceci Heidi, rappelles-toi ce que j'ai dit ou j'irais directement à la source et tu sais comme il a la langue bien pendue. Et je peux te garantir qu'il va me donner à moi et à tous les autres une réponse honnête, parce que même si je ne le connais pas très bien, je sais qu'il ne ment jamais. J'ai mes sources. Je la poussais hors de mon chemin et sortis du couloir.

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à ouvrir ma portière, Edward posa sa main sur la porte et la ferma violemment, puis il pressa son corps contre le mien. - Stop. Dégages. De. Moi. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, j'esquivais et ses lèvres finirent sur ma mâchoire.

- Tu as promis, Cullen.

- Oublies ma promesse. J'ai besoin de t'embrasser. Il essaya de nouveau et le baiser fini sur ma joue.

- Arrêtes Edward. Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas faire cela! C'est pas bien!

Il secoua la tête. - Ce n'est pas mal, ça ne peut pas être mal, et plus tu m'évites Bella, plus je te désire.

- Non, Edward, c'est mal.

- Bien, si tu ne me laisses pas t'embrasser, laisses-moi au moins être dans ta vie. Laisses-moi être ton ami. C'est tout ce que je veux, pour l'instant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par «pour l'instant»?

- Je vais continuer à te vouloir Bella. Et je ne vais pas essayer d'oublier ce que je ressens pour toi.

- Tu ne peux pas m'avoir des 2 façons Edward!

- Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas être amis et avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Nous savons tous deux que nous voulons plus ... et pourquoi m'as-tu évité autant?

- Parce que tu as une petite amie et que c'est juste que je ne veux pas être le sujet de ses perpétuels mensonges parce que tu vas la croire. Comme tu le fais toujours. Dieu, je ne peux même pas imaginer que tu ais cru ce que je t'ai dit il y a une minute, au sujet du fait qu'elle voulait que je te dise ce que je faisais avec Mike.

- Tu l'as fait?

- Justement. je secouais la tête. - Tu la crois, même quand elle ne le dit pas. Tout le temps putain!

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je la croyais!

- Laisses-moi seul, Edward. Je montais dans ma voiture et partis.

_**Le lendemain, après l'école ...**_

- Alice? Je l'appelais depuis la porte d'entrée de sa maison alors que j'enlevais mes bottes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je les portais aujourd'hui; elles me faisaient mal aux pieds.

- Dans la cuisine. Cria-t-elle.

- Euh, ton frère ... On s'est presque embrassé. Deux fois.

- Quand? Alice laissa pratiquement tomber son café glacé, le visage choqué.

- D'accord, il m'a presque embrassé deux fois. J'ai esquivé les deux.

- Quand?

- Près de ma voiture.

- C'est fantastique, Bella!

- Quoi? Non, pas ce n'est pas fantastique. C'est dément. Alice, il a une petite amie.

- Oh allez, tu sais que tu l'aimes bien. Et il parle de toi sans arrêt, il dit que tu es belle, intelligente, incroyable, etc. Tu serais tellement mieux pour lui que la pétasse avec qui il est maintenant. Joli jeans. Où l'as-tu eu? Elle regardait maintenant ma tenue. - C'est un joli haut aussi.

- Quelque part, à Phoenix. Je ne me souviens plus de l'endroit exact. Le gilet est à ma mère.

- Mignon.

- Est-ce qu'il parle beaucoup d'Heidi à la maison? Demandais-je, en ouvrant le réfrigérateur et en sortant une bouteille d'eau.

- Non, nous lui jetons des regards mauvais s'il le fait. Ça peut paraître hypocrite mais nous la détestons. Alors, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Elle se hissa au-dessus du plan de travail, ses petits pieds suspendus à 1 mètre du sol et sirota sa boisson.

- Jolie Heidi m'a agressé près de mon casier, me menaçant, me disant de rester loin de son petit ami, puis elle m'a traité de monstre. Je lui ai dit de faire marche arrière ou bien j'allais parler à son petit ami de ses activités parascolaires dans le vestiaire des filles. Son visage a pâlit. C'était génial. Puis elle a dit que Edward ne me croirait pas, parce qu'il ne le faisait jamais, ce qui est vrai, et c'est alors que il est arrivé en demandant qui ne croyait pas qui.

- Attends une minute. Fais marche arrière. Activités parascolaires? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- J'ai attrapé Heidi il y a quelques jours dans le vestiaire des filles, elle était en train de se faire peloter par quelqu'un qui n'était pas son petit ami.

- Pas possible! Alice pleurait, complètement abasourdie et heureuse.

- Si.

- Tu l'as dit à Edward?

- Non, il ne me croirait pas de toute façon. J'ai dit à Edward qu'Heidi était sur le point de lui dire qu'elle m'avait attrapé avec Mi-quelque chose dans le vestiaire des filles il y a quelques jours, même si je ne le connais pas, et que je ne ferais jamais ça parce que je trouve Mi-quelque chose repoussant. Mais je sais qu'il n'a pas la langue dans sa bouche et elle le sait aussi.

- Attends, qui Mi-quelque chose? Oh, mon Dieu, Mike Newton? Cria-t-elle. - Heidi léchait le visage de ce porc?

- Tais-toi, Alice!

- Merde alors, Bella, c'est ta chance d'être avec mon frère! Dis-lui ce qu'elle a fait avec Mike et il va la jeter. Fin de l'histoire. Edward sera à toi et Heidi sur le cul.

- Non, je lui ai dit que je ne serai pas la cause de leur rupture.

- Bella, mon frère est fou de toi. Et je sais qu'Edward n'aime pas Heidi autant qu'il t'aime. Elle soupira. - Et j'imagine, maintenant que tu es là, qu'il est seulement avec elle parce que tu ne veux pas être avec lui, et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour lui mettre un coup de pied aux fesses. Tu seras la cause de leur rupture, même si tu penses que tu ne le seras pas.

- Je ne le serai pas. Dieu, je déteste les garçons, parfois. Gémis-je.

- Je sais. Dommage que nous ne puissions pas avoir d'orgasme sans eux. À moins que nous nous transformions en ... lesbiennes, ce qui est complètement hors de question parce que ma bouche ne va pas vers le sud avec quelqu'un du même sexe.

- Alice.

- Oh, chut. Dit-elle en riant. - En quoi te déguises-tu pour Halloween?

- En sorcière. Toi?

- En vilain lutin. Rose sera Daisy Duke, style Jessica Simpson.

- Bien sûr.

- Tu vas venir à ma fête? Elle prit un verre.

- Non, Alice, je vais marcher autour de ma maison avec mon costume et danser sur la table de cuisine. Dis-je pleine de sarcasme.

- Haha.

- Puis-je frapper ton frère? Soupirais-je.

- Tu dois vraiment l'aimer, n'est-ce pas?

- Pas au début. Pas vraiment, c'était un étranger ... et maintenant. Ça se voit tant que ça?

- Ouais. Elle hocha la tête et jeta son verre vide dans la poubelle.

- Il y a une chose sur moi que je ne supporte pas. Quand je tombe amoureuse, je tombe dur. C'est un de mes nombreux défauts. Aides-moi à ne pas l'aimer Alice.

Elle sauta du plan de travail et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. - Je souhaiterai pouvoir. Je n'aime pas te voir te tourmenter autant pour un mec. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a ce qui lui faut , juste sous son nez. Tu es l'une de mes meilleurs amies, Bells. Je peux t'appeler comme ça?

- Tout le monde le fait. Pourquoi pas une de plus? Suis-je vraiment l'une de tes meilleurs amies? Je veux dire, nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis très longtemps.

- Oui. Devenir rapidement amies est OK pour moi.

- Je vais aller à la salle de bain. Je donnais une étreinte à Alice et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Et c'est là qu'Edward franchi la porte.

- Hey, Bella.

- Ouais, salut.

- Quel est le problème?

- Tu es le diable, voilà le problème.

- Comment?

- C'est pas grave. Je dois utiliser la salle de bains. Excuses-moi.

- Je suis sorti avec Heidi aujourd'hui. Ajouta-t-il, m'arrêtant dans mon élan.

- C'est bien pour toi. Pourquoi devrais-je m'en soucier?

- Parce que je lui ai parlé du mensonge qu'elle allait me dire à ton sujet et elle a avoué. Elle est vraiment désolée et elle veut s'excuser auprès de toi et elle l'a seulement fait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me perdre pour toi. Elle a promis de changer.

- Alors elle l'a dit. Non, merci, je ne veux rien entendre de sa part.

- Bella, allez. Il soupira.

- Non, Edward, pas Bella _«Allez»._ Tu ne crois que ce que tu veux croire, vois ce que tu veux voir. Ouvres les yeux! Elle joue avec toi comme avec une marionnette et tu la laisses faire.

- Quel est le problème avec toi? Une minute tu agis comme si mon rendez-vous avec Heidi n'était rien, et la minute d'après tu me cries dessus, en disant qu'elle joue avec moi et que je suis aveugle. Tu es une hypocrite.

- Non, je ne le suis pas.

- Si tu l'es. Tu détestes Heidi, tu penses que c'est une menteuse, mais tu ne me laisses pas t'embrasser, et encore moins être ton ami.

- Non. Je ne te laisse pas m'embrasser parce que je déteste que ta satanée petite amie fasse de moi une hypocrite. Cela signifie que je ne veux pas me blesser et je ne veux pas te blesser. Je me soucie de toi, Edward, je l'ai admis, mais tout comme toi, je ne m'en servirai pas.

- Que faire si j'ai menti? Il avança plus près.

- A propos de quoi?

- De ne pas me servir de tes sentiments.

- Tu as menti?

- Oui. J'ai menti. Je ne l'ai dit que pour que tu arrêtes de crier après moi.

- Je ne criais pas après toi.

- Si tu l'as fait, Bella.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait!

- Tu vois? Tu cries après moi maintenant. Tout ce que tu fais c'est crier après moi.

- Comme tu veux. Quatre mots, Edward:.. Nous ne pouvons pas.

- Quatre mots, Bella: Je suis tombé amoureux.

_Quoi?_

**Epov**

Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle,vraiment. Et je m'en fiche si elle croit le contraire.

- Tu ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas possible alors que tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre. Bella secoua la tête en reculant.

- Oh, c'est possible de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un quand tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre. On dirait un disque rayé, Bella. Je ne vais pas cesser d'éprouver ce je ressens pour toi et je refuse de me retenir de tomber plus profondément amoureux de toi car je pense que c'est bien, que c'est juste. Je me sens léger, flottant. Je suis peut-être tombé -

- Arrêtes-toi là, Edward Cullen. Elle couvrit ma bouche avec sa main. Elle sentait la lotion fleurie. - Ne dis pas ce mot.

J'enlevais sa main de ma bouche et la pris dans la mienne. - Amour. Amour, Bella. Je crois en l'amour, et la première fois fût lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois.

- Non ça ne l'est pas, parce que tu aimes Heidi.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que j'aimais Heidi. Je suis loin de l'aimer. Je ne pense pas l'aimer un jour.

- Comment peux-tu être si catégorique en disant qu'elle à changé?

- Elle changera. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je l'intention de tomber amoureux d'elle.

- C'est un jeu, Edward. Elle enleva sa main. - Elle ne changera_ jamais_. C'est pas grave. Si elle a promit de changer, alors tu devrais rester avec elle.

- Je ne la veux pas. Je te veux toi. Je veux être avec toi! Dis-je en la prenant par les épaules et en la secouant légèrement.

- Alors romps avec elle, Edward. Demain. Si tu me veux tant que ça, laisses tomber Heidi.

- Je ne peux pas rompre avec elle sans aucune explication.

- Hum, c'est une menteuse et une abominable garce? Alors pourquoi pas ? Elle sourit.

- Sois sérieuse, s'il te plaît.

- Très bien, dis-lui que tu as des sentiments pour moi. Si ce n'est pas demain, alors fais le à la fête d'Alice. Tu lui dis que tu as des sentiments pour moi et que tu veux être avec moi. Et puis partirons de là. D'accord?

- Parce que tu me désires autant que je te désire, non? Dis-je en l'attirant près de moi.

- Cela n'a rien à voir.

- Admets-le, Bells. Dis-moi que tu te ressens aussi cette attraction entre nous.

Elle poussa un fort soupir et ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans la défaite. - Oui, d'accord? Je ressens cette attraction. Oui, je te veux, aussi. C'est épuisant d'essayer de t'éviter quand tu es toujours là. Et tu rends les choses très difficiles.

- Alors pourquoi le fais-tu?

- Parce que ta copine est une psycho. Elle m'a dit de rester loin de toi et a eu l'audace de me traiter de monstre. Moi? Un monstre? C'est quoi ce bordel jamais, salope!

Bella était adorable quand elle se fâchait. - Tu n'es pas un monstre.

- Tu ne vas probablement pas croire cela, parce qu'a tes yeux sainte Heidi ne dit jamais rien de mal.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Et je viens de te dire que tu n'es pas un monstre, Bella. Veux-tu partir en supposant que je vais penser que tu mens? Tu ne m'as jamais laissé assez de temps pour te répondre. Tu te mets de suite en colère.

- Tu le fais, Edward. Tu la crois toujours plus que moi. Dit-elle en se tortillant pour se défaire de mon étreinte.

- Je ne la crois pas à propos de Mike, ni pour Leah.

- Si, si tu l'as fait. Tu as dit que Leah était brute. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas cru.

- Ce n'est parce que je l'ai dit que je t'accusais. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas complices. Je soupirais quand elle roula des yeux. - Écoutes Bella, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Viens ici.

- Pourquoi, tu veux me brutaliser?

- Oh, oui, je vais te jeter parterre. Viens juste ici. Je veux un câlin.

- Oh, mon Dieu.

- Tais-toi. Viens là.

Elle s'avança ers moi. Je la prit dans mes bras, passant les siens autour de mon cou, alors que les miens enserraient sa taille. Dieu, elle sentait si bon, la vanille et la cannelle et elle était si douce. Je fus tenté de mettre mon nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. A contrecœur, je la lâchais pour la laisser aller à la salle de bain.

- S'il te plaît ne lui brises pas le cœur Edward. Dit la voix calme de ma petite sœur derrière moi.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là?

- Assez longtemps pour voir qu'elle t'aime vraiment. Ne lui fais pas de mal. S'il te plaît.

- Je n'en n'ai pas l'intention Ali.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à toutes pour les reviews et mises en alertes ou favori.**

**Chapitre 7**

**BPOV**

_**La fête d'Halloween ...**_

Au cours des semaines suivantes, je baissais lentement ma garde envers Edward. Il traînait plus avec moi plus, m'accompagnait à mes cours et j'apprenais plus de chose en piano les mardi et jeudi. Nous étions plus proche, plus affectueux l'un envers l'autre, mais nous ne nous étions jamais embrassé. Pas de baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit célibataire.

Ce soir, c'était la soirée!

Dieu, personne ne m'avait fait ressentir ce que je ressentais pour Edward, j'étais si heureuse, et ce soir il serait célibataire, libéré de cette garce d'Heidi.

Alice, Rose et moi étions habillées et les gens étaient en train d'arriver. Mais où était Edward? Il m'avait dit qu'il devait aller chercher la sorcière, puis qu'il serait de retour. Il était bientôt huit heures et il n'était toujours pas là.

Je lui envoyais un texto rapide: **Où es-tu?**

_J'attends Heidi. J'arrive bientôt. Promis. _

**OK. :) **

_Tu me réserves une danse?_

**Biensûr.** Je souris, fermais mon téléphone et allais rejoindre mes amis.

La fête était bruyante. Il y avait des verres et des amuses-gueules partout, de la musique rap tonitruante et je ne reconnaissais personne. Tous les invités étaient maquillés ou portaient des masques.

La seule personne que je ne voyais pas dans la foule était ... Edward.

Je ne le trouvais nulle part et la fête avait commencé il y a une heure.

- Je vais aller voir si je trouve Edward. Dis-je à l'oreille d'Alice.

- OK! Répondit-elle haut et fort.

Je me dirigeais vers l'avant de la maison et ce que je vis me brisa le cœur. Il se tenait si près d'elle, chuchotant à son oreille. Et elle souriait! Cela devait être moi. Il m'a dit qu'il me voulait.

J'avais été si stupide!

**EPOV**

- Hé, je peux te parler en privé une minute? Demandais-je à Heidi.

- Bien sûr.

Je plaçais ma main dans le bas de son dos alors que nous marchions vers l'entrée de la maison de mes parents. Je devais lui parler, j'avais besoin de lui dire ce qui se passait. Elle avait besoin de savoir que j'avais des sentiments pour Bella, je devais être honnête. - Heidi, tu sais que je tiens à toi?

- Eh bien, oui. Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Et je ne ferais jamais intentionnellement quelque chose pour te blesser?

- Oui ... Edward, quoi s'agit-il?

Je pris une profonde inspiration, ayant tout à coup mal à l'estomac. Comment vais-je m'y prendre sans briser le cœur de Heidi? De toute façon je vais lui faire du mal. N'est-ce pas? Je gardais mes yeux fermés et ouvris ma bouche. - Heidi, je pense que ... non, j'ai des sentiments -

- Je vois que tu as fait ton choix. Dit une voix brisée derrière nous.

- Bella.

- Oh, bon Dieu, c'est à son sujet? Ricana Heidi.

- Oui, c'est moi. La perdante dans ce jeu.

- Ça n'a jamais été un jeu, Isabella. Edward veut être avec moi. Fit remarquer Heidi.

- Heidi, peux-tu s'il te plaît ne ...

- Non, elle a raison. Elle secoua la tête. - Tu ne me désires pas assez pour la laisser. J'abandonne ... Je suis hors jeu. Puis elle s'enfuit en courant.

- J'ai besoin de lui parler. Restes ici Heidi.-

- Edward, elle ne mérite pas -

- Reste. Juste. Ici.

Je courus après Bella, et la trouvais sur un banc près de l'entrée. Elle leva les yeux et se dirigea vers le trottoir loin de moi. Je sprintais dans l'herbe afin de la rattraper. - Attends, attends une minute, Bells.

Elle se retourna, je vis la colère et la douleur dans ses yeux. Elle recula son bras et me gifla durement. - Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Jamais. JE TE HAIS EDWARD. PUTAIN, JE TE DETESTE!

- Frappes-moi encore une fois. Exhortais-je. - Allez, je le mérite.

- Éloignes-toi de moi. Elle se recula à nouveau, courant vers le jardin.

- Bella, s'il te plaît. Je saisis son coude et l'attirais vers moi.

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais des sentiments pour moi et que tu voulais être avec moi! Pourquoi tu mens comme ça? Pourquoi joues-tu avec moi?

- Je n'ai pas menti, je ... bon sang, Bella, il n'est pas si facile de rompre avec quelqu'un. J'ai un -

- Comment ça ce n'est pas facile? Ses beaux yeux bruns étaient plein de larmes et mon cœur se brisa pour elle, pour la douleur que je lui infligeais. - Tu m'as dit que tu me désirais d'avantage.

- Je te désire d'avantage, mais ... elle est mon amie et elle a changé au cours des dernières semaines. Je ne -

-Non, Edward, elle n'a pas changé, elle joue un rôle avec toi, elle te raconte des mensonges sur moi et tu le sais tout autant que moi! Pourquoi fais-tu cela?

- Bella, je l' -

- Tu l'aimes, mais tu n'es pas _amoureux_ d'elle parce que c'est une sorcière, menteuse et elle-. Un sanglot coupa son discours, elle couvrit son visage et ses épaules tremblaient. Je m'avançais et posais mes mains sur ses bras. Elle me repoussa, - Ne me touches pas. Je ne veux pas que tu me touches, Edward, non.

- OK, je ne vais pas te toucher. Bella, je suis ... s'il te plaît.

- Réponds-moi à cela. Si je te demandais de lui dire que tu voulais être avec moi en fin de compte, que ferais-tu?

- Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

Elle hocha la tête et elle se lécha les lèvres, des larmes coulaient sur son visage. - Tu ne seras jamais à moi et seulement à moi. Je l'ai compris maintenant. J'ai fini de t'attendre, nous avons fini. Tu ne peux pas me traiter comme tu le fais, me faire attendre comme tu le décides et me demander d'être là quand tu veux de moi, comme une pute! Je t'ai dit que je ne serais pas l'autre fille et ... et je sais que j'ai baissé ma garde, mais maintenant ... maintenant je comprends. Tu veux être avec moi, mais tu ne le feras jamais. Je m'y suis faite.

- Bella, tu n'es pas une pute pour moi, comment peux-tu dire ça? J'essayais de l'attirer à moi mais elle me repoussa.

- Laisses-moi seule, Edward, va-t-en, s'il te plaît. Retournes près de ta petite amie et sois heureux.

- Bell-

- Pars Edward! Laisses-moi tranquille. Je suis tellement stupide.

- Je suis désolé. Je la laissais là, à pleurer et non pas parce que je voulais. Que pouvais-je faire? Elle ne peut pas être avec moi, elle ne peut tout simplement pas. Dieu, aides-moi je ne veux pas perdre Bella mais je ne peux pas blesser ma copine comme ça.

Qu'est-ce que Heidi aurait fait si j'avais eu la chance de lui dire?

Je ravalais la boule dans ma gorge et courageusement retournais à l'avant de la maison. Alice m'attendait tout comme Heidi. - Edward, où est Bella?

- Elle ... elle, euh, elle est derrière.

Alice eut sur le visage ce genre de regard déçu et elle secoua la tête. - Tu l'as fait, n'est-ce pas? Tu as joué avec son cœur. Dieu, je lui avais dit de ne pas s'embarquer là-dedans. Je savais que tu allais lui briser le cœur, je le savais. Je ne voulais pas y croire.

- Al, je n'ai jamais voulu que cela se produise.

- Mais tu savais que cela arriverait, Edward. La première erreur que tu ais faite, c'est de lui faire croire que tu avais des sentiments pour elle. Quand Bella tombe amoureuse, elle tombe vraiment amoureuse, elle me l'a dit. Tu aurais dû te contrôler si tu n'avais pas l'intention de t'engager vraiment à elle.

- Toi et tout le monde sait que j'ai de forts sentiments pour cette fille depuis le moment je l'ai rencontrée, Al.

- Et Heidi, elle le sait?

- Non, mais j'allais lui dire avant que Bella -

- Penses à ton avenir, Edward. Imagine t'installer et fonder une famille. Est-ce que tu vois Bella à tes côtés, est-ce que tu te vois passer le reste de ta vie avec elle? Et maintenant imagine te vie avec Heidi, une fille que ta famille ne peut pas supporter, une fille ennuyeuse, une fille pour qui tu n'as pas une once de sentiment comparé à l'autre.

- Je ne lui ai pas dit. Et Bella ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer que j'allais le faire. Me défendis-je.

- Je ne te comprends pas. Elle soupira. - Tu sais quoi? Que dirais-tu de me faire une faveur ... Laisses Bella. Laisses-la trouver quelqu'un qui tombera amoureux d'elle. Puis elle partit rejoindre Bella.

- Je ne peux pas. Etouffais-je alors qu'une larme coulait sur mon visage. La fille de mes rêves me détestait.

**APOV**

Dieu, j'aurai pu tuer mon frère, abruti! Comment a-t-il osé blesser une de mes meilleures amies comme ça, et prétendre encore qu'il veut sortir avec elle? Jésus, quand Jake va le découvrir, mon frère va passer un sale moment et je ne ferai rien pour l'arrêter. Des sanglots me sortirent de mes pensées les plus intimes, et je vis Bella penchée contre la colonne, sanglotant. Tu sais quoi? Je vais prévenir Jacob. Je sortis mon téléphone et lui envoyais un texto.

**J'ai trouvé Bella. Elle est dans le jardin.**

_**J'arrive.**_

Je restais là, tandis que Bella pleurait. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jake et Leah arrivèrent, inquiets. Au moment où il vit sa meilleure amie sangloter, la colère l'emplit, puis il s'adoucit quand il s'avança vers Bella, doucement il posa la main sur son épaule.

Elle grinça des dents et gémit. - Pour l'amour de Dieu, j'ai dit laisses-moi -

- Bells. Murmura Jake. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, en pleurant encore plus fort.

- Qu'est-ce que Edward t'a fait? Demanda Leah.

- Il a choisi Heidi et brisé le cœur de Bella.

- Je vais le tuer.

- Je sais et je ne vais pas t'arrêter.

- Bella. Nous entendîmes Jake lui dire : - Qu'est-ce qu'il fait maintenant? Je vais le tuer.

- Non, tu ne vas rien faire. C-c'est mon problème, il a choisi cette sorcière de menteuse. Mon cœur me fait si mal, J-Jake.

Je savais que Jacob était mal pour sa meilleur amie, on pouvait clairement le voir dans ses yeux et sur son visage. Tout le monde, en particulier Bella, méritait d'être profondément aimé par quelqu'un, c'est une personne si douce. Elle aurait ferait n'importe quoi pour mon abruti de frère et c'est comme ça qu'il traitait? J'espère qu'Emmett va lui botter le cul!

- Je suis désolé, Bells. Soupira-t-Jacob.

- Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu était quelqu'un pour m'aimer.

- Je t'aime, Bells. Tes parents t'aiment. Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Rose t'aiment. Il se pourrait même que Leah t'aime, je n'en suis pas sûr mais je vais lui demander. Leah et moi sourîmes un peu quand nous entendîmes Bella rire un peu.

- Je vous aime tous beaucoup, mais pas de la façon dont je voulais qu'Edward m'aime. Je voulais qu'il m'aime comme tu aimes Leah. Passionnément, qu'il veuille toujours être à mes côtés, me tenant la main, m'embrassant à chaque fois que c'est possible. Je voulais qu'il me désire autant que tu désires Leah. Je ne vais jamais avoir cela et je ne pense pas que je pourrai un jour à nouveau éprouver ça pour qui que ce soit.

- Je suis désolé, ma chérie.

Leah et moi nous approchâmes de Bella pour la réconforter. - Je suis tellement désolée pour le comportement de mon frère, Bella.

Elle renifla. - Ne t'excuses pas pour lui, Ali. C'est de ma faute, je me suis tellement attachée à lui. J'ai été stupide de croire qu'il ressentait de l'amour pour moi, alors qu'il refusait de me croire quand je lui disais qu'Heidi est une menteuse et qu'elle n'avait pas changé ... leur relation est basée sur des mensonges. il ne va pas rompre avec elle pour moi.

- C'est un stupide idiot, Bella. Grogna Leah.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à surmonter cela.

- Nous allons tous t'aider ma puce. Jake la serra contre lui une fois de plus.

- Je peux t'arranger un rendez-vous avec mon ami Jared. Dit Leah.

- Lee-Lee. Protesta Jake.

- Trop tôt?

- Ouais.

- Nous allons te raccompagner chez toi Bella. Ajoutais-je. Elle hocha la tête et nous rentrâmes.

**BPOV**

Je restais au lit toute la fin de semaine. Je ne répondis pas à mes textos, appels ou mes e-mails et les seules fois où je sortais c'était pour manger, boire ou utiliser la salle de bain. Ma gorge était sèche, mes yeux étaient gonflés à cause de mes larmes, mes lèvres gercées et mes cheveux ressemblaient probablement une botte de foin. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'en un mois et demi, je tomberai amoureuse de quelqu'un, en concurrence avec une garce et avoir le cœur brisé par le gars avec qui je voulais être.

Je me brossais les dents, peignais mes cheveux que j'attachais en queue de cheval, mis mes lunettes, enfilais un jeans et un pull bleu puis me dirigeais vers mon bureau pour regarder mon téléphone.

**20 nouveaux textos**

**13 appels manqués**

**7 nouveaux messages vocaux **

La plupart d'entre eux étaient d'Alice et Jake, quelques-uns étaient d'Emmett, Jazz et Rose, tous demandant si j'étais vivante, si je venais à l'école, et qu'ils étaient là pour moi. Un appel et un message vocal étaient de _lui._ Je ne pense pas pouvoir entendre sa voix en ce moment ... non, je dois l'écouter, entendre ce qu'il a trouvé comme excuse pour s'être foutu de ma gueule. Je composais le numéro du répondeur et mis mon téléphone à mon oreille. Sa voix rauque, paraissant triste, inonda mes oreilles.

_«Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir blessée. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu ressentes ce que tu as ressentis ce soir, Bella. S'il te plaît ne me déteste pas. Tu me manques déjà tellement et je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, ne m'abandonnes pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je tiens tellement de toi. J-Je suis désolé, Bella, je t'-_ Il fut coupé.

Qu'est-ce? Allait-il à dire qu'il m'aimait?

_Non, rappelles-toi, il aime Heidi. Tu es la perdante dans ce jeu. Ne lui parles plus, il est indigne de confiance. Il a seulement sorti cette merde pour que tu lui pardonne. Il est le méchant, Bella, le_ mauvais _gars._

- Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? Me demandais-je. - Il a fait son choix.

Vraiment? Je l'ai vu avec elle, ce qui signifie évidemment qu'il veut rester elle. Il la touchait affectueusement.

Je secouais la tête et tapais un message rapide à Emmett et Alice.

**S'il pose des questions sur moi, dites-lui qu'il a fait son choix et que je ne peux pas être son amie. Il ne peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Faites circuler cette information au reste des gars. **

_**Bells d'accord. -E**_

_**Je vais lui dire ma puce. Tu viens à l'école? -A**_

**Oui, je viens. **

N'ayant pas envie de manger, j'attrapais mon sac et allais péniblement à ma voiture. Je jetais paresseusement mon sac côté passager, m'affalais sur mon siège, fermais la porte, mettais en route la voiture pour me rendre en enfer. J'arrivais sur le parking de l'école et essuyais mes yeux, puis je sortis lentement de ma voiture, sentant le froid du vent de Novembre me frapper au visage. Un frisson parcourut mon corps quand je passais à côté du groupe. Je leur jetais un regard et vis Heidi se jeter sur Edward. Elle surprit mon regard et ouvrit la bouche.

- Il ne veut pas de toi Bella.

Ça y est! J'en avais assez. Je ne voulais pas le faire maintenant, mais elle m'y poussa. Je marchais droit vers elle et la giflais. - Embrasses mes fesses pauvre conne. Tu l'as eu! Tu as gagné! Gardes ta putain de bouche fermée et occupes-toi de ce que tu as au lieu d'essayer de me chercher tout le temps! Jésus, c'est comme s'il était un trophée que tu exhibes à tout le monde, à la place d'être quelqu'un à qui tu portes réellement de l'attention . N'en n'a tu rien à faire de lui, Heidi?

Elle avait toujours sa main sur sa joue, silencieuse.

- As-tu compris la question? Je sais que tu m'as bien entendu. Ton cerveau de la taille d'un petit pois arrive-t-il à la comprendre? ES-TU AMOUREUSE DE LUI? Es-tu seulement inquiète qu'il ne défende pas votre relation? Qu'il ait couru après moi l'autre soir?

Toujours le silence.

- Rien? Allez Heidi, je sais que tu as récupéré du choc que quelqu'un ait eu le culot de te gifler pour ton harcèlement incessant. Réponds-moi. Aimes-tu ton petit ami?

- Tu fais une scène, Isabella. Dit-elle sèchement.

- Je ne fais pas une scène, il n'y a personne ici, que nous et Jake. Tout le monde sait ce qui se passe. Réponds à ma question.

Encore une fois, le silence.

- D'accord, que quelqu'un me demande ce que je ressens pour lui si elle n'a pas la réponse.

- Je sais déjà que tu as le béguin pour lui, Bella. Heidi sourit.

- Le béguin? Tu penses que c'est un _béguin_ ? Wow, tu es forte. Non, non, non, non, ce que je ressens pour lui n'est pas un coup de cœur. Un béguin n'est pas vraiment connaître quelqu'un, mais aimer ce qu'ils voient à l'extérieur, aimer certaines facettes de quelqu'un. Ce que je ressens pour _ton copain_ est plus qu'un béguin, je le _veux_ lui, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être avec lui, je suis sûr que mes sentiments sont proches de l'amour, j'en suis presque là... même si je le hais en ce moment. Dois-je te le dire differement? L'aimes-tu ou n'est-il qu'une friandise?

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour.

- Oh, je sais ce qu'est l'amour. Mes parents sont l'exemple exact de l'amour. Ma mère manque à mon père quand il est au travail, il peut la sentir arriver alors qu'elle est à cent mètres, il déteste se battre avec elle, son visage s'illumine quand on la nomme, quand il la voit. J'ai été témoin de l'amour, Heidi. Ressens-tu cela pour Edward?

Tout ce que j'obtins fut un regard méprisant.

- Je pense que tu ne tiens pas réellement à lui. Tu ne veux simplement pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse l'avoir.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Hurla-t-elle.

- T'a-t-il dit qu'il a des sentiments pour moi?

- Non, parce qu'il n'en n'a pas.

- C'est là que tu as tort. Il en a , mais il m'a promis de ne pas s'en servir par peur de te faire du mal, Dieu sait pourquoi. Mais ce à quoi il n'a pas pensé, c'est que, en refusant de te blesser, il me blesse moi encore plus. Je sais que tu n'en n'as rien à faire de lui, et au fond de toi tu sais que je suis mieux pour lui. Derrière toute cette haine et jalousie, tu sais que c'est la vérité, mais tu ne veux pas y croire. Tu préfères l'avoir et être témoin de sa misère, plutôt que le laisser partir et être heureux comme il le mérite. Ce n'est pas seulement moi que tu détestes, c'est toutes les filles qui le regarde. Je n'ai pas eu à le manipuler pour qu'il m'aime... J'étais juste moi-même.

- Tout ce que tu veux. Grogna-t-elle.

J'essuyais mes larmes et regardais Edward. - Tu as gagné le gros lot. Bon choix.

- Bell -

- Ne me parles pas, Edward. Je tournais les talons et m'éloignais, droit dans les bras réconfortants de Jake. - Cela était censé me faire me sentir mieux.

- Est-ce la cas? Demanda Jake. Je ne me sentais pas mieux, en fait, c'était pire. Mon cœur me faisait plus mal que l'autre soir et ce week-end. Ce qui vient de se passer ne lui pas fait prendre conscience des choses comme tu peux le voir. Il ne renoncera jamais à elle pour être avec moi.

- Non.

- Tu veux que je le tue?

- Ne fait rien de mal. Je secouais la tête. - Je ne l'aurais quand même pas. Ma poche vibra et il n'y aurait qu'une seule personne pour m'envoyer un texto à ce moment de la matinée.

Edward.

_Je sais que tu me hais mais s'il te plaît parles-moi?_

**A quel sujet?**

_Est-ce que tu me laisserais t'expliquer?_

**Qu'y a t -il à expliquer? Tu as choisi Heidi.**

_Tu ne m'as pas écouté. S'il te plaît, parles-moi. _

**Nous n'avons rien à nous dire. **

_J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. _

**Restes avec ta petite-amie et laisses-moi passer à autre chose. Tu devrais aussi.**

_Je ne veux pas que tu passes à autre chose. Je te veux. _

**Ne me fais pas ça. Laisses-moi seule Edward.**

_Non, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé. _

Je rangeais mon téléphone et m'appuyais sur le bras de Jacob alors que nous entrions à l'intérieur de l'école. Je devais demander à changer de place. - Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Jake?

- Je ne sais pas, Bells. Le temps guérit toutes les blessures, je suppose.

Ouais.

Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines et j'avais tout fait pour l'éviter comme s'il était la peste noire. Je n'allais plus à ses séances de piano, j'avais changé de place dans tous les cours que j'avais avec lui, je ne le regardais pas au déjeuner et quand il entrait dans une pièce je l'ignorais. J'étais même sortie avec un ami de Leah. Je pensais que la distance me ferait me sentir mieux, m'aiderait à l'oublier, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Et plus les jours passaient, plus Edward avait l'air malheureux. Des cernes noires abîmaient la peau sous ses yeux fatigués et injectés de sang, le vert éblouissant de ceux-ci devenait peu à peu plus clair, il était débraillé, ne semblant plus se soucier de son apparence, et Heidi n'était pas là, elle n'était pas là depuis la semaine dernière.

Et il avait fait ce que je lui avais demandé. Il m'avait laissé seule.

Je passais dans la salle de gym, raccourci vers ma voiture, quand j'entendis de faibles reniflements venant du vestiaire.

Vestiaire des filles.

J'entrais et trouvais Alice, assise sur un banc, tout habillée, pleurant. Emmett était à côté d'elle. Il la tenait dans ses bras et il essayait d'arrêter ses larmes. Il avait l'air tout aussi bouleversé, mais il ne pleurait pas.

- Ali? Emmett que fais-tu dans le vestiaire des filles?

Elle s'essuya les yeux et me regarda. - Hey, Bella.

- Hey, Bells. Emmett sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Il arrivé quelque chose avec Jasper?

- Oh, non, moi et Jazzy allons très bien. C'est juste que ... Non, tu ne veux pas entendre ça. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Non, je veux l'entendre, Ali. Vous êtes mes amis et je veux savoir ce qui vous bouleverse.-

- D'-d'accord. C'est notre frère. Répondit-elle.

- Oh. Je me tendis. - Qu'a-t-il fait?

- Non, je savais que tu ne serais pas à l'aise en entendant cela. Oublies. Emmett agita sa main en l'air. - Allez, lutin.

Je les stoppais quand ils commencèrent à se lever. - Non, ce n'est pas grave. Je veux l'entendre.

Le visage d'Alice se froissa de douleur et les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. - Nous sommes tellement inquiets pour lui, mes parents aussi. Depuis la fête Halloween et l'incident du parking, il n'est pas lui-même. Il va à l'école, il ne nous parle pas, quand il rentre il s'enferme dans sa chambre jusqu'au dîner, et quand il descend il regarde seulement son assiette et il mange la moitié de ce qu'il avale habituellement, après il retourne dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il doive se lever pour l'école.

- Est-il déprimé? Demandais-je, vraiment inquiète pour Edward. Il m'avait peut-être fait du mal, mais je me souciais encore de lui et je ne voudrai jamais que quelque chose de mal lui arrive. Non jamais.

- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que ne pas dormir, ne pas se préoccuper de son bien-être et pleurer quand il pense que personne ne l'entend sont des signes de dépression? Demanda Emmett.

- Je pense que oui. Qu'est-il arrivé à Heidi?

- Oh, je pense qu'elle a rompu avec lui, ou lui avec elle, je ne sais pas vraiment. Non pas que je m'en fiche.

- Je pense que tu lui manques Bella. Je pense qu'il est amoureux de toi, mais il sait que tu ne veux rien à voir à faire avec hocha la tête. - Peux-tu voir si tu arrives à le faire parler?

Il m'aime? Comment cela peut-il être possible alors qu'il a refusé de rompre avec Heidi?

- Je vais essayer. Où est-il?

- Merci, Bells! Emmett se leva d'un bond et me donna un câlin à broyer les os. - Il est dans la salle de musique.

- D'accord. Je sortis. Je devais savoir ce qui se passait, donc je me fis une raison et allais jusqu'à la salle de musique pour lui faire face. Je poussais la porte et le vis penché sur le piano.

- Edward?

- Mme Molina, avez-vous besoin- Sa tête se leva et il se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait. Il avait l'air horrible. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, il avait l'air plus mince; comme maladivement mince, et toujours débraillé. - Oh, salut Bella.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi?

- Rien. Juste un petit passage à vide.

- Edward, ta famille est malade d'inquiétude à ton sujet.

- Pourquoi? Mes notes sont bonnes, je rentre chez moi à l'heure.

- Ils sont soucieux de ton bien-être. Tu ne manges pas, tu ne dors pas, tu pleures la nuit.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresses? Il s'essuya les yeux. - Tu me détestes, tu te souviens? Tu m'as dit de te laisser tranquille et je l'ai fait.

- Je ne te hais pas, Edward.

- Si je me souviens bien, tes mots exacts étaient : _Je te hais, Edward, je te déteste_ .

- Où est Heidi? J'essayais de changer de sujet.

- Je ne sais pas. Quelque part avec ses amis.

- Etes-vous encore ensemble?

- Probablement pas, je ne suis pas sûr. Il haussa les épaules. - Ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Edward ...

- Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas, Bella? Je veux quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de moi. Et je ne pense pas que je pourrai l'avoir un jour.

- Tu n'as pas rompu avec Heidi. J'ai tout vu l'autre soir. Tu m'as fais mal Edward.

- Et tu n'aurais pas été blessée si tu m'avais laissé t'expliquer.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ça n'a plus d'importance. Ce qui est fait est fait.

- La personne que tu veux ... c'est moi?

- Bien sûr que c'est toi. Je pense que ça a toujours été toi. Même quand je ne savais pas que tu existais c'était probablement toi. J'étais enraciné avec quelqu'un, attendant que la bonne personne arrive. Elle est arrivée et j'ai tout foutu en l'air. Il se tenait la tête basse et commença à partir vers la porte. - A bientôt, Bella.

- Edward, attends.

Il se tourna, la main sur la poignée. - Ouais

- Qu'est-il arrivé à tout ces, _parles-moi et, je ne veux pas que tu passes à autre chose?_

Il haussa les épaules. - Comme je l'ai dit, je te veux et tu me hais. Pourquoi devrais-je me battre pour quelqu'un qui ne voudra jamais de moi? C'est un gaspillage de temps et cela ne fera que nous faire plus de mal.

- Je ne te hais pas, bon sang! Edward, je ne comprends pas ce changement d'humeur.

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes. Il ouvrit la porte.

- Alice m'a dit que tu étais amoureux de moi. Est-ce vrai?

Il me regarda avec des yeux larmoyants et sourit faiblement. - Cela changerait-il quelque chose si je disais oui?

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Cela changerait-il quelque chose? M'aimait-il? Qu'est-ce que je ferais s'il me disait qu'il m'aime? Je ne voulais pas y penser, je voulais qu'il arrête de répondre à mes questions par une autre question.

Edward fit un signe de compréhension, se méprenant sur mon silence et le prenant pour un non. -Exactement. Mais bon, au moins, je ne t'ai pas embrassé cette nuit à la fête. Cela n'aurait sans doute fait qu'empirer les choses, sachant que je ne pourrais plus jamais t'embrasser. Non, c'est juste pire, parce que maintenant je ne saurai jamais . Eh bien ... Au revoir, Bella. Il sortit, me laissant là, debout, plus confuse et déchirée que je l'étais avant.

Edward Cullen, que me fais-tu?


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos commentaires, je rappelle que cette fiction est l'oeuvre de lionlamb et que je n'en suis que la traductrice.**

**Les personnages quant à eux appartiennent à .**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 8: tant de regrets**

**EPOV**

J'avais tout fait mal ces derniers mois.

J'avais tout eu faux avec Bella.

J'avais eu faux sur toute la ligne.

J'avais tant de regrets.

Je regrettais d'avoir repris Heidi, parce qu'elle _n'était pas_ bonne pour moi. C'était une menteuse, elle complotait, elle trichait avec moi et vous savez quoi? Je ne me souciais même pas de ce qu'elle faisait. Je l'avais surprise un jour avec Mike, entrain de se peloter, tout cela me revenait. Ce jour-là, Bella m'avait dit que Heidi essayait de me faire croire qu'elle avait attrapé Bella avec Mike, mais en réalité c'est Heidi qui était avec lui. Et parce que j'étais un con je n'y avais pas réfléchis. Heidi avait menti au sujet de l'incident sur la route, elle mentait à propos de Mike, et elle me mentait probablement depuis la première. Mais je ne m'en souciais plus, parce que j'avais perdu la seule fille avec qui j'avais vraiment eu envie d'être.

_Bella. _

Dieu, elle me manquait énormément.

Je regrettais d'avoir flashé sur elle alors que j'avais une petite amie.

Je regrettais de l'avoir accusé pour toutes ces choses qu'Heidi avait fait.

Je regrettait de lui avoir crié après, en lui disant qu'elle était une amie collante.

Je regrettais de lui avoir dit que nous n'étions même pas vraiment des amis.

Je regrettais d'avoir essayé de l'embrasser alors que j'avais une petite amie.

Je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir écouté quand elle me disait nous ne pouvions pas faire ce à quoi je l'avais toujours poussée, parce que j'avais une petite amie.

Mais je ne regrettais pas d'avoir rencontré cette fille, je ne regrettais pas d'être tombé amoureux d'elle, et je ne regrettais pas le temps que j'avais passé avec elle, parce qu'elle m'avait ouvert les yeux sur qui était vraiment Heidi, j'avais été très heureux avec Bella, à tel point que je me sentais misérable quand j'étais avec Heidi. Et juste comme ça, elle était partie. En un clin d'œil, j'avais perdu la seule personne qui comptait probablement plus que ma famille.

Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Les deux, avaient la même importance.

- Est-ce comme cela que l'on se sent quand on a plus rien? Me Murmurais-je, essuyant une larme tombée de ma joue. Je m'étais couché sur le côté, dos face à la porte de la chambre et j'aurai juste voulu que le sol m'engloutisse, pour ne plus avoir à faire face. Plus de déception sur les visages de ma famille, de haine dans les yeux de Jacob Black, et le cœur de Bella, visiblement brisé de ce que je lui avait fait, chaque fois qu'elle me regardait.

Je me détestais.

Je ne voulais plus être moi.

J'aurais voulu ne plus exister.

Je sais que la façon dont je jouais la comédie était pathétique et qu'elle inquiétait ma famille, mais je. .. j'avais renoncé. Qui savait ce qu'était l'impression que votre poitrine se déchirait lentement, alors que vous étiez celui qui avait fait le mal? Est-il possible de ressentir plus de douleur que la victime? Non, Bella devait être recroquevillée en position fœtale dans un coin, avec la douleur que je lui avais causé. J'avais brisé le cœur de la plus belle fille que je n'avais jamais connu, la plus intelligente, la plus drôle, la plus bienveillante, parce que je n'avais pas eu le courage de mettre fin à ma relation avec Heidi. Je pouvais honnêtement voir Bella comme «la» fille avec qui je voulais passer le reste de ma vie ... mais cela n'arriverait pas, parce que j'avais tout bousillé et qu'elle me haïssait.

D'autres larmes tombèrent sur mon oreiller. Je ne fis pas fait un geste pour les essuyer, parce que je savais que d'autres viendraient et que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre quand quelques coups retentirent à ma porte.

_Sont-ils ici pour me dire quelle merde je suis? Parce que je vais les accueillir._

Une grande ombre et une autre plus petite étaient projetées sur le mur de ma chambre. Emmett et Alice, bien sûr.

- Peut-on te parler? Demanda Emmett.

- Si vous voulez. Lui répondis-je, la voix rauque et grave à cause des larmes. Je me foutais qu'ils sachent que je pleurais.

- Nous voulons nous excuser. Répondit Alice.

- Pour quoi faire? Vous n'avez pas foutu en l'air toute chance que vous aviez d'être avec une fille merveilleuse. Vous n'avez pas briser le cœur de cette personne. Votre famille et vos amis ne vous détestent pas. C'est moi et je prends l'entière responsabilité de cela.

- Maintenant, écoutes, c'est là que tu as tort. Dit Emmett. - Nous n'aurions jamais pu te haïr Edward. Tu es notre frère. Un peu déçu, oui. La haine, non. Nous sommes inquiets pour toi.

- Et nous sommes désolés de t'avoir évité. Ajouta Alice.

- Je le mérite. Et ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais m'en sortir. Enfin ... je pense.

- Ed, tu aimes ... tu es amoureux de Bella?

- Em, ça n'a pas d'importance que je le sois ou non. Elle me déteste.

- Je doute fortement qu'elle te haïsse. Dis-lui juste ce que tu ressens.

- J'ai déjà discuté de cela avec elle aujourd'hui. Ça ne changera rien.

- Tu lui as parlé? Alice semblait un peu étonnée.

- Vous savez que je lui ai parlé. Les gars, vous l'avez envoyée à la salle de musique. Et elle me déteste ... Je me déteste.

- A t-elle dit, qu'elle te détestait? Emmett marcha autour de mon lit et s'assit dans le fauteuil.

- Non, elle m'a juste demandé pourquoi mes sentiments avaient changé, et de la laisser seule. Et si j'étais toujours avec Heidi.

- L'es-tu?

- Pas vraiment. Je l'ai vue faire avec Mike Newton.

- Oh! Étouffa Alice. - T'a t-elle vu?

- Ouais, mais je venais juste de m'éloigner parce que je ne m'en souciais pas plus. Dieu, pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu la vraie Heidi comme vous l'avez fait? Je suis tellement idiot.

- Je ne sais pas, petit frère. Peut-être que tu étais sous le charme. Ou tu as seulement cru ce que tu voulais, tu espérais qu'elle avait changé. Soupira Emmett.

- Les gars, ne dites pas à ma Bella que j'ai pleuré, d'accord? Je ne veux pas de sa pitié. Je ne veux de pitié de personne, parce que je ne le mérite pas.

- Viens-tu à l'école demain? Alice toucha ma main.

- J'sais pas. Probablement pas. Je suis vraiment fatigué donc je pense que je vais aller dormir. Dites à maman et papa que je n'ai pas faim. Je roulais sur le dos et frottais mes yeux humides.

**APOV**

- Edward, tu dois manger quelque chose. Ça fait cinq jours que tu n'as pas mangé avec nous. S'il te plaît! Je le suppliais, j'étais effrayée et triste pour mon frère. Si il continuait comme ça il pourrait se faire du mal.

- Ça va. Un être humain peut rester des jours sans manger. Murmura-t-il en s'approchant de moi pour m'embrasser. Je sentis tomber une larme alors que je l'étreignais en retour.

- Allons, Al. Em enveloppa un bras autour de moi et nous quittâmes la chambre d'Edward.

Nous entrâmes dans la cuisine et nous assîmes, juste au moment où ma mère posait le plat de salade. Elle regarda la chaise vide d' Edward et nous regarda Em et moi. - Du nouveau?

- Il dit qu'il n'a pas faim. Que faire si il se prive, maman? Je sais qu'il a faim, il n'a pas mangé depuis trois jours. Il ne mange pas à l'école, il ne s'assoit même plus avec nous. Il va laisser la culpabilité prendre le relais jusqu'à ce qu'il soit ... rien. Etouffais-je alors que les larmes trempaient mon visage.

- Oh, ma chérie, viens ici. Dis ma mère, puis elle et mon père m'enlacèrent. - C'est ce que veut ton frère.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule Bella Swan et il lui a fait du mal. C'est de sa faute et il se complaît là dedans. J'ai peur qu'il ne s'en sorte pas.

- Il s'en sortira chérie, laisses lui le temps. Mon père embrassa mes cheveux. - Tout comme Bella a besoin de temps.

- Bella vient à l'école tous les jours et elle mange. Edward attend que les jours passent et il ne mange pas du tout! Il n'essaie même plus de vivre.

- Tout ce que nous pouvons faire Alice, c'est attendre. Dit ma mère. - Edward n'aime pas être forcé. Donnez-lui tout le temps dont il a besoin. Mangez votre dîner.

- OK. Je reniflais et ramassais ma fourchette, je me sentais mal de manger alors qu'Edward n'était pas là, même si c'est lui qui l'avait choisi.

- Hey, où est ton frère? Me demanda Bella le lendemain à nos casiers. - Et c'est quoi toutes ces couleurs sombres sur toi? Elle regarda mon top charbon de bois et mon jean et mes bottes noirs.

- Mon grand-frère est quelque part par là, l'autre n'est pas là. Et c'est l'automne. Je suis autorisée à porter des couleurs sombres.

- Eh bien habituellement tu portes des couleurs vives. Je suppose que je ne suis pas habituée à ça.

- C'est quoi le problème avec mon look? Je regardais son sweet bleu à capuche, son pantalon de survêtement, et ses chaussures de sport. Si la jeune fille me laissait tout simplement faire des emplettes pour elle, je lui montrerais de quoi elle aurait l'air dans des vêtements à la mode. Elle serait phénoménale!

- Je suis paresseuse aujourd'hui. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules, poussant ses longs cheveux sur l'épaule. - Tu sais, à l'aise. Donc, Edward n'est encore pas venu ?

- Non, il est à la maison. Pourquoi demandes-tu?

- Je suis juste inquiète. Il avait l'air horrible hier.

- Parce qu'il se déteste pour ce qu'il t'a fait, Bella. Il pense que toute l'école le déteste.

- Toute l'école ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Eh bien, c'est comme ça qu'il réagit. Il est convaincu que tout le monde le déteste, il ne veux pas de pitié ou de sympathie. Il dit qu'il ne les mérite pas, il n'a pas dîné depuis cinq soirs, tout ce qu'il fait c'est dormir et pleurer. Rien de ce que tu lui as dit hier ne lui à remonté le moral, au contraire. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. Mes parents disent que nous devons lui laisser le temps, mais ça fait près de trois semaines!

- Alice, Alice! Calmes-toi! Bella attrapa mes épaules. - Les gens traitent les choses de différentes manières.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas aussi triste que lui?

- Je suis encore triste, mais je dois continuer. Je ne peux pas rester au lit, déprimée pour le reste de ma vie.

- Tu ne le détestes pas?

- Non, je ne le déteste pas. Je suis en colère contre lui, mais je ne le déteste pas.

- Il pense que Jazz et Rose le haïssent. Hey, viendrais-tu t'asseoir avec nous pour le déjeuner car il a arrêté de venir manger?

- Bien sûr.

**EPOV**

- Edward? Edward, mon chéri?

Quelqu'un me touchait les cheveux.

- Edward? Edward!

Je sursautais et ouvris les yeux, les plissant à cause de la lumière entrant par la fenêtre. - Qu-quoi? Quelle heure est-il?

- 11H30. Un de tes professeurs, Mme Kachiri m'a appelé et m'a dit que vous aviez un test et que tu avais besoin de le faire.

- Oh, merde, j'ai oublié ce test en espagnol! Je dois le faire. Je suis désolé, maman.

- Pourquoi me présentes-tu des excuses? Me demanda-t-elle surprise. - Je ne suis pas le professeur d'espagnol.

- Pour la façon dont j'ai agi dernièrement. Toute ma mélancolie et déprime, inquiétant tout le monde et refusant de manger.

- Je comprends chéri. C'est la façon dont tu y as fais face. Je sais que Bella te manque.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Elle me manque beaucoup.

Elle m'embrassa sur la tête. - Vas te laver. Rases-toi aussi s'il te plaît. Est-ce que tu mangerais quelque chose pour moi? Oeufs? Bacon?

- Je suppose.

- Merci, mon chéri. Je vais aller préparer quelque chose pendant que tu te prépares. Quand ton cours commence-t-il?

- Eh bien, c'est passé mais je suis sûr qu'elle va me laisser faire le test pendant le déjeuner et je n'ai pas d'autres cours importants donc je reviendrai à la maison. Est-ce que ça va? Je ne me sens pas de faire face à tout le monde pour l'instant.

- C'est bien Edward. Je vais téléphoner à l'école et les prévenir. Elle sortit et redescendit. Je sautais dans la douche, me nettoyais à fond, et en sorti une serviette autour de ma taille, puis je me rasais et me brossais les dents. Je m'habillais d'un sweat-shirt et d'un jeans puis descendis manger ce que ma mère m'avait fait. Alors que je descendais la dernière marche, une odeur exquise provenant de la cuisine me frappa et mon estomac gronda. Très fort.

- Affamé? mon père riait alors qu'il venait de passer la porte d'entrée.

- Tu as entendu cela?

- Oui, c'était bruyant. Tu dois être affamé.

- Je le suis.

Nous entrâmes tous les deux et ma mère me tendit un verre de jus de pomme et des œufs, ainsi que du fromage du jambon sur du pain au levain grillé. - Merci, maman.

- Manges-le sur le chemin. Allez, allez.

- Bye, papa!

- Bye, mon fils.

Je montais dans ma voiture et roulais aussi vite que je pus pour l'école. Je me garais, sortis et courus jusqu'à mon casier pour prendre un crayon. Vraiment mauvais moment pour moi parce que c'est là qu'Heidi me repéra.

- Merde! Je gémis doucement puis fermais mon casier pour lui faire face.

- Allons-nous parler de ce qui s'est passé ou est-ce que tu vas me fuir pour le reste de l'année. Je suis ta petite amie, Edward.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas.

- Excuses-moi?

- Heidi, tu n'es pas ma petite-amie. J'ai arrêté cette relation depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

- Depuis que tu as rencontré Bella, pas vrai? Dieu, elle a tout gâché pour moi!

- Pour toi? Elle n'a rien gâché pour toi, c'est juste une nouvelle élève qui est arrivée à capter mon regard. Et pourquoi t'inquiétes-tu? Je t'ai pratiquement attrapé avec ce putain de Newton la semaine dernière. Je soupirais, tout à coup fatigué. - Écoutes, je me fiche de ce que tu fais, avec qui tu as rendez-vous. La vérité est que je ne mérite pas d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre, tout ce que j'ai fait c'est la blesser et même pas toi -qui a menti à propos de tout ce que Bella n'a pas fait, tu as en quelque sorte compris que j'allais rompre avec toi, et tu as menti en disant qu'elle était avec un autre mec. Tu t'es servi de moi, tu n'as jamais eu de vrais sentiments pour moi. Alors, fais ce que tu veux. Je n'ai rien à te donner. Il ne reste rien.

- Alors, tu vas casser avec moi?

- Tu ne veux pas de moi de toute façon. Tu as peut-être voulu au début, mais à la fin tu voulais simplement que Bella ne soit pas avec moi. Mais elle ne veut plus être avec moi. Alors quoi? Je suis seul, je n'ai personne. Qui d'autre est là pour te prouver qu'on ne peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre? Va avec Newton, Heidi.

- Je ne suis pas avec Mike, Edward. Nous avons rompu parce que je t'aime! S'il te plaît!

- Non. Pour une fois, tu ne pourras pas me faire plier à ta fantaisie. Quand j'ai rencontré Bella, je l'ai désiré plus que je ne te désirais. Je ne t'ai même probablement jamais désiré, mais à cause de ma bêtise, et ma peur de ce que tu allais lui faire si je rompais avec toi, j'ai tout ruiné, j'ai perdu Bella, la fille de mes rêves Tu n'as pas de cœur Heidi, j'ai réalisé que tu ne pouvais pas briser un cœur qui n'est pas là. Et vois-tu, tu n'es même pas blessée par ce que je viens de dire.

Elle me regarda, me poussa vers mon casier, et s'éloigna. Alors qu'une fille partait, l'autre passait la porte.

- Hey.

- Bella. Salut. Comment-comment vas-tu?

- Cela ne fait que un jour, Edward. Je vais bien. Tu vas bien?

- Je vais vivre. Heidi n'a pas été blessé de toute façon.

- Ouais.

- Écoutes, je dois aller faire un test pour Mme Kachiri. J-je te vois après. Lui dis-je dans un petit sourire, puis m'éloignais.

- Edward, attends.

Je me retournais. - Ouais?

- Suis-je vraiment la fille de tes rêves?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu?

- Tout. Elle rougit.

- Oui. Tu l'es. Tu es parfaite.

- Non, je ne le suis pas.

- Si tu l'es, et tous le mecs seraient heureux de t'avoir pour petite-amie. Tu es intelligente, drôle, extravertie, belle ... et la liste est longue. Ils tomberaient amoureux de toi en un temps record.

- Es-tu entrain de me dire que je devrais rencontrer d'autres garçons? Elle se mordit les lèvres, pas sûre.

- Si tu es prête. Et si tu ne l'es pas maintenant, tu le seras bientôt.

- Et toi?

- Je ne suis certainement pas prêt. Mais quand je trouverai quelqu'un, je ne la laisserai jamais partir. Mais pour le moment, je ne mérite pas d'être avec quelqu'un.

- Donc, tu dis que tu n'as envie d'être avec moi? Elle baissa les yeux.

- Oh, mon Dieu, non. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être avec toi. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et faire tout cela dans le bon sens. Mais je t'ai tellement blessé, Bella. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi et je ne m'attends pas à ce que toi ou quelqu'un d'autre me pardonne pour ce que j'ai fait. Je ne me pardonne pas et tu as besoin de quelqu'un comme Jake, pas spécifiquement lui, qui t'aimera comme tu le mérite. Peut-être un de ses amis. Quelqu'un que tu finiras par ne pas détester. -

- Mais je ne te déteste pas. Son menton tremblait.

- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup en ce moment. Et tu ne devrais pas. Ton père veut sans doute me tuer et je m'en réjouis. Chaque sentiment négatif que tous mes amis ressentent à mon égard, je m'en réjouis. J'ai fait une erreur, et j'ai besoin d'arranger les choses.

- Pourquoi es-tu si désintéressé?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de mettre ce que je ressens pour toi de côté afin que tu puisses être heureuse. Je ne veux pas que tu sois avec quelqu'un d'autre, crois-moi, je n'aime pas cette idée, mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire. C'est pour le mieux. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un de ces jours. A plus, Bells. J'espère que nous pourrons être amis. Je lui embrassais rapidement le front et me dirigeais vers la salle de mon professeur d'espagnol.

**BPOV**

Qu'est-ce que c'était? Je marchais dans la cafétéria, vers mes amis et me jetais sur ma chaise.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bells? Rose se pencha en avant sur ses coudes.

- Stupides Garçons!

- Tu as Parlé à Edward?

- Ouais. Mais ça ne m'a pas trop réussit.

- Il est ici? Jasper prit la même pose que Rose.

- Ouais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait maintenant? Demanda Alice.

- Rien. Il a un test. Je l'ai vu et entendu rompre avec Heidi.

- Il vient de rompre avec elle?

- Il va l'éviter à jamais. Il l'a attrapée avec Mike.

- Bon! La salope mérite d'être peinée.

- Elle ne semblait pas peinée.

- Bien sûr que non. Em roula des yeux. - Que s'est-il passé?

- Edward m'a abandonné. Il a dit qu'il ne me méritait pas. Il pense que je serai mieux avec quelqu'un qui m'aimera. Quand je serai prête.

- Cela semble assez désinvolte. Pourquoi es-tu en colère? Alice mit une tomate cerise dans sa bouche.

- Parce que je ne veux pas que ça se passe de cette façon! Il n'est pas censé être désintéressé. Je veux qu'il me court après, qu'il me prête attention, qu'il me suive partout, qu'il soit jaloux quand je suis autour d'autres gars. Je ne veux pas qu'il renonce à moi, je le veux à plat ventre, bon sang! J' essuyais une larme, en colère.

- Edward n'agira pas de cette façon. Et il va toujours te désirer. Il vient de mettre ses sentiments de côté afin que tu puisse être heureuse.

- Et je veux être heureuse. Mais je veux que ce con me demande pardon en premier. Je veux être heureuse avec lui. Dis-je en murmurant la dernière partie.

- Mais il t'a fait du mal et tu le hais! Chouina Emmett .

- Je ne le hais pas, les gars. Je suis en colère contre lui, mais je ne pourrai jamais le haïr.

- Oh Bella, ce que tu fais n'es pas bien. Dit Rose en secouant la tête. - Tu ne peux pas lui pardonner si vite. C'est la pire chose que tu puisses faire.

- Personne ne me fait me sentir comme il le fait. Je ne peux pas l'aider. Et ... je ne vais pas lui pardonner pour l'instant. Je veux qu'il soit sans défense et désespéré de me reconquérir, je le veux à genoux.

- D'accord.

- Les gars, il a l'air pire que moi. Je soupirais.

- Il est toujours débraillé? Alice passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Non et il avait un peu de couleur sur son visage, mais il avait l'air si fatigué. Il avait de profondes cernes et les yeux rouges.

- Parce qu'il sait qu'il s'est planté et qu'il essaie de faire avec de la meilleure façon qu'il le peut.

- Pourquoi suis-je pas comme ça? Je suis la victime, et je ne suis pas dans mon lit à hurler ou à dormir toute la journée.

- Je suppose que tu le prends différemment.

Quelques minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne et ne nous disperse, je vis Edward se diriger vers notre table, avec ses clefs à la main. - Hey, Emmett. Euh ... maman veut que nous échangions les voitures. Elle veut emmener la tienne à Port Angeles. Je dois donc la récupérer, tu pourras rentrer avec la mienne après l'école.

- Tu as les clés?

- Ouais, tiens. Il remit les clés Em.

- Tu ne restes pas ici? Emmett le regarda, inquiet.

- Aucune raison. Et je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Je ne me sentirai pas bien non plus si j'avais fait ce qu'il a fait. Murmura Rose froidement, pour elle-même. Puis elle dû réaliser qu'elle l'avait dit tout haut, et elle mit sa main à sa bouche.

Edward se raidit, sa couleur disparue et ses yeux sont devinrent brillants. - Je vois que mes amis me haïssent encore. Alors, Em? Aucune raison d'être ici. Et Rose a parfaitement le droit de le penser. Bye les gars. Bella. Il hocha la tête dans ma direction et sortit du réfectoire pratiquement en courant.

- Il m'a à peine regardé ! Souffla Jasper.

- Il pense que tu es encore en colère contre lui. Répondit Alice.

- C'est mon meilleur ami!

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais essayé de lui parler. Je secouais la tête. - Et ça n'a pas aidé quand Rose a ouvert la bouche, il s'est senti encore plus mal.

- Je ne savais pas que je l'avais dit à haute voix. Et pourquoi tu le défends de toute façon? Il t'a blessé. Dit-elle.

- Je ne le défends pas. Mais il a l'air tellement effrayé et vulnérable.

- Il pense vraiment que nous le haïssons?

- Probablement. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Il m'a dit qu'il le méritait. Emmett passa ses mains sur son visage.

- Au moins, il semble mieux. Il ressemblait à un clochard hier. Ajouta Alice.

Je soupirais.

- Que faire maintenant? Jasper gémissait.

- J'sais pas quoi faire!

- Ignores-le.

- C'est utile, Jasper, merci. Il m'a dit de rencontrer d'autres gars. Devrais-je?

- Ouais. Répondirent-ils tous.

- Vraiment?

- Ouais.

- Pour le rendre jaloux?

- Non, parce qu'il veut que tu sois heureuse. Emmett roula des yeux.

- Est-il jaloux?

- Aucune idée. Soupira Alice.

Je gémis. - Comment puis-je le rendre jaloux?

- Ooh! Je sais. Alice leva la main. - Acceptes un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qui est l'opposé d'Edward. Quelqu'un dans le genre d'Emmett.

- Hey! Emmett se tourna vers elle, offensé.

- Tais-toi, Emmy. Quoi qu'il en soit choisis un gars qui aime le baseball et le rap. Ça va le rendre fou. Montres-lui ce qu'il a perdu.

- Donc, un mélange d'Emmett et de Mike Newton en quelque sorte? Je me penchais sur ma chaise, un plan sournois se formant dans ma tête.

-Oui. Répondit tout le monde.

- Faisons-le.

_Il est temps de devenir jaloux, Edward Cullen. Je vais te montrer ce que tu as raté._


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour les reviews, je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à lionlamb91 et les personnages à S. MEYER.**

**Chapitre 9 :**** Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça.**

**BPOV**

Est-ce mal de désirer encore plus quelqu'un, même après qu'il vous ait blessé, mais en même temps de vouloir le faire souffrir?

Est-ce de l'enfantillage que de sortir avec un gars innocent, devant celui que vous voulez rendre jaloux?

J'en suis l'exemple. Parce que c'est ce que je suis sur le point de faire. Je suis sur le point de partir en rendez-vous avec un gars qui va à l'école à Port Angeles, de l'amener chez les Cullen pour le présenter, et rendre Edward vert de jalousie. Je me sens tellement mal pour ce pauvre gars. J'espère vraiment que Leah ne m'a pas casé avec un gars gentil qui cherche la fille de ses rêves, et qui va se retrouver brisé quand il se rendra compte que je l'ai utilisé.

- Je suis dans la merde. Je gémissais en me regardant dans le miroir d'Alice.

Dieu, ce jean semblait peint sur moi! Que voulait-elle de moi? Au moins les bottes étaient confortables.

- Whoo, ton cul est fabuleux dans ce jean, Miss Swan. Dit Alice de la porte.

- Est-ce un jean? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de ne pas porter de pantalon? Jésus, Alice. On peut voir tous les plis de mes fesses dedans.

- Tes fesses n'ont pas de plis, Bella. Calmes-toi. Allez, ton rendez-vous est presque là. Elle me conduisit hors de la chambre et me dirigea en bas.

- Tu sais que mes cheveux vont friser à la seconde où je sortirai, pas vrai?

- Pas avec la produit que j'ai mis dessus.

- Mmh-Mmh. Qu'importe la façon dont j'essayais de lisser mes cheveux, ils ondulaient dès que je sortais de la maison. Et ce soir ne serait pas l'exception.

- Crois-moi. Ooh, je vois les phares! Il se gare, Dieu merci, Emmett et Edward ne sont pas ici. Elle sautait sur place. Quelques secondes plus tard, un coup émana de la porte d'entrée, puis la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison.

Rose flânait dans la cuisine, - Je vais ouvrir. Tu as juste à rester là et être mignonne Bella.

Elle ouvrit la porte et nos mâchoires tombèrent. A la porte se trouvait, probablement, le deuxième plus beau mec que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie. Il faisait plus d'1m85, avait les yeux bleus azur, des cheveux noirs soyeux ébouriffés, de jolies lèvres.( moi je me l'imagine un peu comme le beau Damon Salvatore) Et je ne parle pas des muscles saillants sous ses vêtements . Il n'était pas aussi grand que Emmett, mais il était plus grand que Edward.

L'enfer, il faisait chaud!

- Salut, je suis Noah. Noah Morgan.

Même sa voix était sexy!

- Wow.

- Laquelle d'entre vous est Isabella?

- Wow. Dis-je à nouveau.

- Je devine par le« wow »... que tu es Isabella. Il souriait.

- Wow.

- Tu es Isabella?

- Désolée, ouais. Merde! Sais-tu ce que tu es?

- J'espère que la réponse est un être humain.

- Bella. Gronda Alice. - Sors la main de ta bouche et formes des phrases compréhensibles pour l'amour de Dieu.

- Désolée. Hum, salut. Y allons-nous?

- Oui. Noah sourit et m'offrit son bras.

- Gentleman. Approuva Rose .

- Je reviens plus tard. Leur dis-je, puis nous sommes sortîmes dans la fraîcheur du soir de Novembre. Je décidais d'entamer la conversation. - Alors, depuis combien de temps connais-tu Leah?

- Toute ma vie. Et toi?

- Deux ans. Son petit ami est mon meilleur ami. Je le connais depuis toujours.

Il ouvrit la porte de son camion et m'aida à monter puis ferma la porte. C'était vraiment un gentleman. Mais si c'était Edward. Merde, arrêter de comparer Noah à Edward, Bella! Arrête. Le voyage allait être gênant si on ne parlait pas de tout le chemin. - Tu le connais?

- Je peux savoir qui? ... Oh, le petit ami de Leah? Ouais, je connais Jake. C'est un mec cool.

- Est-ce que je t'embarrasse et te mets mal à l'aise Noah?

- Quoi? Non, tu ne me mets pas mal à l'aise. Pourquoi penses-tu cela?

- Eh bien, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de rendez-vous, mais tu n'as pas fait de commentaires grossiers. Soudain j'eus une prise de conscience. - Oh, mon Dieu, tu es gay, tu l'es n'est-ce pas? Elle m'a organisé un rendez-vous avec un mec gay! C'est quoi ce bordel putain, Leah Clearwater!

- Non, non, non non non non non, je ne suis pas gay, je peux te l'assurer. J'aime les filles Bella. Aux cheveux longs, lisses, les jambes rasées, la peau douce, parfumée, tout. Je n'ai rien contre les gars gay mais je suis définitivement pas un d'entre eux.

Je claquais mon front: - Merde, je suis si bête. Je suis tellement désolée, Noah. Tu dois penser que je suis une nouille d'avoir supposée que tu jouais pour l'équipe adverse. Jésus, je suis si mal.

- Je pense que tu es adorable. Il sourit. - Tous les mecs ne sont pas des porcs, Bella. J'ai été élevé pour respecter une fille.

- Je me sens comme une imbécile à flipper sur toi comme ça. Est-ce mon manque d'expérience concernant les rendez-vous?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai pigé. Il t'a vraiment blessé, hein?

- Oui. Nous sommes déjà arrivés? Attends, nous sommes toujours à Forks. Je pensais que nous allions à Port Angeles?

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais je suis un peu fatigué de Port Angeles. Je pensais que nous aurions pu prendre un soda ici et parler un peu plus. Et peut-être partager une assiette de frites.

- Non, ça me dérange pas. J'aurai préféré que tu ne gaspilles pas toute cette essence pour faire le chemin et venir me chercher.

- Nah, c'est très bien. Je vais rester chez ma tante pour le week-end. Prête à entrer?

- Oui.

Noah sorti de la voiture et en fit le tour pour ouvrir ma porte et m'aider à descendre. Noah m'offrit son bras une fois de plus. Je le pris avec un sourire et nous entrâmes dans le restaurant local. - Es-tu venu souvent ici?

- Non, j'ai déménagé ici au début de l'année scolaire et il ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit de venir ici. C'est la première fois pour tout. Je haussais les épaules.

Noah ouvrit la porte et me fit signe de passer devant lui. Nous choisîmes une table à l'arrière du restaurant et attendîmes que quelqu'un vienne nous servir. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune fille de mon âge aux cheveux de feu et aux grands yeux bleus, était en face de nous avec un calepin à la main, son regard collé à Noah. - Salut.

- Hey.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir?

- Euh, juste deux cocas et une assiette de frites. Tu veux quelque chose de spécial sur les frites Bella?

- Non, c'est très bien.

- O-bien, je vous l'amène dès que c'est prêt. La jeune fille regarda Noah une dernière fois, avec nostalgie et douleur dans ses yeux, avant de partir donner notre commande. Noah soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Demandais-je, confuse de la tension entre la serveuse et mon rendez-vous.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas qu'elle travaillait ici Bella.

- Pourquoi me présenter des excuses?

- C'est mon ex-copine, Tori.

- Ah. Je hochais la tête compréhensive. - Et vous deux, êtes encore ...

- Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne savais pas comment je me sentirais si je la revoyais. Merde.

- Vous êtes encore -

- Amoureux. Dieu, notre relation a été si troublée. Elle n'a jamais parlé de moi à ses parents parce qu'elle disait qu'ils ne m'accepteraient pas. Ses parents veulent la marier à un pasteur. Elle avait promis de le dire à ses parents, mais elle a fait marche arrière. C'était comme si j'étais un secret honteux. Vers la fin de notre relation, elle cherchait consentement les disputes avec moi, pour me faire rompre avec elle. Ça a tout bousillé et j'ai fini par céder. Mais j'ai dit des choses horribles quand je l'ai fait. Tu dois avoir l'impression d'être une roue de secours.

- En fait ... Je ...

- Je sais. Tu essaies de rendre jaloux le gars que tu aimes. Leah m'a raconté l'histoire tout entière. Quand je t'ai dit que j'avais compris, je voulais dire vraiment compris. Et je ne suis pas offensé le moins du monde. Je serais heureux de faire réaliser à ce gars ce qu'il a perdu. Tu es une grande fille.

- Wow. Mignon et compréhensif. Je souris. - Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas programmé comme ça?

- À peu près sûr. Je suis heureux que nous puissions être courtois. Amis, peut-être? J'espère ...

- Très bien, M. Morgan. Amis.

Tori revint avec les frites et les sodas, les plaçant délicatement sur la table avec l'addition. - Voici vos boissons et vos frites. J'ai terminé mon service, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Jessica vous l'apportera.

- D'accord. Je lui souris, mais elle fixait à nouveau Noah.

Elle glissa un petit morceau de papier sous son assiette et repartit. Il le ramassa, le lu et soupira tranquillement. - Merde, Tori. Pourquoi maintenant?

- Tout va bien?

- Elle veut me parler. Je suis désolé, Bella.

- Hey, c'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas jalouse ou quoi que ce soit. Rappelles-toi la vraie raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. En tant qu'amis.

- Hey, le gars que tu essaies de rendre jaloux n'a pas les cheveux désordonnées et cuivrés ?

- Ouais. Pourquoi?

- Hum, il est juste là et si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serai mort maintenant. Murmura Noah.

Je soufflais et me tournais pour regarder. Il était là, avec sa mère, attendant une commande à emporter. Il avait l'air si en colère contre moi. Mais il le méritait pour m'avoir mené en bateau comme il l'avait fait. - Merde.

- Oui. Merde, il vient vers nous.

- Restes calme. Edward s'arrêta devant notre table. - Edward.

- Bella. Qui est-ce?

- Noah, Edward Cullen. Edward, Noah Morgan.

- Hey. Noah fit un léger signe. - Euh, excusez-moi. Une envie pressante.

Edward regarda disparaître Noah avant de se retourner vers moi. - Eh bien, tu ne perds pas de temps, n'est-ce pas?

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Rien. Amuses-vous avec ton rencart. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

Oh non, il ne peut pas faire ça et partir ainsi. Je me levais et marchais derrière lui, le suivant jusqu'à sa voiture et l'attrapant par l'épaule. - Tu ne peux pas dire quelque chose comme ça et partir, Cullen.

- T'inquiètes Bella. Beau travail.

- A quoi tu joues, bordel ?

- A rien. J'espère que vous serez très heureux ensemble.

- Pour ton information Edward, je ne vais pas te suivre partout comme un chien pour le reste de ma vie.

- Je n'attendais pas ça de toi, je n'aurai pas voulu que tu le fasse. Il renifla.

- Dieu, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi? Un instant tu fais chier et l'instant d'après tu es distant et insensible.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse, Bella?

- Tu sais ce que je veux que tu fasses après m'avoir traité comme ça?

- Quoi?

- Je veux que tu te battes pour moi. Je veux que tu essaies de m'avoir. Je te veux jaloux, rampant, je veux des petites notes sur mon casier, je veux que tu me portes de l'attention. Ça fait trois semaines et tu n'as rien fait de tout cela. Je commence à croire que je perds mon temps avec toi.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent de colère. - Je suis une perte de temps? Parce que te donner de l'espace parce que j'avais brisé ton cœur est une perte de temps? Tu veux une déclaration d'amour en face d'un public comme ils le font dans les films? Tu veux que je me pointe devant ta fenêtre en te chantant une chanson d'amour? Est-ce ce que tu veux?

- Pour être honnête, et faire cliché, oui, je veux. C'est le moins que tu puisses faire. Dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Eh bien, nouvelles informations Bella, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça dans le monde réel. Pas avec moi en tout cas. Peut-être que ce gars-là, là-bas peut le faire, mais pas moi.

- Je veux juste que tu sois désolé.

- Je suis désolé, Bella! Je suis désolé d'avoir eu une petite amie quand je t'ai rencontré, et pour t'avoir couru après alors que je t'étais toujours avec elle. Je suis désolé que tu te sois sentie manipulée. Je suis désolé pour avoir cru Heidi quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait changé. Je suis désolé d'avoir été un idiot et de m'être retrouvé pris dans sa toile de mensonges. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Je suis désolé, ça va? je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé! Putain, je suis désolé. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il hurlait.

- Edw -

Ce n'allait pas comme je l'avais prévu.

- J'avais eu la ferme intention de lui dire ce que je ressentais pour toi cette nuit-là le long du chemin, mes projets sont tombés à l'eau parce que, comme je l'ai dit avant, je croyais qu'Heidi avait changé et je ne voulais pas le laisser tomber comme ça. J'allais le faire, mais tu t'es montrée et tu as pensé que je l'avais choisi et tout est tombé à l'eau. La douleur dans tes yeux, la douleur sur ton visage ... ça n'a pas plus d'importance parce que je t'ai blessé et je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner.

- Edward -

- Je suis jaloux.

- Quoi?

- Oh, allez Bella. Tu ne pensais pas que te voir sortir avec quelqu'un qui ressemble à Ian Somerhalder et Jude Law ne me rendrait pas jaloux? Je veux arracher sa putain de tête à cet enculé !

- Je -

- Je ne pensais pas que tu irais si vite, mais ... tu as ma jalousie, mon regret et ma douleur. Je ne te mérite pas. Et je lui donne une chance de te rendre heureux parce que putain, je ne peux pas le faire pour toi pour le moment Et je te veux, Dieu et tout le monde sait, je te veux tellement que ça fait mal, je veux que tu sois mienne, mais je refuse de me mettre avec une fille aussi super que toi, si rapidement après t'avoir blessé. Je ne veux pas te faire ça.

- EDWA -

S'il me laissait parler, je lui dirais que Noah est un ami!

- Je déteste être loin de toi, mais c'est donner à quelqu'un d'autre la chance de te trouver... pour te rendre heureuse. Il y a beaucoup de gars qui sont tellement mieux que moi. Gardes à l'esprit que, peu importe ce qui se passe, je t'attendrai et si te ne le trouves pas, reviens vers moi. Et si tu me pardonnes ce que j'ai fait, je te promets que j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux pour te rendre heureuse. Je vais supplier, ramper, te tourner autour comme un chiot malade d'amour si tu veux. Saches-le. Bye, Bella.

À la fin de son discours, j'étais en larmes, sanglotant. Edward embrassa ma tête et monta dans la voiture. Esme me fit signe et ils partirent. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. J'essuyais mon visage et mon maquillage et retournais retrouver Noah.

Je fis le tour et trouvais Noah avec Tori. Elle avait ses mains sur sa poitrine et elle leva les yeux vers lui, parlant doucement. - Est-elle bonne pour toi? Est-ce qu'elle t'aime autant que moi?

- Tor, je l'ai rencontré ce soir. Nous sommes juste amis. Elle essaie de rendre quelqu'un jaloux.

- Cela semble immature.

- Je ne peux pas lui dire quoi faire. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Ne tombes pas amoureux d'elle, Noah.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je connais à peine cette jeune fille. Leah nous a arrangé le rendez-vous.

- Je ne vis plus avec eux. Je leur ai dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me contrôler. Déclara Tori, en jouant avec la fermeture à glissière sur le manteau de Noah.

- C'est très bien mais cela ne signifie pas que je reviendrai. Je ne suis pas un prix insignifiant.

- Comment peux-tu penser cela? Je t'aime! Bien sûr, tu n'es pas un prix insignifiant.

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Pensais-tu toutes les choses que tu m'as dites la nuit où nous avons rompu?

- Non, pourquoi toutes ces disputes?

- Je pensais que ce serait plus facile pour mettre fin à notre relation. Tori secoua la tête honteuse.

- Tori, tu m'as caché comme une secret dont tu avais honte.

- Non, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il en soit ainsi! Je viens de ... ma famille est religieuse, et je savais qu'ils désapprouveraient notre relation et je ne voulais pas que tu sois traité comme ça .

- Donc, tant que ils ne me voyaient pas, tout était OK? Ça ne fonctionne pas de cette façon. Je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un qui a honte de moi.

- Je n'avais pas et je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi, Noah! Je me fous de ce que Laurent et Carmen pensent maintenant. Ils veulent me faire épouser un garçon qu'ils ont choisi -

- Je ne suis pas vraiment ce qu'ils considèrent comme religieux, ni ce qu'ils voudraient pour toi.

- Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Je veux t'épouser, ça m'est égal si ils sont là. Nous n'avons pas à les inviter. Ils ont essayé de m'empêcher d'être avec celui que j'aime et personne ne devrait le faire. Je t'aime, Noah!

- Tori ...

Elle réalisa soudain quelque chose et les larmes remplirent ses yeux. - Oh. Tu ne veux plus de moi, c'est ça? Elle lâcha sa chemise et recula.

Noah agrippa son bras. - Je n'ai jamais dit ça, bébé.

- Tu ... tu m'as appelé ...

- Oui, je l'ai fait. Et tu vas beaucoup trop vite à ce sujet. Nous sommes encore au lycée. Tu ne sais pas avec qui tu veux te marier. Personne ne sait.

- Je le sais. Toi. Tu es fait pour moi.

- Tor ...

Tori laissa tomber sa tête contre sa poitrine et ses doigts retournèrent à sa chemise quand elle supplia, - S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, Noah, n'abandonne pas encore.

Noah prit sa tête. - Je ne veux pas.

- Je t'aime.

Il essuya les larmes avec ses pouces et ferma les yeux comme si il avait mal et murmura: - Tori.

- S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu m'aimes aussi, Noah.

- Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi.

- Dis-le. L'entendre me fera aller mieux, savoir que je suis encore dans ton cœur me rendrait tellement heureuse.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, Victoria. Tu connais mes sentiments.

- Je te remercie. Murmura-t-elle. Tori le serra dans ses bras et il enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

Je n'éprouvais pas la moindre colère à voir mon rendez-vous embrasser une autre fille. Leur amour était si évident et incroyablement tendre. Je me raclais la gorge, annonçant ma présence, brisant leur moment.

- Oh, salut Bella. Noah leva la tête, tenant toujours Tori.

- Hé. Tu es prêt? Nos frites sont sans doute froides.

- Oh merde, je suis tellement désolée. Dit-elle. - Si vous en voulez d'autres, dites-le à Jess, en précisant que c'est Tori qui l'a dit.

- Oh. D'accord, merci. Je suis Bella par la même occasion.

- Je sais. Nous avons Bio II ensemble.

- Tu me semblais familière. Dis-je en souriant.

- Bella de l'Arizona. Ajouta Noah.

- Comment le sais-tu?

-Leah.

- Ah.

- Je suis de Port Angeles. Mes parents m'ont envoyé à Forks pour que je reste à l'écart de Noah. Et cela n'arrivera pas car il va venir à l'école ici au prochain semestre.

- Cool. Tu pourras rencontrer mes amis, Noah. Dis-je en frappant légèrement son bras.

- Ouais, mon père vient d'être élu député ici.

- Mon père est le shérif! Peut-être qu'ils vont devenir amis. Avec qui vis-tu Tori?

- Ma grand-mère. Elle est vraiment cool. Et je peux l'aider a payer le loyer . Elle n'a pas les mêmes opinions que sa fille. Euh, je dois y aller. Elle embrassa Noah sur la joue et couru à sa voiture.

- Elle semble douce.

- Elle l'est. Merde, je suis désolé Bella. Je n'ai jamais voulu que cela se produise. Depuis combien de temps es-tu là.

- Depuis qu'elle t'a demandé si tu l'aimais, ce n'est pas grave Noah, j'ai vu combien elle t'aime... Combien vous vous aimez. Il y avait beaucoup d'amour.

- Elle est - Je ne peux pas lui résister Bella. Soupira-t-il.

-C'est bien Noah. Tu as fait ton travail avec Edward. Il était en colère.

- Comment ça s'est passé?

- Pas comme je l'avais prévu. Je lui ai parlé, il y eu des larmes, mais il est parti. J'étais celle qui était censée le faire.

- Mais mon travail est fait, non? Il sourit.

- Oui. C'est fait.

- Allons-nous aller à l'intérieur?

- Ouais, j'ai faim.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10:**

**EPOV**

Depuis quand avions-nous un dîner à la mi-Novembre? C'était quoi ce bordel? Mes parents se faisaient de nouveaux amis, et nous devions assister à un putain de dîner ennuyeux. Pourquoi Charlie et Renée ne pouvaient-ils pas être les seuls à assister au dîner?

Je voulais juste m'allonger sur mon lit et penser à Bella jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Au lieu de cela, j'étais assis à la table du salon, jouant avec ma nourriture et essayant de ne pas regarder la jeune fille en face de moi. Je savais qu'elle essayait d'attirer mon attention avec ses sourires constants, et en se mordant la lèvre.

Sérieusement, elle avait oublié à quel point je lui avais fait du mal? Pourquoi insistait-elle pour que nous soyons amis? Je ne peux pas être son ami, je la veux de trop et ça ferait trop mal si nous n'étions qu'amis. Je levais les yeux et fis un faible sourire à Bella, puis je laissais retomber ma tête une fois de plus.

- Alors ... Edward. Le chef Swan se racla la gorge. - Comment se passent les leçons de piano avec Bella?

- Oh euh ... nous n'avons pas eu de leçon depuis quelques semaines.

- Vraiment? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux?

Et c'est là que je réalisais que les parents de Bella ne savaient rien au sujet de notre dispute. Je regardais Bella choqué. Comment était-elle capable de cacher ça à sa mère et à son père? C'était un flic pour l'amour de Dieu!

- Je pense qu'elle a perdu l'intérêt. Bella et moi n'avons pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers temps.

- Vraiment? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, chef Swan.

- Appelles-moi Charlie.

- Oh, eh-bien, Charlie.

- Euh, puis-je être excusé, maman? Demandais-je. - Je n'en peux plus.

- Vas-y, chéri.

J'emmenais mon assiette à la cuisine, la nettoyais, puis le rangeais avant de me diriger à l'étage. Je fermais la porte et passais une tenue plus décontractée que ce que les autres portaient en bas. Surtout Bella. A la seconde où elle était entrée, j'avais du me retenir de gémir. Elle ne devrait pas être autorisée à porter des robes, cela accentuait ses courbes, et j'aurai voulu la toucher.

_Jésus, Edward, retiens-toi! Elle n'est pas à toi!_

- Edward?

En parlant du diable. Elle frappait à ma porte.

-Ouais. Dis-je.

- Puis-je entrer?

- Personne ne t'en empêchera.

Le diable se promenait en talons, ses bottes claquaient à chaque étape. - Puis-je m'asseoir?

- Je ne vais pas te mordre. Tu hésites?

Bella s'assit au bout de mon lit, me tournant le dos. - Comment vas-tu?

- Aussi bien que je puisse être.

- Alors, tu vas juste m'ignorer?

- Non. Je te donne de l'espace.

- Ne peut-on pas être amis?

- Pourquoi le voudrais-tu? Je m'assis. - Nous pourrions essayer, mais ça ne marchera pas.

- Pourquoi n'en n'aurai-je pas envie? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Nous pouvons être amis. Je te veux dans ma vie, Edward. Je tiens à oublier les dernières semaines.

- Eh bien, je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi?

- Je ne peux pas oublier! Je ne peux pas être ton ami. Un ami ne veut pas faire courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre. Un ami ne veut pas tenir l'autre de très près et la respirer autant que possible. Un ami ne veut pas faire courir ses mains sur chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre. Un ami ne veut pas embrasser l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle, à chaque fois qu'ils se regardent. Je ne peux pas être ton ami, Bella parce que je te désire toujours.

- Donc, c'est ça? Nous ne faisons plus partie de la vie de l'autre?

- Je suis désolé. Tout ce que tu fais, me fait te désirer encore plus, et je ne peux pas te demander de ne pas être toi-même. Ce n'est pas juste. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour être _juste_ ami avec toi. Je me levais pour me diriger vers la porte.

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours celui qui part?

- Je m'empêche de faire quelque chose pour laquelle tu finirais par me détester.

- Que faire si je veux que tu le fasse?

Je levais les mains, frustré. - Quoi? Où veux-tu en venir? Tu es passée de_« restes à l'écart, tu as une petite amie » _à _«Je le veux»_ à _«Je te hais, laisses-moi seule»_ à ça. Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé, Bella?

- Oui, je me souviens. Elle hocha la tête et s'essuya les yeux.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est? Que fais-tu? Tu avais dit que tu refusais de me suivre partout, mais tu le fais. Tu dis une chose et tu fais le contraire.

- Je veux juste que nous soyons amis. J'ai besoin que tu sois dans ma vie. S'il te plaît, Edward.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça.

Elle était si belle. Je voulais dire oui, mais je ne pouvais pas. C'est pour son propre bien. Je la pris dans mes bras et fermais les yeux. - Je suis désolé. C'est pour ton propre bien. Puis je la laissais et sortais de la chambre. En m'éloignant je l'entendis sangloter et jeter quelque chose contre le mur. Je passais devant Jasper.

- Hé, mec.

- Pas envie de parler.

Je l'entendis me suivre alors que j'entrais dans la chambre.

- Edward, arrêtes.

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être ami avec elle?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Ed, parles-moi. Tu es mon meilleur ami et nous ne nous sommes pas dit trois mots en quelques semaines.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute. Les gars, vous me fuyez et maintenant tout d'un coup vous me poussez à être l'ami de Bella.

- Tais-toi. Dis-moi ce qui se passé.

- Je viens de te le dire. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si elle me pousse à être ami avec elle, toi et Alice l'êtes, moi je ne peux pas. J'en voudrais toujours plus. Dieu, Jazz, si tu savais combien je veux cette fille ...

- Alors prends-là.

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Merde! Elle me tue, mec. Je déteste quand elle pleure, je déteste lui faire du mal. Et elle ne devrait pas vouloir être près de moi. Je fais tellement d'efforts pour garder mes distances mais elle rend les choses vraiment difficiles.

- Comment? Son front se plissa, puis il sourit.

- Elle est toujours là, à me regarder, me suivre partout, elle qui avait dit qu'elle ne le ferait pas, elle me fait les yeux doux, putain regardes à quoi elle ressemble.

- Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être ce qu'elle est, mec. Elle est née comme ça.

Je soupirais. - Je sais. Peut-être que si elle se transformait en Rose, je serais capable d'être son ami. Et ce n'est pas drôle, Jazz. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel pour une fille avant. Je voudrais bien faire les choses pour une fois, changer, et je ne pourrai pas le faire si elle continue à faire ce qu'elle fait.

- Sois ami avec elle, Edward. C'est tout ce qu'elle veut.

- Et si je le fais? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand elle aura un petit ami et que je devrai le regarder la toucher, l'embrasser, la tenir? Ça me tuera!

- Je ne pense pas que cela arrivera.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Tu me connais. Si je le sens, ça va forcément devenir réalité. Il haussa les épaules.

- Jésus, ma sœur a déteint sur toi?

- Non, elle a juste les mêmes capacités que moi. C'est ce qui fait de nous une bonne paire.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends que je dise à Bella? Que je l'enlace et que je lui crie je t'aime!

- Tu le ferais?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous en soyons encore là. Mais je tiens absolument à être avec elle, et être juste amis ne fonctionne pas pour moi.

- Dis-lui ça.

- Non! Nous ne pouvons pas sauter directement à ce sujet.

- Alors soyez ami. Merde, tu n'es pas une perruche! Il balançait ses mains et se mit à arpenter la pièce.

- Mais ce que j'ai fait sera toujours dans mon esprit, ancré dans ma conscience, dans ma vie.

- Demandes-lui de te pardonner.

- Je ne peux pas me pardonner. Je secouais la tête. - Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle le fera.

- Je peux te pardonner. Le ton doux de Bella vint de la porte. Ses yeux étaient bordés de rouge et enflés, et elle se mordait les lèvres, visiblement nerveuse.

- Non, tu ne peux pas. Ne mens pas.

- C'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas ENCORE fait. Mais je le ferai.

Je secouais la tête et me dirigeais vers elle. - Avouons-le, Bella. Nous ne pouvons pas être amis. Je me reculais, mais elle attrapa ma chemise avant que je puisse partir et me poussa contre le mur.

- Je suis tellement malade et fatiguée de tout ça. Tu n'arrêtes pas de t'éloigner de moi, putain, tout le temps! Chaque conversation que nous avons se termine par ta fuite! Tu vas m'écouter pour une fois! Même en colère elle était magnifique. - Arrête de te dégoûter, arrête la pitié ennuyeuse. Discutes avec moi, parlons ensemble de la façon dont quelqu'un me mérite. Laisses-moi être juge de cela Edward! Je te veux dans ma vie et je n'accepterai pas un «non» comme réponse. Pensez-y avant que je parte. Elle commença à s'éloigner.

- Je ne vais pas te chasser Bella, je ne peux pas être près de toi. Nous ne sommes pas amis... Nous ne pouvons pas. Acceptes le.

- Tournes la page! Riposta-t-elle, furieuse après moi.

Bon ... pour elle, la colère est meilleure que la douleur pour un changement. Laisses tout sortir ma chérie. Frappes-moi, gifles-moi, fais ce qu'il faut.

- Toi et moi savons tous les deux que tu ne me pardonneras jamais. Ajoutais-je, voulant une nouvelle explosion de colère de sa part.

Et je l'ai eu.

- Oh, mon Dieu! Tu ne peux pas lire dans mes pensées. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je vais faire! elle hurlait, des larmes de colère coulaient sur son joli visage.

- Non, non, tu ne le fera pas. Et je vais m'en aller parce que tu ne le feras jamais. Nous ne sommes pas amis, Bella. Passes à autre chose et oublies. Dis-je en essayant de partir une fois de plus.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, si tu t'éloignes de moi, je le jure devant Dieu, je ne te parlerai plus. Me mit en garde Bella.

Je me retournais, déçu. - Arrêtes cela Bella! Arrêtes de me pousser à être ton ami, cesses de me suivre en cours en me demandant comment je vais. Tu sais comment je vais. Tu sais que je pense toujours à ce qui s'est passé entre nous, et tu sais que ça me rend malade! Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas faire face à ça comme je veux? Putain!

- Parce que tu n'es pas celui qui a été blessé! Elle pleurait. - Tu m'as blessé Edward, pas l'inverse. Et pourtant tu agis comme si c'était le cas. Je devrais être à ta place et toi à la mienne. Mais je n'y suis pas, tu sais pourquoi? Parce que cela fait trois semaines et je sais que tu ne voulais pas me blesser, je l'ai compris, vraiment, je veux oublier tout ça, fais, je veux retrouver le Edward que j'ai rencontré ... dynamique, heureux, souriant, blagueur Pas. ... celui-là. Mélancolique, «Je déteste ma vie», misérable. Je le déteste. L'autre toi est celui avec qui je voudrai être ... un jour.

- Quoi? Je fis semblant d'être stupéfait, mais je bondissais littéralement de joie à l'intérieur. Elle ne m'avait pas dit cela depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité.

- Tu m'as bien entendu. Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon amitié? Tu as beaucoup d'amis.

- Tu sais pourquoi.

- Bella, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Je peux t'aider.

- Tu ne peux pas m'aider.

- Si, je le peux. Nous parlerons, sortirons, irons au cinéma, étudierons ensemble, je vais même revenir à tes leçons de piano. Sois mon ami, Edward. C'est tout ce que je veux.

- Juste pour être amis? Pour combien de temps? Je fis courir ma main dans mes cheveux. - Qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand tu auras un petit ami, que tu tomberas amoureuse, tu t'éloigneras et je ne te reverrai jamais? Sais-tu ce que je ressentirai alors?

- Eh bien, j'espérais ...

- Rien du tout, Swan. Ca ne peut pas être moi. Je serais un petit ami merde pour toi en ce moment. J'étais à peine un petit ami pour Heidi.

- C'est parce que tu me voulais. Elle sourit un peu.

- Encore. Ce serait une idée horrible.

- Eh bien promets-moi que si nous n'avons personne en février, tu essaieras d'avoir une relation avec moi.

- Bella. Je serrais les dents, et fermais les yeux.

- Allez, je ne te demande pas de te marier, Edward.

- Je ne peux pas promettre que je tiendrai jusqu'en Février.

- D'accord. Elle hocha la tête et sourit. Cela m'emplit de chaleur.

- Etablissons quelques règles. Prends une feuille de papier.

Bella entra dans la chambre et chercha un peu de papier et un crayon. Je pris le crayon et commençais à écrire. - OK. Règle numéro un: Pas de main dans la main. Non, même si c'est platonique. Règle numéro deux: Bella ne peut pas mordre sa lèvre.

- Oh, allez! M'interrompit Bella. - Je me mords toujours la lèvre.

- Très bien, essayes de ne pas le faire en face de moi. Je souris et ré-écris la règle.

- Bon Règle numéro trois:.. Edward doit s'asseoir avec Bella et les autres à midi et il doit manger. Ecris-le.

- C'est idiot. Dis-je pour la taquiner, mais je l'écris quand même. - Règle numéro quatre: Pas de baisers. Règle numéro cinq:.. Pas d'étreinte intime.

- Règle numéro six: Edward et Bella ne peuvent pas être seuls ensemble. - Oh, et la règle numéro sept :. . Nous devons toujours dire à l'autre ce qui se passe, si cela nous est demandé.

- D'accord. Si d'autres nous viennent en tête nous les ajouterons. Puis je signais la feuille. - Signes, je vais faire une copie.

- Je vous remercie, monsieur. Elle sourit et s'assit sur le canapé, puis elle enleva ses chaussures . - Je déteste les talons. Ils tuent mes orteils et mes talons. Tu veux me masser les pieds?

- Est-ce que je suis ton chien? Je levais les sourcils.

- Peut-être ... Je suis contente que nous essayons d'être amis.

- Ouais. Euh, je peux demander comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous?

- Oh, c'était correct. Ce n'était pas vraiment un rencart, nous sommes tombés sur son ex-petite amie, mais au début je pensais qu'il était gay.

- Quoi? Ce gars-là n'était pas gai. Même moi, je pouvais le dire, et pourtant je ne l'avais vu que depuis la salle à manger et pas longtemps.

- Ouais, je sais.

- Se sont-ils remis ensemble?

- Noah et Tori? Non, pas encore. Elle secoua la tête. - Ils le feront. Ils sont toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- Super.

- Puis-je avoir un câlin?

Je serrais les dents. - Je ne sais pas ...

- Une étreinte amicale? Pas de contact étroit.

- D'accord.

Bella enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et je la tins serrée contre moi. Au diable les règles aujourd'hui, nous les suivrons demain. Elle était douce et chaude et sentait la vanille et les fraises. Je la serrais quelques secondes de plus. Elle s'éloigna et me sourit chaleureusement. Je caressais brièvement son visage.

- Je pourrai t'envoyer des textos?

- Oui, tu peux Mlle Swan.

- OK, je dois y aller. Je te verrai à l'école?

- De toute évidence. Dis-je en souriant.

**Eh bien voilà, les choses s'arrangent petit à petit. Serait-ce de bonne augure ?**

**A très vite.**

**Chris57.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à FifiLapin (c'est vrai, mais l'important n'est-il pas qu'ils se rapprochent?), nanou, missloveuse, bellardtwilight, Tiffany62, 87, Grazie, stef1804, Idrill, gmadininav**

**Chapitre 11 : **** Essayer**

- Bells!

- Oui, papa. Répondis-je.

- Ton téléphone sonne.

- J'arrive. Je descendis les marches et récupérais mon téléphone. J'avais cinq textos d'Alice.

**Tu es prête? L'école commence dans 1 heure. **

**Bonjour? **

**Bella tu ne réponds jamais à tes textos? **

**Je jure que tu es la plus lente écriveuse de textos. **

**Isabella Swan! **

_Je suis presque prête. Donnes-moi 20 min._

**Je serai là à 30.**

_OK. _

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec la serviette sur ta tête, chérie? Mon père eut un petit rire, en regardant mon apparence.

- Tu préférerais que je trempe le sol à chaque pas, papa?

- Bon point. Que fais-tu ce soir avec tes amis?

-Nous allons au bowling à Port Angeles.

- Va t'habiller.

Je secouais la tête et courus à l'étage pour me sécher les cheveux, puis je passais un coup de peigne dedans afin que mes boucles ne s'emmêlent pas. Je me brossais les dents, mettais du parfum et m'habillais. J'avais choisi un haut violet à capuche et manches longues un jeans et mes baskets. Enfin, je mis une touche de mascara sur mes cils, un peu de baume sur mes lèvres, accrochais mes boucles d'oreilles et attrapais mon téléphone.

- Chérie, Alice est là! Appela ma mère.

- J'arrive! J'attrapais mon sac, descendis l'escalier, embrassais mes parents, et courus à la porte avec mon thermos dans ma main. - Bye les gars. Je vous aime! A ce soir!

- Amuses-toi. On t'aime aussi! Dirent- ils.

Je sautais dans la voiture d'Alice et nous partîmes pour l'école.

- Es-tu impatiente?

- À propos de bowling? Je suppose.

Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Riley, Jessica, Angela, Jake, Leah, Ben, Alice, Edward et moi avions fait des projets pour aller à Port Angeles ce soir. J'étais excitée, j'allais pouvoir passer du temps avec Edward sans qu'il ne m'évite. Je l'avais finalement convaincu d'essayer d'être à nouveau amis, et ce serait le premier soir depuis longtemps, où nous allions tous nous voir après les cours.

Je n'étais pas sortie avec Alice depuis que mes parents m'avaient encouragé à chercher un emploi en ville. J'avais trouvé un travail à la station d'essence située à la sortie de la ville. C'était juste un emploi à temps partiel, je travaillais le week-end et le salaire était correct.

- Tu es habillée très décontractée aujourd'hui. Dis-je à Alice. Elle ne portait pas son style de vêtements habituel. Elle portait un large pull rouge, un jean , et un béret rouge. Quant aux bijoux, ils ne se résumaient qu'à des boucles d'oreilles.

- C'est ce que je voulais. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Bienvenue au club.

- Je te parie que Rose va venir habillée flashy.

- Toujours.

Alors qu'Alice se garait sur le parking, nous cherchions Rose, et comme nous l'avions supposé, elle portait des vêtements coûteux. Elle avait un top bleu sous sa veste, des anneaux en diamant aux oreilles, des bottes aux pieds et un jean coûteux et ses cheveux étaient ondulés. Emmett, Jake, Riley, Ben et Jazz portaient leurs jeans, sweats ou t-shirt habituels. Je ne voyais Edward nulle part et cela me rendait nerveuse.

Allait-il venir à l'école aujourd'hui? Il était venu ces quatre derniers jours. Etait-il malade? Je fus soudainement remplie d'inquiétude. Merde, pourquoi ne pas le voir m'affectait tellement?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bella, il est probablement juste en retard. Je l'ai vu ce matin. Alice me souriait.

- Tais-toi. Tu ne sais pas qui je cherche. Mon visage s'empourpra et je détournais les yeux, gênée qu'elle me surprenne cherchant de son frère.

- Bien sûr.

Nous nous garâmes et sortîmes rejoindre le groupe. J'embrassais Leah, Angela, et Jessica. - Hey, je ne t'ai jamais vu porter de chemise avant, ça te va bien.

- Pinces-moi. Leah me poussa légèrement. - C'est Jake qui m'a obligé. Jessica portait un joli haut gris un, jean et des boucles d'oreilles tandis qu'Angela portait un haut blanc et un jean.

- Vous êtes tous parfaits. Et bon travail, as-tu l'intention de l'habiller tous les jours?

- Ha! Drôle, Bells. Il m'attrapa et me porta. Un bruit retint notre attention et il me posa, en me retournant je vis que la voiture que je cherchais était garée à sa place habituelle.

Edward était là.

Un large sourire inonda mon visage, et j'allais l'attendre à coté de sa voiture. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, comme d'habitude, il portait une chemise bleue sous sa veste, un jean et des baskets. Je faillis fondre quand il me donna un sourire éclatant.

- Redescends jeune fille. Déclara Riley derrière moi.

- C'est mignon! Emmett se mit à rire et en tapa 5 à Riley. Je leur tournais le dos, trop séduite par le jeune homme qui marchait vers moi.

- Hey. Dit-il. Sa chemise faisait ressortir ses yeux.

- Salut. Je me sentis soudain nerveuse.

- Allez, rentrons avant que Bella ne se transforme en flaque d'eau. Soupira-t-Rose. - Quelqu'un pourrait avoir besoin d'aide pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Des volontaires?

- Oh tais-toi, Rose. Répondis-je. - Je suis parfaitement capable de marcher seule.

- Tu aurais pu m'avoir. Chuchota Jess.

Edward grogna et passa son bras sur mon épaule alors que nous nous dirigions vers la porte. - Quoi de neuf, mon amie?

Oh, ouais ... pour une seconde, j'avais oublié que nous étions _juste des amis_ . Merde. Il me l'avait juste rappelé. - Ça va.

_**~ ~ 0ooooooOoooooo0**_

- Es-tu venue avec d'autres règles?

Je fermais mon casier. - Non. _J'étais trop occupée à penser à toi._ - Et toi?

- Pas une seule. Je suppose que j'étais ... occupé. Prête pour l'espagnol?

- Autant que je puisse l'être.

Notre chemin vers la salle espagnole fut calme. Mais il y avait une sorte de gêne entre nous. Je me tournais vers lui. - Faut-il faire plus de règles? Je veux dire, tu en as déjà fait des copies et écrire au stylo dessus pourrait paraître ... négligé.

- Ouais, tu as raison. Il hocha la tête et m'ouvrit la porte. - Je suppose que nous n'aurons que sept règles.

- Sept, d'accord.

- Super.

Nous nous assîmes à nos tables, lui devant, cette fois. Il semblait que Mme Kachiri ne se soucie pas de l'arrangement. C'était bien parce que ainsi je pouvais le regarder pendant tout le cours. Je pouvais admirer les muscles de son dos et ses larges épaules. Je me penchais en avant pour écouter la leçon. Après être cinq minutes, le professeur nous remit une feuille d'exercices à rendre pour lundi.

- Vous pouvez les faire à deux si vous le souhaitez. Ajouta-t-elle.

Edward se tourna. - Partenaire?

Je hochais la tête, heureuse qu'il me l'ait demandé. Ma joie disparue lorsque l'une des amis de Heidi se dirigea vers Edward. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-elle pris espagnol? Elle est stupide! Dieu, je la déteste!

- Edward, seras-tu mon partenaire? Kate ronronnait tout en faisant descendre ses ongles long du bras d'Edward.

Il retira son bras comme si elle l'avait brûlé. - J'ai une partenaire, merci. Et pourquoi devrais-je m'associer avec l'un des sbires de Heidi? Tu es son clone exact, mais avec des cheveux platine.

Kate souffla et s'éloigna.

Il se leva et poussa nos tables l'une contre l'autre. - D'accord. Nous devons donc écrire ces phrases en espagnol. Donc numéro un.

Edward et moi finimes la feuille en dix minutes chrono et il la donna à l'enseignante. Mme Kachiri lui adressa un sourire: - Bon travail, Edward. Vous aussi, Bella. Aimeriez-vous que je la note maintenant ou ...

- Nous pouvons attendre. Nous avions répondu à l'unisson.

- Très bien.

La cloche sonna. Edward et moi fumes les derniers à quitter la salle de classe et nous dîmes au revoir à l'enseignante, puis nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu? Demandais-je.

- Sandwich. Me répondit une voix.

- Merci.

Je pris un plateau sur lequel je posais un bol de fruits, un sandwich et une limonade. Je payais et me dirigeais vers notre table, m'asseyant à côté de Jasper, en laissant le siège à ma droite vide pour Edward. - Hey.

- Salut, Bells.

- Hé, je t'échange ces deux cookies contre ton bol de fruits. Offrit Angie.

- Les cookies contre un bol de fruits? C'est toi qui à fait le deal. Je lui tendis le bol et elle me donna les biscuits, que je posais sur le plateau.

- J'aime vraiment que tu ne te préoccupes pas des glucides et des matières grasses. Dit Edward alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi.

- J'aime les cookies.

- Eh bien, j'aime aussi les cookies, mais si je mange trop de glaçage, je vais tomber malade. Se défendit Angela.

- Hé, je ne vais pas t'attaquer. Dit Edward qui tenait ses mains vers le haut.

- J'aime le glaçage, aussi.

- Nous devrions faire des biscuits ensemble! Dit Alice en me pointant du doigt. - Ceux aux pépites de chocolat. Quatre fournées.

- Quand as-tu l'intention de faire cela?

- Bientôt. Très bientôt.

- D'accord Alice. Je hochais la tête et pris une bouchée de mon sandwich.

J'étais entrain de lécher la mayonnaise que je sentais sur le côté de ma bouche, quand je vis tous les regards sur moi, je tournais alors la tête dans la direction d'Edward. Ses yeux verts étaient rivés sur mes lèvres. Sentant chaleur prendre possession de mon visage je détournais les yeux.

- Tu veux un cookie? Lui demandais-je.

- Non, je te remercie. Ça va. Répondit-il, les yeux toujours concentrés sur mes lèvres.

- Pourquoi vous ne sortez pas ensemble déjà? Emmett se mit à rire. - Ed, tu la regardes comme un gâteau dans la vitrine d'une boulangerie.

- Bella est meilleure qu'un petit gâteau. Edward détourna les yeux, regardant son frère.

- Wow. Je peux sentir la tension sexuelle. Ajouta Rose.

- Oh la ferme Rosalie. Il roulait des yeux.

_**~ ~ 0ooooooOoooooo0**_

- Alice! Allons-y! Nous cria Emmett.

Alice saisit mon bras et nous descendîmes les marches. Alors que nous arrivions, je vis Edward appuyé contre la porte me souriant. Il me fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Je sentis des papillons dans mon estomac et un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

- Arrêtes de lorgner mon frère et viens. Dit Alice en tirant sur ma main.

- Je ne le reluque pas .

Je le faisais, bien entendu.

- Bien sûr que tu ne le faisais pas.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture et je finis écrasée entre Jasper et Emmett tandis qu'Alice était montée à l'avant avec Edward, Rose devait nous rejoindre plus tard. - Je serai mort avant d'arriver à la piste de bowling, coincée entre ces deux-là, Alice.

- Ne plaisantes pas au sujet de ta mort, Swan. Edward me grogna pratiquement dessus en me regardant dans le rétroviseur.

Je m'enfonçais plus dans mon siège et regardais mes genoux. Pourquoi l'avait-il dit de cette façon? Ce n'est pas comme si je devais mourir.

- Jésus, Ed, peut-elle relever sa tête maintenant? Rétorqua Jasper en lui tapant le bras.

- Merde. Gémit-il doucement. - Bella?

Je ne voulais pas le regarder, ne voulant pas me sentir encore plus petite sous son regard. Le reste du trajet fut anormalement calme, je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi.

Nous nous garâmes sur le parking du bowling et je sortis, marchant assez rapidement vers les portes, quand je sentis une main attraper mon bras et me retourner.

- Regardes-moi.

Je ne levais pas les yeux.

- Bella, regardes-moi, s'il te plaît. Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça.

Je levais les yeux, lentement. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir l'angoisse et le regret pour ce qui était arrivé plus tôt. - Je ne voulais pas te parler sur ce ton ... je ne veux pas t'imaginer morte, froide, le teint blanc et tes lèvres bleues. Je suis désolé. Je n'aime pas l'idée de ta mort.

Je hochais la tête compréhensive. - Excuses acceptées.

- Viens ici. Je sais que c'est la rupture de l'une de nos règles, mais je m'en fiche. Je veux te serrer dans mes bras. Il m'accueilli dans son étreinte et nous restâmes là, au milieu du parking. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et le serrais. Puis son bras autour de mon épaule, nous rejoignîmes les autres.

Quand nous entrâmes, tout le monde était entrain de récupérer ses chaussures, nous fîmes de même et rejoignîmes les pistes que nous avions réservées.

- Est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassés et réconciliés? demanda Riley en souriant.

- Il n'y a pas eu de baiser. Répliquais-je en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur.

Edward se pencha et murmura à mon oreille. - Nous ne nous sommes peut-être pas embrassé, mais tu ne sais pas à quel point j'étais proche d'enfreindre la règle numéro quatre.

- Tu ne peux pas. Ce serait une erreur.

- Tu n'as qu'à pas avoir les lèvres aussi tentantes et je ne serai pas tenté, Swan. Tu as enfreints la première règle une douzaine de fois.

- Tout ce que j'avais à faire était d'essayer de ne pas le faire en face de toi.

- J'ai le sentiment que tu n'essaies pas beaucoup.

- Je jure que si, mais c'est une habitude.

Il était à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. - Essayes davantage, c'est à toi. Dit-il en me poussant de mon siège.

Je me plains, et à contrecœur ramassais une boule de bowling et la jetais sur la piste, frappant cinq quilles. - Je vais perdre, mesdames.

- Ce n'est pas une compétition, ma chérie. Répondit Jessica.

- Bouges jeune fille, et regardes un pro jouer. Dit Jake en rigolant.

- Oh, tu crois, hein?

- Je le sais.

En me retournant je vis Jess assise à ma place, à côté d'Edward, flirtant avec Riley. Je lui fit la moue, mais Edward me capta. Elle s'affala sur les genoux de Riley et il lui caressa les fesses. Elle se retourna et frappa sa poitrine. - Ne touches pas les fesses de ta petite amie, M. Biers.

- Je les touche quand je veux.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est mieux, mais je dirai que tu essaies de marquer ton territoire, Swan. Me dit Edward.

- Et que ferais-tu si je le faisais? Tu t'en plaindrais?

- Non. Aucunement.

Emmett se leva pour jouer et renversa toutes les quilles. - Strike!

- Tais-toi, Emmett. Leah roula des yeux. - Rose c'est à ton tour.

- OK. Quelqu'un peut-il chercher quelque chose à boire et quelques pizzas. Voici dix dollars. Dit Rose en tendant un billet. Très vite, il y eu quatre-vingts dollars sur la table.

- Nous y allons! Dîmes Edward et moi, volontaires.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : **** Impossible de lui résister.**

**EPOV**

Bella et moi nous dirigions vers le bar. Je marchais à une bonne dizaine de centimètres d'elle, son parfum enveloppant mes sens. Je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner d'elle et je ne le voulais pas mais il était préférable pour nous deux que je garde mes distances.

Les amis ne marchent pas aussi près l'un de l'autre.

Alors que nous arrivions près du bar, Mike Newton s'approcha de nous avec un grand sourire sur le visage, les yeux brillants de bonheur à la vue de la jeune fille à côté de moi. Je suppose. - Hey bébé, qu'est-ce que je te sers?

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Répondit Bella.

- Désolé.

Il avait l'air complètement décontenancé. C'était drôle. Il pensait avoir une chance avec Bella? Après ses relations avec Heidi? Mais là encore, j'avais moi aussi eu une relation avec Heidi. Et cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que je n'avais pas une chance avec Bella?

_Tu es juste son ami, alors pourquoi cela a-t-il tant d'importance?_

Mais j'aurai pu être plus, peut-être, à l'avenir m'accepterait-elle?

_Personne ne sait. Concentres-toi sur le présent._

Et c'est ce que j'allais faire, me concentrer sur ce que je représentais pour elle maintenant, m'inquiéter de ce qui est devant.

- Edward? Hey, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger? La jolie voix de Bella me sortit de mes pensées.

- Oh, désolé, euh, nous avons qu'à prendre 2 pichets de Coca-Cola et trois grandes pizzas au pepperoni.

- OK. Mike tapa à la machine et leva les yeux, - ça fera 55,10 $.

Bella lui remit l'argent.

- Il m'est vraiment difficile de ne pas t'embrasser.

- Ne te retiens pas.

- Bella. Gémis-je. - Arrêtes ça. Mon contrôle est limité.

Elle se lécha les lèvres.

- Embrasses-moi. Je veux que tu le fasses.

Mike choisit le bon moment pour nous interrompre. J'étais déchiré entre lui serrer la main et le frapper.

- Voilà votre numéro, on vous appellera quand ce sera prêt.

- Merci. Je hochais la tête et nous retournâmes à nos places.

**Lundi ...**

Je claquais la porte de ma voiture, la fermais et me dirigeais vers l'école. Je détestais le lundi, plus que tout autre jour de la semaine. C'était l'un des jours où j'avais le plus de cours.

- Hey, étranger. Comment ça va? Une jolie voix douce atteint mes oreilles, alors que je n'avais fait que quelques pas.

C'était Bella, elle était si belle aujourd'hui. Elle portait un cardigan bleu et noir à rayures sur un haut blanc, un jean, des boucles d'oreilles en formes de diamant, des bottes brunes en cuir lui arrivant aux genoux, ses cheveux étaient remontés en queue de cheval, et elle était légèrement maquillée.

- Fatigué. Lui dis-je en souriant. - Et toi?

- Pareil. Je peux t'accompagner à ton casier?

- Essayeriez-vous de me séduire, Miss Swan?

- Je le fais pour savoir si ça marche, M. Cullen.

Elle passa son bras sous le mien et me conduisit droit à mon casier. - Je te remercie, Bells.

- Mais de rien. On se voit à notre leçon de piano.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais y venir que les mardis et jeudis?

- Je me suis arrangée. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Comment?

- J'ai mes moyens Edward, j'ai mes manières. Elle s'éloigna.

- Quelle fille. Me dis-je en secouant la tête. Je me rendis en salle d'études et m'assis face à Emmett. - Je déteste le lundi.

- Hey, tu n'es pas le seul qui hait le début de la semaine dans le monde.

_Ce serait beaucoup mieux si j'avais Bella comme petite-amie. Alors, je serai plus heureux de venir. _

- Eh bien va la chercher. Dit Emmett en riant.

- Quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose?

- Euh ... ouais, tu l'as fait frangin. Si tu veux Bella, va la chercher. Je sais qu'elle veut être avec toi, tout autant que toi avec elle.

- J'ai parlé à haute voix?

- Ouais, tu as cette manie.

- Merde.

- Oh, ne sois pas gêné. Nous savons tous que vous voulez être ensemble... Ça paraît évident à chaque fois que tu la regardes. Vous essayez tout le temps de capter le regard de l'autre.

Je tournais ma tête en direction de Bella, et la vis entrain de me regarder, elle se détourna rapidement en rougissant. Dieu, elle était si _jolie_ . Je lui souris et me tournais vers Emmett.

- Elle veut être avec toi.

- Oh, tais-toi. Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Et autant j'aimerai, je ne peux pas car ce n'est pas humainement possible.

- Les vampires peuvent le faire. Sookie Stackhouse peut le faire _(personnage de Tru blood)._ répondit-il.

- Les deux n'existent pas.

- Je n'ai pas inventé Sookie Stackhouse, ni les vampires, trou du cul.

- Je dois aller aux toilettes. Ne laisses pas trop ton esprit vagabonder. En sortant des toilettes je vis Bella courir vers moi, et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

- Pourquoi es-tu resté si loin?

- Hein?

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas assis avec mes amis et moi?

- Ils me détestent. _Et si je m'étais assis avec toi, j'aurai voulu te toucher sans cesse. Tu es irrésistible._

- Pas plus qu'elles ne devraient.

- Bien sûr. Je hochais la tête.

- Je peux t'embrasser?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Bells.

- Mais tu en avais envie l'autre soir. Qu'est-ce qui a changé?

- Mon contrôle n'est pas assez fort.. Pourquoi veux-tu m'embrasser? Je pensais que nous étions censés être des amis. Les amis ne s'embrassent pas.

- Eh bien, nous ne devrions pas être amis, parce que je veux être avec toi Edward, s'il te plaît. Supplia-t-elle en touchant mon bras et ma poitrine.

- Bella. Dis-je en gémissant, et en inclinant ma tête en arrière, frustré de ce que mon corps voulait et de ce qui était la bonne chose à faire. Je devais lui résister. - Ce n'est pas une bonne idée bébé.

Merde! Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela.

- Tu vois! Tu viens de m'appeler bébé. Tu ne m'aurais pas appelé ainsi si tu ne voulais pas de moi. Tu en as envie autant que moi. Edward. s'il te plaît. Je veux être avec toi. J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette histoire d'amitié. Tu me rends dingue et ... gah! Donnes nous une chance.

- Ne me fait pas ça Bella. Nous sommes seulement censés être amis. C'est tout.

- Très bien. Souffla-t-elle. - Mais je t'embrasserai Edward Cullen, lorsque tu t'y attendras le moins, je le ferai. Puis elle se retourna et partit à la bibliothèque.

Je m'appuyais contre les casiers et laissais échapper un soupir. - Merde! Elle aura ma mort.

Maintenant j'allais devoir faire plus attention, m'attendant à ce qu'elle jaillisse de nulle part et qu'elle m'attaque avec cette bouche magnifique qu'était la sienne.

_Allez, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait menacé de me tuer. C'était juste un baiser, et je ne ressentirai rien._

Mais je le ferai. Cependant, rien que de penser aux picotements que j'avais ressenti quand elle avait ses mains sur ma poitrine et sur mon bras, suffit à me rendre dur.

- Putain, je suis dans la merde.

Je me retournais et plaçais mon front chaud contre le métal froid des casiers. Soudain, je sentis une main chaude et douce saisir mon coude et me retourner, me poussant contre les casiers.

Puis une bouche douce, la sienne, alors qu'elle glissait une main derrière ma tête et l'autre autour de ma taille. Je saisis son visage et gémis dans sa bouche, sentant toute la tension disparaître.

- Woh Bella ! Hurla mon stupide frère depuis la porte de la bibliothèque.

Elle rompit le baiser et se dirigea vers ma mâchoire qu'elle mordilla et embrassa.

- Merde Bella, non. Dis-je en gémissant et en me détournant de ses lèvres langoureuses.

- Non, écoutes-moi. Dit-elle en tirant sur ma chemise pour que je lui fasse face une fois de plus. - Je t'ai attendu trois mois, j'ai eu pitié de ta culpabilité, je te pardonne, Heidi est partie et maintenant Edward Cullen tu es à moi . Arrêtes de me faire attendre.

Puis sa bouche fut à nouveau sur la mienne, aucune fille n'avait jamais pris le contrôle et ne m'avait embrassé comme ça! Chaque terminaison nerveuse de mon corps n'était que picotements, alors que sa langue douce glissait entre mes lèvres. Quelque chose se brisa en moi et tous mes désirs se déchaînèrent. Je ne pouvais plus lui résister, j'avais trop besoin d'elle, alors j'approchais fermement son visage vers moi et l'embrassais profondément en retour, ma langue tourbillonnant autour de la sienne. Répondant à l'incendie, Bella gémit bruyamment.

Finalement, je m'arrachais de sa bouche pour embrasser sa joue, son oreille et son cou.

- Bella ... oh mon Dieu, Bella. Je gémissais contre sa peau. Je posais mon front sur son épaule et poussais un soupir frémissant. - Qu'est-ce que c'était?

- Je te l'avais dit, quand tu t'y attendras le moins. Murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. - T'y attendais-tu?

- Que penses-tu?

- Bien. Elle embrassa la commissure de mes lèvres. - Je t'ai un peu malmené.

- C'est un bon type de contusion.

- Alors ... qu'est-ce que cela signifie ...?

- Ce n'est pas officiel. Je dois te demander de sortir avec moi.

- Demandes-moi!

- Pas encore. Quand je le ferai, tu le sauras, crois-moi. Puis j'effleurai sa joue et partis, la laissant bouche bée.

- Ce n'est pas juste, Cullen!

- Tout est juste dans l'amour et la guerre, Swan.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle t'ai embrassé! On aurait dit un mec, aussi agressive et merde! Si Rosie m'avait fait ça, je l'aurai pris sur mon épaule et nous ne serions pas sortir de ma chambre pendant des jours. Bells a prit le contrôle. Génial ! Déclamait mon frère pendant le déjeuner.

Je pouvais encore sentir son baiser autour de mes lèvres, tellement elle y avait été avec force. Effectivement, elle avait pris le contrôle, et je trouvais cela sexy, surtout venant de Bella.

- Ouais Emmett, remets-toi. Tu veux embrasser Bella toi aussi. Dis-je en souriant.

- Non!

- D'accord, je ne vais pas argumenter avec toi. On aurait dit que tu étais un gamin de six ans quand elle a fait ça.

- Non!

- C'est mignon. Répondit Rose, en caressant l'avant-bras d'Emmett. - C'est mon homme fort.

- Awwww! Déclara le groupe à l'unisson.

- Bon, assez taquiné l'ours. Leah riait. - Il va se fâcher.

- Ouais, nous ne voulons pas que cela se produise. Convint Jasper. - Où sont Alice et Bella?

- Ici. Répondit la douce voix de Bella, alors qu'elle et ma sœur s'asseyaient. - Nous avons dû faire la queue.

-Eh bien, nous aurions pu vous retenir des places. Dit Jake en jouant doucement avec les doigts de Leah. J'aurai voulu jouer avec ceux de Bella comme ça.

Bientôt_, _me dis-je.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser. Bella se pencha et murmura à mon oreille, son souffle chaud m'envoya des frissons agréables à travers mon corps.

- Moi aussi.

- Quand vas-tu me le demander?

- Bientôt Miss Swan.

- Lui demander quoi? Dit Alice en se redressant.

- Rien. Lui répondit-on avec Bella, sachant ce que Alice était capable de faire si elle découvrait que nous n'avions pas encore arrêté la date du rendez-vous. Alice n'était pas au courant pour le baiser, et je n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire de sitôt.

- Il y a quelque chose. Dites-moi!

- Bella a embrassé Edward, et il va lui demander de sortir avec lui. Lâcha Rose, la seconde suivante, sa main était sur sa bouche.

- Bon Dieu Rosalie. Sifflais-je.

- Désolée. Je suis désolée.

- Essayes de contenir ton excitation chérie. Jasper essayait de l'apaiser.

- Alice non. Gronda Bella. - Je ne ferai pas ce qui te passe par la tête, donc, ranges-le dans la boite que tu as dans le crane.

- Mais BELLLAAAAAAAAA! Éclata soudainement Alice.

- Elle est hallucinante! Dit Jake en riant.

- Elle voulait simplement dire que ce serait tellement amusant si tu la laissais t'habiller pour ce rendez-vous, s'il te plaît. Ajouta Jazz.

- Comment as-tu compris cela? Demanda Bella.

- Je parle et comprends couramment le Alice Cullen.

- C'est un pro. Lui dis-je. - Il est le seul qui la comprend. C'est une langue difficile pour les autres, parce qu'elle parle si vite parfois. Tu t'y habitueras, mais assures-toi que Jazz n'est pas loin quand Alice te parle.

- OK. Bella leva les yeux en souriant.

- Je n'ai pas ma propre langue. Bien que ce serait amusant d'avoir un langage inventé d'après moi. Alice hocha la tête.

- Mais tu l'as bébé. Emmett riait. - C'est ce qu'on appelle Alice.

- La ferme.

- Demandes moi, Edward. Me suppliait Bella.

- Je le ferai ... un jour.

Bella gémit et commença à manger.

Je me dis que le moment était venu de lui demander, je ne voulais pas la faire attendre. Je jouais avec mes petits pois jusqu'à ce qu'ils orthographient ce que je voulais, puis je poussais son épaule afin qu'elle regarder vers mon assiette.

**B? Toi ... Moi ... Dîner?**

- Que c'est créatif. Dit-elle en souriant. - Bien sûr.

- Pourquoi pas vendredi à 19H. Ça donnera assez de temps Alice te préparer.

- Uh-huh.

- Tu me laisses faire! Alice caquetait en battant des mains.

- Je n'ai pas encore dit oui, lutin fou.

- Je vais te convaincre Bella Swan. J'ai la tenue parfaite dans ma tête. Oh! Et je viendrai chez toi après les cours. Rose peut venir aussi. Je voudrais rencontrer les parents de ma nouvelle meilleure amie.

- Tout ce que tu veux Alice. Dit Bella en hochant la tête pour la calmer.

**Vendredi matin ...**

**Tu viens en cours aujourd'hui?**

_Oui Bella. Je ne manquerai notre rendez-vous pour rien au monde. _

**Oui!**

_Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? Je te manque? _

**Ouais.**

_Tu me manques aussi. _

**- Je serai prête.**

Il s'est avéré que j'avais attrapé une pneumonie. C'est pourquoi j'étais si fatigué. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Bella ne l'avait pas eu parce que je pense que je l'avais déjà quand nous nous étions embrassés. Mais j'étais trop impatient de pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau.

A contrecœur je sortis de mon lit bien chaud pour me rendre à la salle de bains. Une fois habillé de chauds vêtements je me sentis beaucoup mieux, je descendis donc pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je me fis un œuf et un sandwich au fromage, puis j'attrapais mes livres, mes clés, mon manteau et sortis.

En sortant de ma voiture sur le parking de l'école, je fus accueillis par ma copine «non officielle». Elle jeta ses bras autour de mon cou. - Tu m'as manqué. Tu ne dois pas tomber malade comme ça, OK?

- Je vais essayer. Mais on ne peut pas dire que ça ne se reproduira pas Bells.

- Ma mère est impatiente de te rencontrer.

- Juste ta mère?

- Mon père est en quelque sorte toujours en colère contre toi pour ce qui est arrivé le mois dernier. Il s'en remettra une fois qu'il verra comme tu es respectable et gentil avec moi.

- Ah, je me sens tellement mieux. Donc je dois en déduire qu'il ne veut plus me mettre un coup de fusil. Soupirais-je ironiquement.

- Il t'apprécie parce que je t'aime. Tu es mon petit-ami, puis-je t'appeler comme ça?

- Eh bien ce n'est pas un problème, tu peux si tu le veux, mais techniquement, je ne le serai pas avant notre rendez-vous.

- Bon, je vais attendre jusque-là. Elle pressa ma main et se dirigea vers sa classe. - Bye.

- Bye. Lui dis-je dans un grand sourire, en lui faisant signe.

J'étais vraiment impatient d'être à ce soir!


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci à : Linou2701(merci pr toutes tes reviews), aelita48, Habswifes, mlca66 (merci, merci, c'est gentil),bellardtwilight SoSweetySoCrazy(pour le mien aussi), et toutes les autres pour les mises en alertes et favoris.**

**Chapitre 13 :**

**BPOV**

- Il va klaxonner et s'assurer que tu marches jusqu'à la voiture mais il ne t'ouvrira pas la porte. Regardes, c'est ce que tous les garçons font de nos jours. Mon père roulait des yeux alors qu'il était assis à côté de ma mère et de moi à la table de la cuisine, attendant Edward qui devait venir me chercher pour notre premier rendez-vous.

_Notre premier rendez-vous._

J'étais tellement excitée de passer du temps avec lui. Seule. Aucune personne autour de nous pour nous interrompre, nous pourrions faire tout ce que nous voudrions. Nous pourrions nous tenir la main, parler, sans être d'interrompus, je pourrai même l'embrasser ... s'il me le permettait.

- Edward n'est pas comme les autres garçons, papa. C'est un gentleman.

- Je ne le croirai que lorsque je le verrai.

- Oh tais-toi, Charles. Lui dit ma mère. Si Bella aime ce garçon, alors nous devons lui donner une chance.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air jolie, papa? Pas trop aguicheuse?

- Pas du tout ma petite fille. Tu es très jolie ce soir. Il sourit et m'embrassa.

Alice m'avait habillé d'un haut jaune en soie et d'un jean. Elle m'avait fait les ongles d'un rouge bordeaux, et j'avais été chez le coiffeur.

- Ton père a raison ma chérie, tu es magnifique. Dit ma mère.

- Merci.

- Oh! J'entends une voiture qui arrive ... et on ouvre la porte ... et là, elle se ferme. Tu vois Charlie, Bella t'avait dit qu'il n'était pas comme la plupart des mecs de nos jours. Je suis sûr que ses parents l'ont élevé dans le respect.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Répondit mon père.

La sonnette de la porte se fit entendre, ce qui signifiait qu'Edward était là. Je me sentis soudain très nerveuse, trop de questions passant dans ma tête.

_Est-ce qu'il va me trouver jolie pense?_

_Va-t-il dire que je suis belle?_

_Où allons-nous aller?_

_Est-ce qu'il m'embrassera en me ramenant à la maison?_

_Est-ce qu'il m'aime?_

Je ne pouvais plus reculer maintenant, mon père avait déjà ouvert la porte d'entrée. Il était là, souriant, vêtu d'une chemise sous son pull bleu, d'un jean et d'un manteau.

- Bonsoir. Dit-il de sa voix douce. - Je suis venu chercher Bella.

- Entrez. Ma mère jaillit pratiquement. - Je suppose que vous étiez assez nerveux de venir ici et de nous rencontrer, hein? Vous avez l'air terrifié.

- Euh, oui un peu. Dit Edward alors qu'il entrait dans le couloir. - Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous et d'autres choses.

- Alors, combien de temps cela va prendre avant que vous ne brisiez à nouveau le cœur de ma petite fille? Demanda mon père, ce qui me choqua.

- Papa! Sifflais-je.

Edward baissa les yeux, visiblement honteux.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal comme ça, monsieur. J'ai été très stupide d'avoir fait cela. Elle est vraiment spéciale pour moi et je promets que je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour ne plus jamais recommencer. J'ai envie d'être avec elle. Avec votre permission et celle Mme Swan, bien sûr.

Nous n'avons pas besoin de leur permission. J'ai dix-huit Edward, me dis-je. Je suis adulte et je fréquente qui je veux.

- Oh, vous êtes le plus prévenant des garçons! Ma mère poussa un soupir. - Je croyais que vous étiez une sorte de joueur, d'après de ce que Bella avait dit, et vu comme elle était bouleversée.

- Je me suis détesté pour ce que j'ai fait à votre fille Mme Swan.

- Tu dois la ramener à 23h30, fils. Est-ce clair? Dit la voix bourrue de mon père depuis la porte de la cuisine.

- Oui, chef Swan. Edward rougit.

Il était tellement adorable, il avait peur de mon papa. Je lui souris.

- Prêt? Me demanda-t-il en tendant son bras.

- Oui. Bye maman, au revoir papa.

- Bye, bye ... chérie, passez un bon moment. Répondirent-ils.

Edward ouvrit la portière de la voiture et m'aida à monter l'intérieur puis il fit le tour et glissa sur le siège à coté de moi.

- Tu es ... étonnante ce soir Bells. Absolument magnifique.

- Vraiment? Le jaune n'est pas vraiment ma couleur.

- C'est parfait.

- Eh bien, je te remercie. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

- J'ai oublié de me raser. Trop heureux de te voir. Dit-il en riant.

Je tendis la main pour toucher son visage épineux.

- Je crois que j'aime ça.

Il attrapa mes doigts et les embrassa, avant d'enlacer nos mains et de les poser sur l'accoudoir entre nous.

- Je suis heureux.

- Alors, où allons-nous? Demandais-je.

- Port -Angeles ça te va?

- Oui, bien sûr. Où à Port-Angeles?

- Juste dans un café. Ma mère prépare le dîner à la maison. Ça te va? Ça ne t'angoisses pas?

- Non, c'est bien.

Quand nous arrivâmes à Port Angeles Edward se gara devant un petit café. Et tout comme il l'avait fait quand nous étions partis de la maison, il m'ouvrit la porte et me prit la main, m'aidant à sortir de la voiture.

- Merci. Dis-je en lui souriant et gardant sa main, elle était chaude et douce.

- De rien.

Nous entrâmes dans le café et nous assîmes à une petite table assez éloignée, où personne ne nous dérangerait. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçus des cheveux couleur jais. Noah et Victoria étaient assis à côté de nous, blottis l'un contre l'autre, il lui caressait les cheveux.

- Hey Noah. Dis-je en lui faisant signe.

Il leva les yeux.

- Hey Bella, Edward! Quoi de neuf? Il se tourna ensuite vers Victoria,

- Tu te souviens de Bella et Edward ?

- Ouais. Salut, les gars. Comment allez-vous?

- Bella et moi avons notre premier rendez-vous. Dit Edward, caressant mon bras en souriant.

Des millions de petites décharges électriques traversèrent mon corps. J'aurai voulu qu'il continue.

- Je ... Puis-je t'appeler Tori ou préfères-tu Victoria? Demandais-je.

- Tor, Tori, Vick, Vicki, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je réponds à chacun d'eux.

- D'accord. J'aime beaucoup ton haut. C'était un tee-shirt en dentelle rouge, elle portait également un jeans évasé et des bottines.

- Merci. Mes parents sont maintenant en train de me corrompre avec des vêtements pour je cesse de voir Noah. J'aime les vêtements, mais je ne suis pas prête à rompre avec l'amour de ma vie pour eux.

- Je t'aime aussi, bébé. Noah embrassa sa tête.

- Bon, eh bien, nous allons vous laisser. Dit Edward.

- D'accord. Répondirent-ils, puis ils se retournèrent.

- Ils ont l'air très amoureux. Je veux la même chose. Je soupirais et penchais ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward.

- Tu l'auras.

- Tu crois?

- Oui, et tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir? Nous demanda une serveuse, stylo et papier dans la main.

- Euh, je vais juste prendre un café crème. Dis-je

- Un Cappuccino. Commanda Edward.

- D'accord. Je vous apporte ça.

- Edward ... Je ne peux pas croire que je sois ici avec toi ... Enfin, après trois mois, je suis tellement heureuse...

- Oui, je le suis aussi. Et ce baiser que tu m'as donné ... ouf.

Je ris.

- Désolée, tu es juste ... Je voulais savoir quel goût tu avais. Et j'ai aimé.

- Tu devais avoir envie de me manger, j'ai aimé la façon dont tu as pris le contrôle. Tu m'as pris par surprise. Tu as le goût du chewing-gum.

Un petit gémissement m'échappa et il sourit, passant ses doigts le long de ma joue.

Plus des frissons.

- Dieu, je ne peux pas croire à quel point tu es belle. Cela me déconcerte complètement.

- C'est tout le maquillage et les beaux vêtements. Je ne suis pas aussi jolie que tu le penses. Dis-je en rougissant.

- Non, tu es belle à l'intérieur et en dehors. Je ne comprends pas que tu ais envie d'être avec moi.

- Bien sûr, je veux être avec toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Heidi a disparu et c'est à mon tour de te faire plaisir. J'enveloppais mes bras autour de sa taille.

- Je n'ai jamais été heureux avec Heidi. Puis je t'ai rencontré et tu as fait mon bonheur.

- Bon.

Il embrassais mes cheveux quand la serveuse revint.

- Je ne savais pas ce que vous vouliez comme crème, alors je vous en ai mis trois différentes... Vanille française, noisette, cannelle et vanille. Profitez.

-Merci. Je hochais la tête et versais la crème à la vanille et à la cannelle dans ma tasse de café. J'en mis sur mon doigt et le portais à ma bouche.

- Mmmm, goûtes.

Il s'empara de ma main et mit le bout de mon doigt dans sa bouche, léchant l'excédent de café! Je dus retenir un gémissement à la sensation de sa langue chaude. Je grimaçais quand il lâcha mon doigt.

- C'est une bon. Rapport parfait entre la crème et le sucre. Tu pourrais être serveuse Swan.

Je ravalais et mon cœur s'emballa.

- Ouais, je suis géniale. Ton cappuccino est bon?

- Comme toujours. Tu en veux?

- Non, je n'aime pas beaucoup le cappuccino. Je suis une fille qui aime le café.

_Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il avait sucé mon doigt! J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus._

- En plus d'être une fille qui aime le café, voudrais-tu être ma ….petite-amie? Il regardait sa tasse, embarrassé. - Oh, mon Dieu, j'ai été incroyablement stupide. Je suis tellement stupide. Qui pose cette question de cette façon à la jeune fille qu'il apprécie? Gah!

Je lui répondis en riant.

- C'était mignon. Tu étais si embarrassé. Bien sûr, j'accepterai Edward.

- Tu es ma petite-amie. Sais-tu comment je me sens? Je peux t'appeler ma petite amie?

- Je suis aussi excitée que toi. Maintenant, tu peux rentrer à la maison et changer ton statut sur Facebook, si tu veux.

- Tu vas le faire?

- Eh bien, oui! C'est une étape. Je plaisante. Mais oui, j'ai l'intention de le faire.

Nous terminâmes nos boissons et nous levâmes pour aller chez lui. Nous allions dîner et pouvoir passer du temps ensemble, avant qu'il n'ait à me ramener.

- Prête? Demanda-t-il en prenant ma main.

Je hochais la tête. - Tout le monde sera là?

- Probablement. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne seras pas malmenée. Ils savent que nous avons rendez-vous. J'ai parlé de toi un grand nombre de fois.

- Tu dois vraiment m'apprécier. _Peut-être même ... m'aimer? Je l'espère._

- Oh, ce n'est pas ça. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que tu n'es pas encore prête.

_QUOI, MAIS JE VAIS BIEN! Vraiment, et je suis prête à le dire!_

- Ouais, il est trop tôt pour parler de tout cela. C'est notre premier rendez-vous.

- Ouais. Dit- il en riant. - Allons-y.

Nous arrivâmes chez lui, et encore une fois, je ne me faisais pas à l'immensité du lieu. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et nous dirigeâmes lentement vers la porte, puis nous fumes envahis par sa famille. Tout ce que je pus entendre fut les cris et applaudissements, comme si l'on célébrait le fait que Edward et moi étions ensemble.

- Bon tout le monde, installez-vous, c'est juste Edward et Bella. Dit Carlisle.

Ils ne vont pas nous embarrasser, mon cul!

- Bonsoir Bella. Dit Esme en m'embrassant.

- Bonsoir. Ça sent bon.

- Oh, c'est le poulet, la purée, et les petits pains. Ça te va.

- Oui, c'est sûr. J'aime le poulet rôti.

- Moi aussi. Murmura Edward à mon oreille. - Une autre chose que nous avons en commun.

- J'aime trop le poulet rôti, de trop Bells. Dit Emmett en me prenant pour une étreinte très serrée.

- C'est ... gentil, Emmett ... ne peut pas ... respirer ... l'oxygène. Je soufflais, ayant du mal à sortir de son emprise.

- Merde Emm, laisses la, tu vas écraser ses poumons. Dit Edward en lui donnant un coup de poing dans les biceps.

- Surveilles ton langage Edward Anthony. Avertit Carlisle.

- Désolé. Il écrasait ma copine. Merde!

- Edward ...

- Désolé!

- Petite amie? Hurlèrent Rose, Alice et Esmé.

-Très bien, calmez-vous, oui je suis sa petite amie, oui je suis heureuse de vous voir tous, maintenant c'est fini et bien fini. Je me tournais vers Edward et lui demandais:

- Vont-ils être comme ça à chaque fois que je vais venir?

- A peu près.

- Non. Jasper n'était pas d'accord. - Seulement Emm et Ali.

- Hey! Dirent Emmett et Alice en tapant du pied.

- C'est la vérité, les enfants. Esme se mit à rire.

• • •

Après le dîner, Edward me conduisit dans un endroit tranquille pour que nous puissions parler. À propos de quoi, je ne savais pas. Je ne faisais qu'apprécier le moment présent, à savoir qu'il me tenait la main, et que je pouvais sentir la chaleur de sa paume s'infiltrer dans ma peau.

- Bella?

- Hein, quoi? Je sortis de mes pensées et regardais le bel homme me souriant.

- Désolé, tu disais?

- Je t'ai demandé si nous pouvions parler de nous?

- Nous? Oh! Oui, bien sûr. Lui répondis-je en m'asseyant. Vas-y.

- Eh bien, je me posais des questions à propos du rythme de notre relation. J'ai besoin de me fixer des limites, donc je ne veux pas te faire peur ...

_Pas de limites! Prends-moi maintenant!_

Quoi? Bella cesses d'agir comme une coquine! Je me grondais. J'avais complètement oublié qu'Edward me parlait. Merde!

- ... je me vois être avec toi pour une longue période mais je veux que tu décides.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Edward? Je souris en voyant les rougeurs envahir son visage.

- J'ai tellement en vie de t'embrasser. Il était sur le point de gronder, ses yeux étaient passionnés alors qu'il se concentrait sur ma bouche.

Je poussais des cris intérieurement!

Je léchais mes lèvres afin de l'attirer un plus et lui dis :

- Pourquoi ne pas faire ce dont nous avons envie? Ce que nos corps et nos cœurs veulent? Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse tout autant.

- Ça me parait bien. Puis Edward écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Nos corps se moulèrent, nos lèvres, nos mains, nos langues, nos rires, nous étions affamés et ivres l'un de l'autre. Il sentait si bon, ses cheveux étaient doux, ses lèvres humides, il était parfait. Je me demandais à quoi il pouvait bien penser, alors que je le sentais descendre le long de ma gorge jusqu'à ma clavicule. Je me mis doucement à gémir, puis il fallut que quelqu'un nous interrompt ...

- Ils sont ici Esme, entrain de s'embrasser et de faire d'autres trucs d'adolescents. Dit Jasper par dessus son épaule.

- Merde Jasper. Edward grogna dans mon cou et je ris en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Murmurais-je. - Il attend.

- Tu sais Jazz, si tu n'étais pas mon meilleur ami, je te tuerai tout de suite.

- Hé, ta mère m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. C'est le premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé. Il y a le père de Bella était au téléphone. Il voulait savoir quand Bella rentrerait à la maison. C'est presque l'heure.

- Il est? Je regardais mon téléphone.

**23:10**

- Wow, nous sommes restés ici si longtemps?

- Eh bien, le dîner a duré assez longtemps et nous avons décidé de vous laisser. Le temps passe vite quand vous faites l'amour. Jasper se mit à rire.

- Arrêtes. Edward jeta un oreiller à la tête de Jasper, qu'il esquiva, l'oreiller se retrouva dans le couloir.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne rien casser dans cette chambre, Edward Anthony. Cria Carlisle.

- Pas de problème.

- Nous ferions mieux d'aller. Dis-je en touchant le bras d'Edward. - Mon père va faire une attaque,si je ne suis pas là exactement à 23H30. Et je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il te tire dessus.

- Il va me tuer? Edward blêmit.

- Oh, mon Dieu, non. Edward, je plaisantais. As-tu vraiment peur de mon père?

- C'est un flic, Bella.

- Hey. Dis-je en touchant son visage. - Mon père est inoffensif. Il ne va pas te faire de mal. Je ne vais pas le laisser faire. Tu me crois?

- Ouais. Soupira-t-il.

Je sortis après avoir dit au revoir et rejoignis la voiture de Edward. Il me conduisit à la maison, tenant ma main tout le long du chemin. Dix minutes plus tard, il se gara mon allée. Nous marchions lentement vers la porte et nous arrêtâmes en face d'elle. Je regardais les fenêtres pour être sûre que mes parents n'étaient pas curieux et ne nous regardaient pas.

- Je te vois en cours?

- Oui.

- Très bien ... euh ... Au revoir.

Je me retournais pour ouvrir la porte quand il saisit mon coude, et me tourna face à lui. Il souleva mon menton et embrassa doucement mes lèvres, puis mon nez et mon front.

- Bye, ma chérie. Murmura-t-il, puis il retourna à sa voiture.

Je rentrais tranquillement et montais à ma chambre. On frappa à ma porte.

- Bells? Tu viens de rentrer?

- Ouais papa. Bonne nuit.

- Tu as passé un bon moment?

- C'était fantastique.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

**EPOV**

- C'est ridicule. Comment peut-elle me manquer autant alors que je l'ai vu hier? Me demandais-je en frottant mon visage avec mes mains. Je me jetais sur mon lit. Nous étions dimanche, le seul jour où je devais rester avec ma famille, eh bien ce jour allait être un supplice, parce que je ne pourrai pas voir ma petite-amie.

Pourtant nous avions passé le vendredi soir ensemble, ainsi que la journée d'hier. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi?

- Gah! J'ai besoin de l'appeler.

- Tu n'appelleras personne Edward Anthony. Dit ma mère dans l'encadrement de ma porte en me tendant la main. - Donnes-moi le téléphone.

- Mais maman. Dis-je en gémissant. - Elle ne sait pas ce que nous faisons le dimanche. Je dois lui dire. S'il te plaît?

- Tu as un minimum de temps pour lui dire, mon garçon. Minimum. Tu m'entends?

- Oui, un minimum.

- Allez. Maintenant

_Je n'avais jamais vu une règle aussi stupide._

Je pris téléphone et composais le numéro à Bella. Elle décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie. - Hey.

Sa voix douce me fit sourire. - Hey, comment vas-tu?

- Je m'ennuie. Ma mère m'a demandé de l'aider à préparer le dîner. Il est trop tôt pour cela.

- Eh bien, peut-être qu'elle essaie d'avoir un jour mère-fille.

_-_ Peut-être_. S_oupira-t-elle. - Alors .._._

- Mes parents m'ont confisqué mon téléphone pour la journée. Je voulais juste que tu le saches pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas.

_- _Quoi et pourquoi?

- Nous sommes dimanche. Ali, Emmett, et moi devons rester à l'écart de nos téléphones jusqu'à ce soir ... et mes parents savent que nous nous en servirons si nous les avons avec nous ...

_-_ Donc, je ne pourrai pas du tout te parler aujourd'hui?

Elle avait l'air si triste, j'aurai voulu être avec elle pour la réconforter.

- Je suis désolé bébé. Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point le dimanche va être ennuyant à partir de maintenant. J'espère que ça leur passera assez vite et que je pourrai te parler ou être avec toi .

_- _J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Murmura-t-elle.

- Bébé?

_- _Oui, ça me fait frissonner.

Je ris - C'est une bonne chose.

- Edward! Pas longtemps! Aboya ma mère en me surprenant.

- D'accord. Je dois y aller Bells. Ma mère.

_- _Bon, peut-être que je t'entendrai ce soir ... ou demain.

- Certainement ce soir. Bye bébé.

_- _Bye.

Je raccrochais à contrecœur, renonçant à la conversation que j'avais avec ma petite amie. Ma mère prit le téléphone et le mit dans sa poche.

- Ça m'énerve. Dis-je en me plaignant.

- Chéri, il est 18H, tu verras Bella demain, arrêtes de réagir comme ça où tu n'appelleras plus jamais.

- Nous sommes un tout nouveau couple, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est maman.

- Je le sais, ton père et moi sommes passés par là. Nous voulions toujours être l'un près de l'autre, et nous toucher. Mais cela est vite passé. Vous deux aussi vous aurez bientôt besoin d'avoir votre espace.

- Peut-être. Dis-je en roulant des yeux. Je savais que j'agissais comme un idiot immature, mais mes parents ne comprenaient pas. Je venais juste d'avoir de Bella, elle était ma nouvelle petite amie et je voulais passer du temps avec elle, que ce soit à l'école ou en dehors, et ne pas me laisser lui parler pendant un jour était une véritable torture.

- Ne réagis pas ainsi mon chéri, tu vas t'amuser.

- Ouais. Bien sûr.

- Allons-y. Nous allons déjeuner à Port Angeles.

- OK, je vais mettre mes chaussures.

Ma mère sortit de ma chambre et je me dirigeais vers ma commode pour prendre des chaussettes et je glissais dans mes baskets. Je descendis les escaliers, puis suivis ma famille pour faire le chemin jusqu'à Port Angeles.

- Je m'ennuie de Rosie. Grogna Emmett.

- Je m'ennuie de Jazz. Gémit Al.

- Je m'ennuie de Bella. Dis-je pour finir, rejetant la tête en arrière pour un effet dramatique.

- Taisez-vous. Répondirent mes parents en même temps. - C'est le jour de la famille.

- As-tu pensé à prendre nos téléphones maman? Demanda ma sœur pleine d'espoir.

- Non, je les ai laissés dans le bureau de votre père. Jésus, on dirait que cela va vous tuer.

- C'est le cas! Nous répondîmes à l'unisson.

- Je peux vous assurer mes enfants, que ça n'arrivera pas.

- Esme, je t'avais dit que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Dit mon père.

- Emmett et Alice ont leurs fiancés et Edward a une nouvelle petite amie dont il est très épris. Je t'avais dit que si tu leur prenais leurs téléphones ce voyage serait moins agréable, que s'ils les avaient avec eux. C'est pourquoi... il ouvrit la boîte à gants.

- Je les ai. Maintenant, les enfants vous me promettez de ne pas passer votre journée téléphone?

- Oui, promis.

- Très bien. Dit-il en nous les rendant.

J'arrachais pratiquement le mien de sa main et le mis en marche, désireux de parler à Bella. Dès qu'il fut complètement allumé, il fit bip-bip au moins sept fois, j'avais des messages de Bella, Rose et Jazz.

**Tu me manques**

**Mec qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec le téléphone d'Ali? Elle ne me répond pas. Jazz**

**Est-ce que Emm est fou de moi? -R**

Je pensais qu'ils étaient au courant de cette stupide règle. Je décidais de répondre à Bella.

_C'est irréel combien tu me manques._

**Hey! Tu es libre?**

_Hey Bella. Oui. Comment vas-tu? _

**Tu me manques, je regardes les photos que nous avons pris de nous deux. Et toi?**

Je souris. Elle avait des expressions des les plus adorables ce jour-là.

_Ah ouais? Laquelle?_

**Celle où tu m'embrasses sur le nez. Elle est adorable.**

_Oui, je l'aime bien, et celle où tu m'ébouriffes les cheveux._

**On est drôle dessus.**

_Tu passes du bon temps? _

**Non, j'aimerai que tu sois ici avec moi. **

_Moi aussi bébé. Je n'ai jamais autant voulu aller à l'école._

**Je te manque à ce point?**

_Tu me manques énormément. _

**Tu es mignon.**

Je ris doucement, puis tournais ma tête pour voir mon frère et ma sœur également fascinés par leurs téléphones. Mes parents parlaient et riaient tranquillement à l'avant. Je repris ma conversation avec ma copine.

_Eh bien merci Bells. Tu es également mignonne. _

**Que fais-tu? **

_Nous allons tous manger à Port Angeles._

**Ma mère essaie de se convaincre qu'elle peut cuisiner un repas avec trois plats. Nous allons finir en commandant une pizza, elle est mauvaise cuisinière.**

Mon père se gara sur le parking du restaurant.

- Oh, il y a une fontaine de chocolat! Dit Alice en tapant des mains.

_Je dois y aller, bébé. Nous sommes arrivés au restaurant. Il y a une fontaine de chocolat. lol. _

**OK. Je te vois demain? **

_Sur._

**Tu vas me manquer.**

_Et tu sais que tu vas me manquer aussi._

Je rangeais mon téléphone et sortis de la voiture, puis j'embrassais ma mère.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir donné mon téléphone, j'avais vraiment besoin de lui parler, même un court instant.

- De rien mon chéri. Dit-elle en me tapotant l'épaule.

- Entrons, je veux voir la fontaine de chocolat.

_**Lundi ...**_

Je m'étais réveillé plus tôt afin de me préparer et pour être à école à l'avance pour voir ma petite-amie . Je me garais à ma place habituelle, et restais avec les autres en attendant de voir arriver une Mini Cooper. Mon cœur s'arrêtait à chaque seconde qui se rapprochait de la sonnerie. J'étais debout sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de regarder par-dessus les voitures et je la vis. Je n'avais jamais été si heureux de voir une voiture de ma vie car à l'intérieur dudit véhicule se trouvait la fille de mes rêves.

Elle sortit. Je ne me lasserai jamais de sa beauté. Je remerciais silencieusement Renée et Charlie pour avoir une fille magnifique. Ses boucles lâches tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait un jean , des ballerines, et ... mon sweat-shirt! Le vert, celui que je lui avais prêté l'autre soir. Il avait l'air hyper bien mieux pour elle! Elle me sourit et me fit signe, en marchant vers le groupe. Je frissonnais, anticipant son approche dans mes bras.

Plus elle s'approchait, plus je souriais.

- Regardez-le. Rose se mit à rire, - Il sourit tellement que son visage est sur le point de se diviser.

- Bella est jolie aujourd'hui, mec. Est-ce ton sweat-shirt? Me demanda Jasper.

- Elle a l'air super heureuse. Ajouta Alice.

- Salut, les gars. Dit Bella d'une voix douce et mélodieuse, puis elle me regarda, et mon cœur se mit à battre. Battit. - Salut toi.

- Salut. Dis-je en reprenant ma respiration.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi.

- Euh, nous allons les laisser un peu seuls. Dit Emmett en prenant Rose par la main. Je n'avais jamais été si reconnaissant envers mon frère. Alice et Jasper les suivirent.

- Puis-je avoir un baiser? Demanda-t-elle.

- Dieu, oui.

Je baissais la tête, fermais les yeux et ses lèvres douces capturèrent les miennes. Elles étaient si douces et se moulaient parfaitement aux miennes. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux, tout en grondant, alors que j'appuyais plus fermement. Ses mains serraient ma chemise, les lèvres entrouvertes, je gémis de plaisir quand sa langue envahit ma bouche, et je descendis mes mains autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi.

- Je te remercie. Articula-t-elle alors que nous nous séparions.

- Quand tu veux.

Elle se serra contre moi et je passais mes bras autour d'elle, la serrant et embrassant ses cheveux.

- Le repas à trois plats d'hier soir fut-il un succès ?

- Pas du tout. Nous avons commandé chez Pizza Hut. Comment était la fontaine de chocolat?

- Très chocolatée. Je ne voulais pas partir.

- J'aurais aimé être là.

- J'aurai aimé aussi.

La sonnette retentit, j'enlaçais mes doigts à ceux de Bella et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'école. Elle ouvrit son casier et sortit deux photos de son sac. L'une était celle où je l'embrassais sur le nez, l'autre, celle où elle m'ébouriffait les cheveux.

- Je crois que moi aussi j'ai besoin d'une photo de nous deux, tu en a d'autres?

- Toujours. Dit-elle en riant et en sortant deux autres. Sur l'une elle embrassait ma joue, et sur l'autre, nous avions gonflé les joues gonflées,comme des idiots.

- Je les aime. Et toi aussi. J'étais vraiment impatient de pouvoir lui dire ces trois petits mots.

- Bon, je vais faire de mon casier un mausolée en ton honneur. Juste pour que tu le saches.

- J'aimerai bien. Cela te semble stupide?

- Pas du tout.

- J'espérai que tu dirais ça. Tu es prête?

- Oui. Elle prit ma main une fois de plus et nous nous rendîmes en salle d'études. Au lieu de m'asseoir avec les personnes habituelles, je pris place avec Angela et Leah.

- Salut les filles. Edward va s'asseoir avec nous.

- OK. Répondit Angela. - Tout le temps?

- Cela te gêne-t-il que je m'assois avec vous? Je me sentis un peu choqué face à sa réaction.

- Oh non, pas du tout.

- Très bien. Et je promets que je ne vous volerai pas Bella. Je serai un parfait petit-ami.

Bella se mit à rire et pinça mon biceps. - Il est stupide.

- Peut-être voulez-vous que nous établissions un tour de garde?Je prends Bella les lundis, mercredis, et vendredis ... vous les filles, la gardez les mardis, jeudis et samedis? D'accord? Dis-je en plaisantant.

- Tais-toi Cullen. Bella leva les yeux et sortit ses affaires alors que ses amies riaient.

- Ton petit-ami est amusant Bells. Dit Leah en souriant.

- Ouais, c'est ce qu'il pense.

- Je vais aller chercher un livre. Dis-je en embrassant la tête de Bella. Je me dirigeais vers l'arrière à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant. Ne trouvant rien je décidais de demander à Bella.

_Bébé je ne sais pas quel livre prendre._

**James Patterson? Dean Koontz? Nicholas Sparks?**

_Je vais regarder._

J'allais à la section K et fouillais afin de trouver un livre de Dean Koontz. Il y en avait au moins vingt, mais rien n'attira mon attention. Je poursuivais donc à la section S et trouvais une tonne de livres de Nicholas Sparks.

_Sparks est-il bien?_

**Il est phénoménal. Essayes .**

_Je te prends au mot. _

J'en pris donc un et lu le résumé, il avait l'air intéressant, je le mis donc sous mon bras et fis le chemin inverse, pour regagner ma place, lorsque la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir m'arrêta.

Heidi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que cette garce porte ton sweat-shirt, Edward? Dieu, sa voix me fit grincer des dents.

Parce que c'est ce qu'un mec donne à sa petite-amie quand elle a froid Heidi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser ... Je commençais à marcher, quand elle saisit mon bras, plantant ses ongles dans la chair.

- Hum ... lâches-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment avec elle, n'est-ce pas?

- Si, je suis vraiment avec elle. Je sors avec Bella. Laisses-moi passer.

- Lâches-le Heidi. Dit la voix de Bella, en colère, derrière moi.

Heidi lâcha mon bras et se retourna avec un sourire narquois:

- Nous parlions justement de tous les bons moments que nous avions lorsque nous étions ensemble et nous nous disions que nous devrions nous donner une autre chance.

- Comme si j'allais croire toutes les conneries qui sortent de ta bouche. Dégages, il est à moi maintenant. Tu as eu ta chance et tu ne l'as pas saisi. Laisses mon copain tranquille, comprit?

- Il attend juste le moment où il s'ennuiera avec toi.

- Je ne vais jamais m'ennuyer avec Bella, Heidi. Elle apporte plus de lumière et de bonheur dans ma vie que tu ne l'as jamais fait. Bella ne me ment pas, elle ne me traite pas comme un trophée, elle ne cherche pas à me rendre jaloux, elle est tout ce que tu n'es pas. Dis-je en serrant les poings.

Bella me regarda avec amour ...? bonheur? dans ses yeux. M'aimait-elle? Jésus, je serai vachement heureux si elle m'aimait. Je voulais tellement lui dire ces trois mots.

- Comment peux-tu me dire ça Eddie? Pleura Heidi. - Nous sommes restés ensemble pendant plus d'un an.

- Et tu me considérais comme un trophée, tout le temps. Je ne représentais rien pour toi, tout ce que tu voulais, c'était montrer aux autres que je ne leur appartenais pas.

- Maintenant, il est à moi et tu ne pourras pas l'éloigner de moi. Grogna Bella.

Je dois dire que j'aimais sa possessivité.

_J'étais à elle, et je ne pouvais pas croire que quelqu'un me désirait tant que ça._

- Va au diable Edward!

- Il était en enfer quand il était avec toi! Cria Bella alors qu'Heidi sortait de la salle.

- Tu es une fille incroyable. Dis-je en l'embrassant doucement.

Elle caressa mon visage et me conduisit au comptoir de prêt. Le bibliothécaire vérifia mon livre, me disant que je pouvais le garder deux semaines. Je hochais la tête et retournais m'asseoir avec Bella.

Alice me regarda.

- Qu'est-il arrivé?

Je lui fis comprendre que j'allais lui expliquer par texto. _Un_ _drame avec Heidi. C'était ennuyeux. _

**Qu'a-t-elle fait?**

_Elle a mal parlé à Bells._

**C'est une garce.**

_Ouais tu me l'avais dit. _

**BPOV**

- Où vas-tu après ce cours? Demandais-je à Edward, tout en jouant avec ses doigts.

- J'ai une leçon de piano .

- Oh oui, j'avais oublié. Je suppose que je vais traîner autour de l'école alors.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais traîner dans la salle de musique. Suggéra-t-il.

Je ris tout en cachant mon visage dans son bras. Il enveloppa son bras autour de moi et continua à lire.

- Ce livre est bien bébé, merci de me l'avoir recommandé.

- Eh bien, de rien.

La cloche sonna, Edward ferma son livre et me prit la main puis nous sortîmes.

- Je te vois plus tard ?

- Oui.

- Bye. Il se pencha et m'embrassa.

- Bye.

Puis il partit dans le couloir.

_Qu'est-ce que je pouvais l'aimer._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Bella POV**

Comme Edward me l'avait suggéré, je me promenais dans les couloirs, pour finalement "tomber par hasard sur" la salle de musique, d'où je pouvais entendre de la musique, jouée par Edward. J'ouvris la porte, en faisait attention à ne pas le déranger dans son jeu, et m'avançais tranquillement vers lui sur la pointe des pieds. Je couvris ses yeux avec mes mains, et je pus voir un sourire s'entendre sur son visage.

Ses mains chaudes se joignirent aux miennes, et je ressentis des picotements jusqu'à mes bras. Doucement il me dit - Bonjour beauté.

- J'espère que tu ne pensais pas que j'étais Mme Molina. Répondis-je.

- Mme Molina n'a pas une odeur de fraises et de petites mains douces. Dit-il en chantonnant, puis il m'attrapa les poignets et me fit presque passer par-dessus son épaule pour me mettre sur ses genoux et m'embrasser.

Je lui rendit son baiser en glissant mes bras autour de son cou. - Quoi de neuf?

- Rien, je suis juste en train de serrer ma petite-amie. Dit-il heureux et tout sourire.

- Hé, tu ne voudrais qu'on regarde un film chez toi vendredi avec les copains? Si tes parents sont d'accords, bien entendu.

- Bien sûr, ça ne les dérangera pas, nous le regarderons dans ma chambre. Quel film? Répondit-il, en faisant glisser son nez le long de ma joue. - Tu sens sacrément bon. Qu'est-ce que que tu mets tous les matins?

- Je ne sens rien moi. C'est une lotion à la vanille et un spray pour le corps à la fraise.

- Ça me rend fou. Dit-il en mordillant ma mâchoire, alors qu'un faible grognement sortait de sa gorge.

- Oh, vraiment?

- Vraiment.

A l'heure du déjeuner, j'étais assise avec mes amis à la cafétéria, entre Alice et Emmett. Edward était toujours en cours donc ... je suppose qu'il faudrait qu'il trouve une autre place à la table.

- Mec, tu peux te déplacer? Tes fesses sont sur mon siège. Dit Edward derrière Emmett.

Je levais les yeux et lui fis un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi? J'étais là le premier. Demanda Emmett.

- Allez mec, tu es assis à coté de ma chérie. Edward fit la moue et caressa mon épaule. - Assieds-toi à côté de la tienne là-bas.

- Pour une fois dans ta vie, tu ne peux pas t'asseoir ailleurs qu'à coté d'elle?

- Non, je ne peux pas.

Il était si mignon, rendant son frère fou de colère, juste pour l'embêter.

- Emm, vient t'asseoir à côté de moi. Edward est sur le point de te jeter sur le sol dans une crise si tu ne le fais pas. Dit Rose en tirant sur la chemise d'Emmett.

Emmett se leva. - Gros bébé.

- Oui, je le suis. Edward s'assit et m'embrassa sur la joue. - Salut.

- Bonjour. Tu es mignon quand tu veux quelque chose et que personne ne te le donne.

- Je te remercie. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas pourquoi Emmett (il regarda son frère) ne voulait pas me laisser m'asseoir à côté de ma copine.

- Pour te faire chier. Jasper se mit à rire.

- Parce que c'est une tête de lard. Ajouta Jake.

- Correct et correct. Répondit Alice.

- Tais-toi. Emmett grogna.

- Oh, c'est Emmy l'ours fou maintenant? Taquina Edward. Je riais dans son épaule et m'emparais de sa main.

- Bon, les gars arrêtez, vous savez Emm a peu d'humour. Riley se mit à rire.

- Ta gueule, Biers! Répondit Emmett.

- Ouais, tais-toi, Biers. Imita Jess afin de taquiner Riley.

- Pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas taire? Répliqua-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

- Ce que tu veux.

Jessica s'approcha de lui, il eut l'air choqué. Je suppose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'embrasse, et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en serait pas heureux. Mais elle lui dit simplement. - Tu vas te taire maintenant?

- Oui, madame.

Je secouais la tête à leur comportement, réalisant que je voulais faire ça avec Edward. Je voulais de l'espièglerie, je voulais être en mesure de le faire taire avec un baiser minuscule, prenant son souffle.

- Tu en as la capacité bébé. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

- Ai-je parlé à haute voix?

- Non, mais je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Et pour ton information, je ne laisse paraître aucune émotion, même quand tu m'embrasses ma joue, parce que tes baisers sont la meilleur chose qui puisse exister.

- Awwww! Dirent-ils tous en nous regardant, ce qui était vraiment embarrassant.

Je cachais mon visage afin qu'ils ne voient pas comme j'étais rouge.

- Ça va, j'ai le droit de parler ainsi à ma copine. Est-ce que vous m'avez déjà entendu faire un bruit quelconque quand vous les gars dites des choses à vos copines?

Il y eut un silence.

- Je ne le pense pas.

La cloche sonna, nous signalant qu'il était l'heure pour nous de retourner en cours.

Alors que nous nous levions je criais : - Vendredi soir, film chez les Cullen, d'accord? A vous de voir si vous voulez venir.

Mes amis hochèrent la tête et nous nous séparâmes, tandis que je restais en arrière avec Edward. - Tu es prêt pour les leçons de piano?

- Comme jamais Miss Swan. Il prit ma main et nous partîmes vers notre classe.

**Vendredi soir ...**

Je frappais à la porte des Cullen, attendant que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir la porte et me laisse entrer, nerveusement je replaçais une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. J'espérais avoir l'air jolie, car en fait je n'avais pas fait attention à mes vêtements. Je portais un pull de couleur rouge, trop grand, sous mon manteau gris et un jean .

- Salut bébé. Me dit la voix heureuse de Edward en ouvrant la porte. Il portait un jean noir et un sweat-shirt de Forks. Ses pieds étaient nus.

- Salut. Tu n'as pas froid aux pieds?

- Non, j'étais assis devant la cheminée. Viens, tu dois probablement te geler les fesses.

- Oui, il fait assez froid dehors. En entrant dans la maison une odeur d'épices frappa mon nez. - Ça sent si bon ici.

- Ma mère a un truc pour bougies. Donnes-moi ton manteau. Il l'enleva délicatement de mes épaules et le prit sous le bras. - Tu es incroyable.

-Vraiment?

- Oui, ce pull me taquine.

-Comment?

- Il cache tes courbes. J'aime le mystère. Il me donne envie de regarder en dessous.

Je rougis. - Hum, où sont les autres?

- Dans la chambre. Riley, Jess, Ben et Angela ne pouvaient pas venir. Il y a juste toi, moi, mon frère, ma sœur et leurs moitiés. Nous avons du pop-corn, du soda, des M & Ms, et des biscuits.

- Impressionnant. J'adore. Où sommes-nous assis?

- Toi et moi avons le siège de l'amour. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil alors que nous nous dirigions vers la cuisine. Esme et Carlisle étaient à table, jouant aux cartes et buvant du café.

Je leur fis signe. - Bonsoir, M. et Mme Cullen.

- Bonsoir Bella. Répondirent-ils.

Edward laça nos doigts ensemble et me conduisit à l'endroit où nous regardions le film. - Y a t-il une heure pour laquelle tu dois être rentrée Bells?

- Minuit.

- Nous avons cinq heures. Dit-il en poussant la porte. - Bella est arrivée, envoyez le film.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde?

_- Crazy, Stupid Love_ .

- Cool. J'avais envie de le voir.

- Salut Bella! Dit Alice. Elle semblait à l'aise dans son pantalon de survêtement et sa chemise à manches longues. J'étais très surprise de ne pas la voir habillée comme d'habitude.

- Hey Al.

Edward me conduisit sur le sofa. Je m'assis sur un coussin et lui sur l'autre. Je regardais alors mes amis. Rose était sur les genoux d'Emmett, la tête appuyée sur son épaule, les jambes d'Alice étaient sur les cuisses de Jasper et ils se tenaient la main.

Je poussais Edward et lui fis comprendre de s'allonger avec moi. Je finis face à lui, nos genoux pliés, et Edward avec jouant avec l'ourlet de mon sweat-shirt. De temps en temps, il glissait un doigt dessous et touchait mon ventre, ce qui faisait gémir et rire. Je le laissais mettre sa main sous ma chemise, juste à côté de mon nombril.

Alors que tout le monde regardait le film, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à notre relation et à la tournure qu'elle allait prendre, de quelle façon cela nous affecterait et si ce serait embarrassant. Je savais que cela ne faisait pas longtemps que nous étions ensemble, mais il n'est jamais trop tôt pour s'y préparer ou y penser.

- A quoi penses-tu? Demanda Edward en embrassant ma tête.

- A nous. Murmurais-je en retour. - Qu'en penses-tu?

- Je pense à combien j'aime te toucher.

- Tu sembles apprécier.

- Oh, j'apprécie., Il embrassa mon oreille.

- Nous avons besoin de plus de popcorn. dit Emmett.

- Nous allons y aller. J'ai besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain de toute façon. Rose tira Emmett pour qu'il descende du canapé et ils sortirent.

- Je veux un cacao. Jazzy, viens avec moi. Alice se tenait debout, la main dans celle de son petit ami. Il partirent aussi, me laissant seule avec Edward.

- Nous sommes seuls. Observa-t-il.

Je ne pouvais plus attendre, je devais lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je profitais donc ce moment pour l'utiliser à bon escient. Je descendis du sofa alors qu'il me souriait.

- Je t'aime. Murmurais-je en le regardant.

Il me regarda avec incrédulité et se redressa, - Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? Il avait l'air si choqué.

- J'ai dit, je t'aime. Je m'agenouillais devant lui.

- Bells -

Je le coupais, voulant terminer ce que j'avais à dire avant de n'avoir trop peur. - Laisses-moi parler, s'il te plaît?

Il hocha la tête.

- J'aime tout de toi. J'aime la façon dont tu me fais me sentir, la façon dont tu souris quand tu me vois marcher dans une pièce, combien tu me manques même si tu es juste à côté de moi. Et je pense à toi tout le temps . J'aime la façon dont, quand je toucher ton visage, instinctivement tu prends ma main, la façon dont tu prononces mon nom, comme tu peux m'embrasser avec tant de douceur un moment, puis si passionnément à un autre. J'aime tes cheveux fous, tes yeux verts, et ton corps. Je me mis à rire en réalisant que je pleurais. Edward passa ses pouces le long de mes joues, j'attrapais sa main et l'embrassais tout en continuant.

- Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant, et je ne veux pas que ça s'en aille. Je sais que mes propos peuvent te paraître fous, car nous sortons ensemble depuis peu de temps, mais je devais te le dire. Je ne te demande pas de me le dire en retour, mais tu es le seul garçon avec qui je veux être, et pour toujours. Je t'aime, Edward Cullen. je t'aime vraiment. OK, j'ai fini maintenant.

Il garda le silence pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité.

- S'il te plaît dis quelque chose; tu me fais peur, Edward.

Toujours le silence.

- Je ne te demande pas de me le dire, mais parles moi s'il te plaît, n'importe quoi, mais que je sache que tu as compris ce que je ressens pour toi. Dis-je en le suppliant et en lui serrant la main.

Soudain, un grand sourire se répandit sur son visage. - Sais-tu ce qui est génial?

- Hein?

- Je pensais que j'allais être celui qui le dirai en premier.

J'étais surprise. - Tu voulais le faire?

- Hum-hum. Je voulais te le dire depuis que j'ai rompu avec Heidi, mais je ne pouvais pas parce que je t'avais fait du mal. Et le jour où tu m'as demandé si j'étais amoureux de toi, tu t'en souviens?

Je ravalais. - Oui.

- Je voulais te le dire, vraiment. Et quand je t'ai dit qu'il serait très facile de tomber amoureux de toi Bella, je le pensais. Je t'aime aussi.

- Dis-le à nouveau.

Il se mit à rire. - Je t'aime.

- J'aime l'entendre. M'écriais-je en jetant mes bras autour de son cou. - Je t'aime!

- Je t'aime aussi.

- De quoi parlons-nous? Demanda Rose, alors que les autres la suivaient.

- Rien. Nous répondîmes ensemble. Puis nous regardâmes la fin du film.

_Il m'aimait. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : **** Dîner chez les SWAN**

**EPOV**

Le film venait de se terminer et il était temps pour Bella de rentrer chez elle. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers la porte, ma famille s'agitait frénétiquement en lui disant au revoir. Je sortis avec elle et l'embrassais sur les marches, elle couru jusqu'à à sa voiture, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin et revint vers moi en me sautant dans les bras.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, belle jeune fille. Dis-je en l'embrassant sur le nez.

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau pour me dire revoir puis elle partit.

- Mec, tu l'as mauvaise. Dit mon frère qui m'observait depuis la porte ouverte.

- Tais-toi. Lui dis-je en rentrant.

Je ne l'avais pas mauvaise.

_- Que fais-tu?_

- Je pense à toi. Lui répondis-je, étendu sur mon lit.

_- Moi aussi. Tu es prêt pour l'école demain? _

Je souris quand elle dit qu'elle pensait à moi. - Si cela signifie que j'aurai la chance de voir ton joli visage, alors je suis prêt.

- _Tu es gentil_. Soupira-t-elle.

-Tu me manques.

_- Tu viens de me voir. _

- Oui, je t'ai vu vendredi, mais nous sommes dimanche aujourd'hui.

_- J'avais des projets avec ma famille hier. Tu sais que j'ai toujours envie de te voir, mais je ne pouvais pas._

- Ouais, ouais.

_- Oh, je dois y aller._

- Quoi, pourquoi? Je voulais te parler.

_- Je suis désolé chéri. Ma mère va brûler la maison. Je sens quelque chose qui brûle. _

- Eh bien restes en ligne, tout en évitant un incendie. Je veux entendre ta voix.

_- OK. _Dit-elle en piquant un sprint dans les escaliers. - _Maman, poses la cuillère et restes loin de la sauce chili._

Je ris à haute voix.

**- Très bien. A qui parles-tu ma chérie? **Demanda Renée.

_- A mon petit ami, maman. _

**- Salut, petit ami. **

Je ris à nouveau. - Bonsoir maman de ma copine.

_- Il te dit salut, maman._ _Et il a un nom. C'est Edward, dans le cas où tu aurais oublié._

**- Je n'ai pas oublié Isabella. Je connais son nom**.

_- Tu ne mangeras pas au restaurant Chez Swan, demain Edward. Nous irons manger dehors. Ma mère est trop dangereuse. Maman, tu as failli brûler le chili! _

**- Je ne l'ai pas fait! **

- Je. **Baiser** - Dois le faire. **Baiser** - Rentrez chez moi et **baiser** – Me changer bébé. **baiser**

- Non.

Bella gémit, et me ramena vers sa bouche pour me donner un autre baiser.

- Restes ici et embrasses moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de bien t'habiller. C'est juste un restaurant. Je porterai ce que j'ai en ce moment.

Je la regardais. Elle avait une légère couche de mascara et de l'eye-liner autour de ses yeux magnifiques, un haut à carreaux violet et bleu, un jean et des baskets.

Toujours aussi belle.

Ma belle Bella.

- Oui et tu es très jolie, mais je dois changer de chemise.

- Alors je viens avec toi. Elle me lâcha et prit place sur le siège passager de ma voiture.

- Et ta voiture?

- Pff, ça ira. Personne ne veut d'une petite voiture. Il y en a beaucoup d'autres plus belles à voler. Et j'ai une alarme. Allons-y Cullen, l'horloge tourne.

Je jetais mes livres sur le siège arrière, et m'installais derrière le volant. Ce soir, je dînais au restaurant avec Bella et ses parents, j'étais vraiment nerveux parce que j'étais sûr que son père me détestait encore .

Alors que je me garais dans l'allée, je remarquais que Bella regardait ma maison avec stupeur. Elle y était venue souvent, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était encore frappée par sa grandeur. Je secouais la tête et sortis de la voiture. Bella me suivit dans la maison et monta les marches jusqu'à ma chambre.

- Tu vas rentrer ou t'asseoir devant la porte?

- Je viens dans ta chambre. Enfin, si ça ne te poses pas de problèmes.

- Non, pourquoi? Je lui indiquais mon lit. - Assieds-toi. Je vais juste changer de chemise et de jeans.

- OK.

Je me dirigeais vers ma commode et en sortit un pull vert et un jean, puis j'entrais à la salle de bain. En enlevant ma chemise je réalisais que je n'avais pas pris de marcel. Je ressortis donc torse nu, pour aller à ma commode.

Bella se releva et me regarda. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas mon torse.

- Merde.

- Hein?

- Tu es sexy!

Je me sentis rougir. - Euh ... je te remercie.

- Tu m'avais caché ce qu'il y avait sous ces vêtements. Dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur mon torse, et en le déplaçant de haut en bas. - Peut-être pourrais-tu aller à ce dîner torse nu?

- Euh, non bébé. Il fait froid. Mais je suis content que tu aimes mon physique. J'ai travaillé dur pour avoir ce corps.

- Eh bien, quoi que tu ais fait, continues à le faire. Merde.

Maintenant je rougissait vraiment.

- Seriez-vous entrain de rougir Edward Cullen? Dit-elle en riant.

- Peut-être. Arrêtes de me regarder Swan. Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande.

Je courus dans la salle de bain et changeais rapidement de vêtements, couvrant mon corps du regard émerveillé de Bella.

Je mis mes chaussures et pris la main à Bella, puis nous descendîmes.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

J'ouvris le frigidaire.

-Tu as le choix entre du jus de fruit, de l'eau , du lait au chocolat ...

- Je vais prendre un peu de lait.

- Bon choix.

Je sortis deux bouteilles de lait au chocolat et nous nous assîmes dans le salon, en attendant qu'il soit l'heure d'aller retrouver ses parents dans sa maison.

Quand elle reposa sa bouteille, Bella avait une moustache de lait.

Elle me sourit.

- C'est bon.

- Je peux effectivement dire que tu aimes. Dis-je en essayant de cacher mon sourire.

- Quoi? J'ai quelque chose sur mon visage?

J'attrapais son menton et essuyais le lait de sa lèvre avec mon pouce.

- Tu avais une petite moustache de chocolat, bébé.

- Oh, c'est embarrassant. Dit-elle en virant au rouge betterave.

- Ça arrive à tout le monde, pas besoin d'être embarrassée.

- Promets- moi que je n'avais pas l'air stupide? Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Je le promets. Tu étais mignonne.

- C'est ça.

- Je le jure devant Dieu Bells, tu étais adorable.

Elle croisa les bras et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, en roulant les yeux.

- Je ne te crois pas. Personne n'est adorable avec du lait sur le visage.

- D'accord bébé, tu vas continuer à penser cela et je vais continuer à penser ce que je pense. OK?

Elle souffla et se tourna dans une direction différente. Mes bras tirèrent son petit corps en arrière, ce qui la fit crier de surprise.

- Je suis sur le point de savoir si tu es chatouilleuse ou non. Lui dis-je à l'oreille.

- Non! Je suis chatouilleuse!

Mes doigts allèrent jusqu'à ses côtés et elle commença à se tortiller, à rire et à crier. J'aimais la façon dont elle me permettait de toucher son corps là où je voulais. Bella était belle et elle était à moi.

- Cullen, je vais te faire pipi dessus si tu n'arrêtes pas. S'écria Bella, des larmes de rire coulant sur son visage.

J'arrêtais donc mes tortures, elle se tourna et pinça légèrement mon épaule.

- Trou du cul!

- Trou du cul? Je plaçais ma main sur ma poitrine. - Je ne peux pas croire que tu vienne de me traiter de trou du cul, Swan.

- C'est parce que tu l'es Cullen.

- Je t'aime. Bella me serra la main.

- Je t'aime.

- Tu es prêt?

- Comme jamais. Ton père me déteste toujours?

- Non. Il est obligé de t'aimer ... parce que je t'aime.

- Aww ... bébé. Je ris. Elle était la chose la plus douce.

Elle me tapa.

- Et aussi ma mère. Tais-toi.

- Eh bien, je sais que ta mère m'apprécies. Toutes les mères m'aimes.

Une autre tape.

- Idiot.

Je lui embrassais la main et la serrais plus fort alors que nous entrions dans l'antre du lion, la maison de Charlie Swan, chef de la police, l'homme qui pouvait me tuer.

S'il voulait.

- Arrêtes de gesticuler Cullen. Murmura Bella.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

- Putain, je suis nerveux _Swan_ .

- On dirais que tu vas à ton procès.

- Ben si je pouvais me mettre sous terre face au regard de ton père je le ferai.

- Alors ne le regardes pas.

- Oh oui, je vais le faire. Je vais ignorer ton père quand il me parlera, ça va me sortir de sa liste de gens qu'il veut voir mort. Il va penser que je suis un froussard si je ne le regarde pas, et puis c'est pas omme ça que j'ai été élevé.

- Tu as vraiment peur de mon père?

- Tu l'as rencontré?

- Oui, il est gentil avec moi.

- Parce que tu es sa petite fille. Je suis celui qui te prend à lui et qui envisage d'avoir des relations avec toi dans un avenir très proche. Tu ne penses pas que c'est énervant et stressant pour moi?

Tout ce qu'elle fit, c'est rire. Haut et fort.

- Tu crois que c'est drôle? Je suis sur le point de mourir, bébé! Ma voix se cassa, je tremblais de peur à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver.

- Je suis désolée ... mais ... les relations, Edward? C'est ce que tu as dit? Elle s'essuya les yeux.

- Bien. Avoir des relations sexuelles, baiser, c'est mieux Mlle Swan?

- Oui, très.

Quelques secondes passèrent.

- Donc, tu envisages d'avoir des relations avec moi dans un très proche avenir?

- Oh Jésus. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire une chose pareille. Dis-je en gémissant.

- Oublies ça. Dit-elle en riant. - Allons-y.

Nous entrâmes et fumes accueillis par Charlie et Renée s'embrassant contre le mur. L'image allait être imprimée à jamais dans mon cerveau. Je frémis et essayais de cacher mon rire. Bella était furieuse!

- Sérieusement les gars? Cria t-elle pour les effrayer.

- Dégoûtant. Edward est ici.


	17. Chapter 17

**Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que je vous poste le dernier chapitre de cette fiction dans la journée.**

**Bises**

**Chapitre 17 : ****Approbation**

**BPOV**

Je restais là, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, tapant du pied au sol, définitivement en colère après mes parents pour agir comme des adolescents ... en face de moi. Edward s'excusa en riant si fort de la situation qu'il dû sortir pour ne pas être irrespectueux. Ils étaient honteux. Le visage de mon père était rouge cerise et ma mère avait la tête baissée.

Jamais je n'aurai pensé devoir gronder mes parents.

- Mon Dieu, mon copain n'avait pas besoin de voir ça. Vous saviez que nous devions vous retrouver ici. Vous ne pouviez pas attendre la fin du dîner pour vous pelotter?

- Je suis désolé ma petite fille, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Regardes ce que porte ta mère. S'excusa mon père.

Je regardais. Elle portait un haut marron, une jupe et des cuissardes. Je roulais des yeux.

- Seigneur. Qui veux-tu essayer d'impressionner, maman?

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant un peu.

- Ton père.

Je me retournais vers mon père.

- Papa, Edward vous a trouvé dans une position très compromettante. Tu n'as plus le droit de le mépriser.

- Très bien. Je ne mépriserai plus ton précieux petit ami. Dit-il en grognant.

- Charles. Ma mère le mit en garde.

- Quoi?

- Gardes tes remarques pour toi. C'est un gentil et respectueux garçon.

_Sûre qu'il l'est._

- Tout ce que tu veux. Allons-y.

Nous sortîmes tous les trois et fumes accueillis par mon petit ami qui riait encore. Il s'essuya les yeux et je touchais son bras.

- Je suis vraiment désolée que tu ais dû voir ça.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, mes parents le font tout le temps je suis habitué... Ça me donne la chair de poule, mais il est bon de savoir qu'ils sont toujours amoureux et qu'ils se désirent. Je veux ça aussi plus tard.

Aww!

- Eh bien, si tu ne riais pas à cause de ça, qu'est-ce qui te faisais rire?

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai découvert d'où venaient tes rougeurs. C'était marrant de voir un homme mûr rougir alors que tu le grondais. Ne vous offensez pas chef Swan, mais Bella est tellement plus adorable quand elle rougit.

Je rougis. Tout comme mon père.

Edward et ma mère se mirent à rire.

- Comment ça Bells est plus mignonne quand elle rougit? Demanda mon père en plissant le front.

- Parce qu'elle se mord la lèvre, son visage devient rose puis rouge. Vous, eh bien, vous devenez rouge tout de suite, et je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas attiré par vous, comme je le suis par Bella. Ne pas vous méprenez pas, vous êtes un bel homme pour votre âge. Je préfère les rougeurs de votre fille.

Mon père jeta sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire bruyamment. Edward était maintenant bien vu par mon père, ce qui avait un côté très agréable.

- Oh Charles, tu es toujours sexy pour moi mon chéri. Ma mère roucoulait, enveloppant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Dieu soit loué. Il hocha la tête en riant, et l'embrassa.

- Je suis peut-être vieux, mais je suis toujours mordu. Tu es drôle Cullen.

- Vraiment?

Le visage d'Edward s'éclaira. On aurait dit qu'il venait de gagner à la loterie. Il était si heureux. Mon père, avait accepté mon copain.

- Ouais, mais rappelles-toi, je sais comment utiliser un fusil.

Edward attrapa ma main et nous marchâmes vers la voiture afin de pouvoir aller au restaurant.

Nous passâmes un bon moment. Mon père avait choisit un restaurant italien. J'avais commandé des raviolis aux champignons, Edward des lasagnes, ma mère une soupe et une salade et mon père des spaghettis. Edward m'avait tenu la main sous la table tout le temps, faisant attention à ce que mon père ne le voit pas. Ce fut une soirée agréable.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison Edward m'aida à sortir de la voiture et nous conduisit à la sienne où il m'embrassa. Nous n'avions pas vu que mon père nous regardait avec une expression illisible sur le visage.

Edward pâlit. Évidemment, il avait peur d'avoir ruiné sa toute nouvelle amitié avec mon père en m'embrassant. J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose pour le défendre quand mon père nous surprit.

- Tu as de la chance que je t'aime bien mon petit. Sinon ça m'aurait peut-être dérangé de te voir baver sur ma petite fille comme ça.

- Il ne bavait pas papa, c'était un baiser.

Mon père rentra sans un mot. Je me retournais et fus accueillie par une grimace d'Edward. Je touchais son visage.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Il-il dit qu'il m'aimait bien.

- Et … Je fis une pause.

- Bébé, ton père m'aime bien! Le père de ma petite amie m'aime bien!

-Oui.

Je lui souris et lui embrassais la joue. Edward était heureux. Ça comptait vraiment beaucoup pour lui de savoir si ou non mes parents l'aimait. Il était dans l'exaltation totale.

- Il m'aime bien. Répéta-t-il en soupirant.

- Bon, maintenant tu commences à ressembler à une fille pré-ado avec son premier béguin.

- Oh, tu crois hein? Il entoura de ses bras autour de ma taille et je frottais mon nez au sien.

- Ouais.

- Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que je ne sois pas une fille parce que sinon tu n'aurais pas de petit ami. Et pour ton information, mon béguin ... est pour cette fille magnifique, debout dans mes bras.

- Tu es mon béguin aussi ... tu as toujours été mon béguin.

- Dieu, je t'aime. Dit-il en m'amenant à lui et en embrassant mon nez.

- Je t'aime aussi. Mais attends. Je levais les yeux vers lui.

- Quoi?

- Je ne vais pas être en concurrence avec mon père n'est-ce pas? Parce que maintenant je sais que tu penses qu'il est bel bel homme …

Edward me coupa dans mon discours et grognant et me chatouillant.

- Je vais faire pipi!

- Bon. Maintenant retires ce que t'as dit. Dit-il en continuant à me torturer.

- Quelle partie ...? Soufflais-je en riant.

- À propos de ton père.

- Jamais!

Il me chatouilla encore plus, et j'allais faire pipi dans mon pantalon.

- OK, OK! Je retire, je retire!

_**~ ~ 0ooooooOoooooo0**_

- Tu viens à la maison pour Thanksgiving?

- Hum hum. Je hochais la tête.

- Mais mes parents ne pourront pas venir. Ils vont à Phoenix chez mes grands-parents. Ils seront de retour dans quelques jours.

- Où vas-tu aller si ta mère et ton père ne sont pas là?

- Chez moi.

- Non!

Edward prit ma main et laça nos doigts ensemble.

Tu peux rester avec moi. Je veux dire, rester dormir dans la chambre d'Al. Mes parents feraient une attaque s'ils savaient que tu es dans ma chambre.

- Tu vas leur demander?

La pensée de me faufiler dans la chambre de mon petit ami et de me réveiller dans ses bras avant que ses parents ne se lèvent fit naître en moi un sentiment étrange.

- Je te remercie. Oh je dois y aller.

Je me tournais pour partir mais il attrapa ma main une fois de plus.

- Arrêtes, arrêtes, arrêtes, pas si vite mademoiselle. Donne-moi un baiser.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Je lui envoyais un baiser et courus à mon prochain cours. Heureusement j'avais cours avec Alice et nous pourrions tout organiser. Peut-être que ça ne la dérangerait pas que je dorme dans le lit d'Edward et non avec elle. Je courus jusqu'à ma chaise, à bout de souffle.

- Hey.

- Hey. Pourquoi es-tu essoufflée? Dit-elle en riant.

- Je parlais à Edward de rester avec vous pendant que mes parents seraient absents pour Thanksgiving.

- Ooh! Tu vas rester avec moi? Elle avait l'air vraiment excitée.

- Il va demander à tes parents.

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux.

- Oh, ils vont accepter. Mes parents t'aiment. Nous allons bien nous amuser! Apportes tes plus jolis vêtements. Jasper reste aussi et il est censé dormir dans la chambre d'Edward, mais il ne le fait jamais, donc si tu veux le rejoindre quand mes parents iront au lit ça ne me dérange pas.

Je rayonnais.

- Alice tu es sans aucun doute la meilleure personne qui soit!

J'étais impatiente de dormir dans ses bras.

Je pris mon téléphone et lui envoyais un texto.

**Si tes parents donnent leur permission, je dormirai dans tes bras ce week-end. Seulement ils ne doivent pas le savoir.**

_Sérieusement, tu te faufilerais dans ma chambre pour dormir avec moi?_

**Merci. Je suis impatiente!**

_Tu es incroyable! Je t'aime Bells._

**Je t'aime aussi.**

_Je vais leur demander maintenant._

**Je dois ranger le téléphone. A plus.**

_OK bébé._

Je glissais mon téléphone dans ma poche et me tournais vers Alice.

- Il est excité.

- Tu m'étonnes! C'est la première fois que vous allez dormir ensemble.

Je la regardais.

- Je veux dire vraiment dormir, perverse. En parlant de ça ... quand vas-tu perdre ta petite fleur?

- Alice! Dis-je en lui pinçant le bras.

- Quoi? Vous avez tous les deux dix-huit ans, vous êtes amoureux -

- Et nous sommes seulement ensemble depuis quelques semaines Alice. Je ne vais pas lui proposer de dormir avec moi quand nous ne sommes pas prêts pour la prochaine étape. Tu le sais, non.

- Je sais. C'est juste que vous avez voulu pendant si longtemps être ensemble, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas sauter le pas?

- Oui! Je veux sauter le pas. Je sais que c'est ton frère, mais il est le mec le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu. Et quand il enlève sa chemise ...seigneur!

- OK j'ai compris. Tu peux arrêter maintenant.

- OK, mais tu comprends où je veux en venir, non? Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui saute dans le lit d'un mec à la seconde.

- Oui, oui, maintenant laissons faire. Je ne vais pas te pousser à dormir avec mon frère. Je ne suis pas Rose.

- Rose ferait cela? J'étais choquée.

- Arrêtes de parler de moi Alice. Siffla Rose à quelques sièges de là.

- Tais-toi, tu aimes qu'on parle de toi.

Il n'y eut pas un autre mot de sa part.

- Mlle Cullen, Mlle Swan, votre conversation est tellement importante qu'elle doit interrompre ma classe? Aimeriez-vous nous faire partager votre discussion animée?

Dit l'enseignant en levant un sourcil vers nous.

- Non.

- Bon. Maintenant, regardez droit devant s'il vous plaît.

_**~ ~ 0ooooooOoooooo0**_

- Hey bébé, devines quoi?

Edward m'appela fort et haletant, captant l'attention de toute jeune fille dans le couloir, espérant qu'il s'adressait à elles alors qu'il courrait vers moi.

- Quoi?

Je me retournais avec un large sourire. Les visages des filles tombèrent quand elles découvrirent qu'il ne leur parlait pas.

_Ouais Mesdames, il est à moi. Tant pis._

Il saisit mon visage dans ses mains chaudes.

- Je n'ai eu qu'à leur demander une fois et ils ont dit oui! Il m'embrassa à nouveau.

- Vraiment?

- Vraiment!

- C'est génial, Edward.

- Je ne peux plus attendre maintenant.

- Moi non plus.

- Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas croire que tu veuilles embrasser cette chose Eddie.

La voix de cette morveuse d'Heidi se fit remarquer derrière nous. Elle se tenait là avec toute sa clique.

- Cette chose Heidi, est la fille la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je te suggère de faire demi-tour et de retourner à l'endroit d'où tu viens. Lui répondit Edward en tenant toujours mon visage.

- Ouais Heidi, va te faire foutre.

Puis j'embrassais à nouveau Edward pour un effet supplémentaire.

- Non je ne vais pas allez me faire foutre. Tu m'as volé mon copain salope. Je veux mon petit ami et je le veux maintenant. Dit-elle en poussant des cris perçants.

- Il n'est plus à toi Heidi. Il est à moi et tu ne peux pas me le prendre. Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de t'en aller?

Je m'enroulais autour de lui pour lui montrer qu'il était à moi, et Edward l'accepta évidemment, parce qu'il n'essaya pas de me faire lâcher.

- Partons Heidi. Pas la peine de t'embarrasser plus. Dit l'une de ses amies.

- Hey, elle a de bons conseils! Dis-je en hochant la tête. - Allez, allez.

- Je te hais, Edward. Je ne peux pas croire que tu me traites de cette façon. Les yeux de Heidi se remplirent de larmes.

- Je suis désolé mais ... je ne peux empêcher ce que je ressens. Je l'aime. J'espère que tu comprendras un jour.

- Il m'aime. Tu as entendu.

- Bella arrêtes. Je pense qu'elle a comprit. Dit-il en me réprimandant.

- Oh mon Dieu tu la défends? Après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait pour nous séparer?

Je me séparais complètement de lui.

- Non, je ne suis pas ... Je viens de ...

- Peu importe. J'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma voiture.

Je m'éloignais, espérant qu'il me courre après. Je l'entendis m'appeler.

- Bella! Bébé arrêtes. Arrêtez de courir loin de moi. Je suis désolé.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il avait des remords de l'avoir jeté après qu'elle lui ait fait croire que j'étais horrible. Je sentis des larmes de colère couler de mes yeux alors que j'ouvrais ma portière pour prendre mon ordinateur portable. Je n'en n'avais pas besoin, je voulais juste une raison de m'éloigner de Edward.

- Bella.

Il me tournait autour. Son visage froissé par mes larmes. Il les essuyait avec ses pouces.

- Ma belle, ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi te sens-tu mal pour elle? Elle a été si méchante avec moi quand nous n'étions pas ensemble Edward. Elle l'est toujours.

- Je sais, et je ne me sens pas désolé pour elle, je veux juste qu'elle vous laisse tranquille. Je ne veux pas la regarder te réprimander et se battre avec toi pour moi. Je suis avec toi , je t'ai choisi toi, et je t'aime Bella. Je suis à toi et c'est la seule chose à laquelle tu dois penser.. Arrêtes de pleurer, tu me tues.

J'essuyais mes larmes et levais les yeux vers lui.

- S'il te plaît, arrêtes de pleurer bébé. Ça blesse mon cœur quand tu pleures. C'est les vacances... le temps pour l'amour et le bonheur Sois heureuse avec moi, OK?

Je hochais la tête.

- Puis-je avoir un sourire? Je veux voir ton joli sourire.

Il embrassa mon front et se recula pour voir mon visage. Je lui fis un demi-sourire et laissais tomber mon regard une fois de plus.

- Ce n'est pas un sourire, mais ça va aller. Regardes-moi, Bells.

Je le regardais.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Murmurais-je.

- Gah, elle a ruiné mon Thanksgiving! J'étais tout excité que tu restes chez moi, et maintenant tu ne voudras probablement plus venir du tout.

- Non je veux!

- Vraiment?

- Ouais, je ne suis pas folle.

Il m'embrasa doucement.

- Je suis si heureux. Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas te vexer ma chérie.

- Je sais.

_**~ ~ 0oooooo0oooooo0**_

Après avoir dit au revoir à mes parents, je me rendis chez les Cullen, emmenant mes plus beaux vêtements. Alice choisi un pantalon de cuir noir, des ballerines noires, un top bustier mauve avec un ruban blanc et un cardigan gris. Elle boucla mes cheveux, mit du mascara sur mes cils, et un léger fond de teint sur mon visage.

- Nous y voilà. J'ai terminé.

Je jetais un regard dans le miroir.

- Je suis jolie.

- Tu es toujours jolie Bells. Dit Rose depuis la porte de la salle de bain.

Je me tournais vers elle pour lui sourire. Elle était superbe. Elle avait un haut rouge boutonné jusqu'au cou avec des manches longues et des boutons noirs qui descendaient sur le côté gauche de la chemise. Elle portait aussi une jupe noire asymétrique et des bottes.

- Pas aussi jolie que toi Rose.

- Nous le sommes toutes. Tais-toi. Dit Alice.

- Les filles, êtes-vous prêtes? Demanda Esme depuis la porte de la chambre d'Alice.

Elle était très belle dans sa robe à manches longues bleue pastel et ses talons noirs. Elle était la maîtresse de maison parfaite.

- Voulez-vous m'aider à faire les barres de citrouille?

- Oui. Nous répondîmes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et de m'avoir suivie dans cette fiction.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**Chapitre 18 :**** Les baisers et câlins**

**EPOV**

Bella était extraordinaire dans l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Il y avait trois couleurs que j'aimais voir sur elle et qui rendait sa peau si parfaite.

Le Bleu, le vert et le violet.

Elle était la plus belle fille avec qui j'avais été ... et sans doute la seule fille avec qui je voudrai passer le reste de ma vie.

Non, rectification .Pas sans doute . Elle_ était_ la seule fille avec qui je voulais être. J'avais déjà acheté son cadeau de Noël. Non, ce n'était pas une bague de fiançailles, mais un peu comme, une promesse.

Une bague.

Mais assez parlé, ce n'était pas la période de Noël et je ne savais même pas si je devais lui donner, je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, et j'avais un cadeau de rechange.

Un bracelet.

Ce soir était le soir où Bella devait se faufiler dans ma chambre et se glisser dans mon lit. Je pourrai la tenir dans mes bras jusqu'au petit matin.

Je n'avais jamais été plus excité. M'imaginer ce qu'elle allait ressentir me donnait envie d'accélérer la journée.

J'ai pris mon téléphone et lui envoyais un texto.

_Tu es étonnante. Je suis impatient de te voir. Quand viens-tu bébé? _

_Je le suis aussi. Quand rentres-tu chez toi?_

_Je suis chez moi B. Je suis en bas. Où es-tu? _

Quelques secondes après envoyé le texto, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et se claquer, puis des bruits de pas de le couloir et l'escalier.

Ma petite-amie était à l'étage et je ne le savais pas?

- Depuis quand Bella est-elle là, et pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu? Dis-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Parce que tu avais déjà monté les escaliers petit frère. Dit Emmett en riant.

Elle couru vers moi, enfonçant son corps dans ma poitrine.

- Salut.

J'enveloppais mes bras autour de elle et l'embrassais.

- Salut. Tu es très belle ma chérie.

- Merci. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Ne sois pas timide. Tu es magnifique.

- Peut-être, je ne suis pas habituée aux compliments.

Je me mis à rire tout en laçant ses doigts lacés aux miens.

- Je te ferai beaucoup de compliments bébé.

- Promis?

- Toujours.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose à grignoter là-dedans? Je meurs de faim. Alice ne m'a rien laissé mangé avant de me torturer dans sa chambre. Dit-elle en touchant son ventre.

- Je vais voir. Hey Maman? Appelais-je.

- Oui mon fils chéri. Répondit ma mère.

- Y-a-t-il quelque chose à grignoter? Ma petite amie a faim. Al ne l'a pas laissé manger.

- Eh bien, il y a un plateau de légumes, un peu de fromage et des crackers.

- C'est parfait.

Bella lâcha ma main et attrapa des légumes et des crackers.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise et commença à grignoter. Elle me regarda et m'offrit une olive.

- Tu en veux un peu?

- Non ça va. Manges.

Je me tournais vers ma mère.

- Où sont les autres?

- Ton père est allé chercher le fromage. Ton frère est dans la cour arrière avec Jasper et je suppose que tu sais où ta sœur et Rose sont."

- Ouais, elles sont toujours là-haut.

_**~ ~ 0ooooooOoooooo0**_

Après qu'Emmett ait dévoré la quasi totalité de la nourriture et que nous ayons regardé un match de football, mes parents nous dirent bonne nuit et tout le monde monta se mettre en pyjama. Nous allions regarder des films de Noël. C'était une tradition, et maintenant que Bella était avec moi, nous l'avions recrutée dans le rituel.

Je fus le premier prêt, je descendis faire du pop-corn et commençais à sortir d'autres cochonneries quand Bella arriva.

Elle avait portait mes couleurs préférées.

Vert et bleu.

- Tu es si mignonne bébé.

- Merci. C'est chaleureux et confortable pour regarder les films par une nuit froide. Dit-elle en pivotant sur elle-même.

- Je suis censé te réchauffer.

- Eh bien rien ne t'en empêche.

- Bon vous deux, cessez de flirter, vous avez passé ce stade. Dit Jasper en riant.

- Pousses-toi. Où est ta moitié? Dis-je en plaisantant.

- Elle se pomponne j'imagine.

- Devrons nous nous passer de câlins? Me chuchota Bella à l'oreille.

Je secouais la tête:

- C'est inclus das le film.

- Je vais vomir. Dit Jasper en rigolant et en sortant de la cuisine.

Je finissais de préparer notre collations : popcorn, chips, soda, bretzels, cookies, fromage et crackers.

Nous avions cinq films à regarder, il nous fallait donc des provisions.

- Magnez-vous! Cria Em quelque part dans la maison.

- Tu es prête? demandais-je à Bella.

- Oui.

Je pris sa main et la conduisis vers l'endroit confortable que je nous avais installé. Elle s'installa entre mes jambes et blottit son corps contre le mien.

- Je t'aime, bébé. Dis-je en lui embrassant les cheveux.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Vous êtes si mignons. Déclara Alice.

Euh, merci Alice. Toi et Jasper aussi. Répondit Bella.

Ça allait être des vacances géniales.

_A suivre ..._

**L'auteur a décidé de scinder cette fiction en deux parties, mais elle ne sait pas encore quand elle écrira la suite, elle est en manque d'inspiration et ne veut pas bâcler la suite. Elle en vrai désolée et espère que la fin de cette première partie ne vous aura pas trop déçue.**

**En attendant, je vous donne rendez-vous sur « Reste », ma nouvelle traduction.**

**Chris.**


End file.
